Project: RENKA
by lovepikachu12
Summary: Hi, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi I am 14 years old, I know I don't look like it but I am actually a boss in training of a strong mafia family called Vongola, I have to admit ever since I met Reborn, my life improved for the better and if not...the WORST! 1827
1. Project: RENKA

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**and before any complaints! I'm writing this for my BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE NET!**

**Hahaha...AN I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

It was a wonderful day and a wonderful morning, summer break had just started and no school. The boy commonly known as Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up surprisingly not by his spartan tutor, Reborn, but by the morning sun.

As he went to take a shower, brush his teeth and change his clothes, everything was going quite smoothly and by the time he was about to exit his room he realized something everything was going _perfect_...

And worst...

It was quiet...

Almost too quiet...

"R-reborn?" He called out, who knows what was behind all the _peacefulness_.

"What?" A voice from above him suddenly spoke up.

"HIEEE!" He jumped out of terror and...just surprised..."WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!"

There he was, Reborn, dressed as Leon and Leon was sticking on the ceiling beside him. "I was monitoring you..." His answer was blunt and suspicious.

Oh God, is he the only one sane in the world now?

"Get down from there...we need to meet up with everyone for the picnic!"

Yes, they all planned a picnic for celebration for the first day of summer break, and since their plan was to meet at 11 A.M. Tsuna didn't have a problem...that is until Reborn manage to scare the daylights out of him that is.

"About the picnic dame-Tsuna...I canceled it, I already called everyone..." Reborn said getting down with his normal suit and wearing an unreadable facial expression.

"YOU WHAT!" Tsuna practically startled the whole neighborhood. "Why Reborn! WHY?"

"No need to overreact...you and your guardians are to come with me to Italy...don't worry you'll have your little get-together in Italy..." Reborn said with a smirk.

"ITALY? WHAT FOR?" He shouted dramatically.

Tsuna and his guardian...his guardians...all of them...including..."GAHHHH! I DON'T WANNA DIE EARLY REBORN!"

"Maman already packed your things, and our flight is in 11:30..." Reborn bluntly said making his was to the door. "Get your ass moving or do you want me drag you instead? and I warn you I wiil not be gentle with the dragging..." Tsuna froze and decided to what the baby told him and rushed downstairs leaving behind the sun Arcobaleno.

Reborn smirked, his poor student had really no idea of what he was doing for the past few days huh...Tsuna didn't even suspect anything.

**_Flashback_**

_1st target..locked_

_Tsuna was sleeping so_ _soundly...it was the perfect time to do it._

_Reborn smirked and approached his sleeping form and jumped up to the side of his head._

_The sun Arcobaleno took out a pair of scissors and cut some of his hair._

_...2nd target...locked_

_Gokudera was at the library busy studying with a thought that hopefully his beloved boss would allow him to teach him algebra and too occupied to notice the presence of a baby hanging from the ceiling with a piano wire holding him up and a scissor at hand._

_Thus mission accomplished, a handful of silver hair filled his tiny hands. _(well he IS a baby...so handful is a good way to put it)

_...3rd target..locked_

_It wasn't hard to do..._

_"Oi Yamamoto...can you give me a piece of your hair..." He said bluntly holding out his hand._

_"Oh? what for kid?" Yamamoto asked with his usual carefree smile._

_"It's important but can't tell you yet..."_

_"If you say so!" Yamamoto took a few strands of hair from his head and handed them over the the small fellow._

_He smirked._

_...4th target...locked_

_Lambo was playing with his new ball, when suddenly..._

_BOINK!_

_A hand hit his head...HARD...and sending his face to the ground..._

_He lifted himself holding back tears. "H-ho-hold..it..in..UWAHHHH!"_

_It was a handful of hair...literally a handful..._

_...5th target..locked_

_"Infant...what do you want..." He received a life threatening glare...which had no effect as the blood-lusting disciplinarian took out his tonfa's._

_"Ciaossu Hibari...I want a piece of your hair..." He said with his plain smile._

_"And why is that?" A hint of annoyance was starting to build up._

_"Because...I assure you...if you do as I say you might get a chance to battle Rokudo Mukuro..." He said covering his eyes with his fedora hat and his face decorated with a smirk._

_This was too easy...  
_

_...6th target..locked_

_"HAAA! EXERCISE TO THE EXTREME!" Sasagawa Ryohei shouted as he jogged in the neighborhood._

_And then he spotted someone small and elephant-ish._

_"Oh! Master Pao Pao! It's been an EXTREMELY long while!" He stopped right in front of his tiny master._

_"Yes it has...I need a piece of your hair..."_

_"Huh? for what EXTREME reason master?"_

_"It's a student surpassing master ceremony..."_

_"HA! I SHALL EXTREMELY GIVE YOU ALL OF MY HAIR THEN!"_

_...of course not really all..._

_...7th target...locked_

_"Chrome...I need a few strands of your hair..."_

_"Uhm...what for?" She asked._

_"It's for something important..."_

_"If that is so then I shall do as you wish..."_

_Everything was going so easy..._

**_End of flashback_**

They arrived in the airport with the rest of the guardians waiting...even Hibari was there...a shiver ran down to Tsuna's spine.

"Ah! Juudaime! Our flight is in 10 minutes!" Gokudera happily rad to his beloved boss...like a lost puppy.

"Haha! I'm glad you didn't get left behind Tsuna!" Yamamoto patted Tsuna's back.

"Oi! baseball idiot! don't you dare touch Juudaime so casually!"

"Maa, maa, Gochan it's just a friendly greeting!" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully.

"SHUT UP DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU FREAK!" Gokudera blushed at the nickname.

"Hahaha! You're face is red you know!" Yamamoto grinned.

Yup typical...here they go again.

"OH YEAH! WERE GOING TO ITALY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted startling the whole airport.

Chrome was clutching her suitcase to her chest.

And Hibari just kept his distance from the noisy ones.

Reborn smirked everyone was here...

..Yes...It certainly was going perfect...

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

**

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING HIBARI KYOYA! GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR NOSEBLEEDS REN-CHAMA!)**

**(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**Hitoribocchi no Sadame**

**Hibari Kyoya  
**

**Deaeta guuzen taisetsu ni shitai ne to**  
_The coincidental meeting, to keep it precious_

**Furueru te wo sashidasu kimi**  
_You who hold out the shaking hands_

**Manzoku desho mou shikai kara kieusete**  
_Satisfied now? Get out of my sight already_

**Jyanaito kizutsuku yo**  
_If not, you'll get hurt_

**WAO! Ai nante shiranai ai SHIKATA wakaranai**  
_Wao! I don't know love, I don't know how to love_

**Eien ni hitoribocchi no sadame**  
_The fate of being alone eternally_

**WAO! Egao mo namida mo yowamushi no shiwaza dane**  
_Wao! Smile and tears are weaklings' actions_

**Arugamama no sugata de nasugamama no kokoro de**  
_With my body as it is, with my heart as it pleased_

**Ikiteiku boku no jyama shinai de**  
_I'll go live and don't hinder me_

**Wakariyasui yo ne itsumo massugu dayo ne**  
_You're easy to be understood, always being frank_

**Naosara kizutsuku yo**  
_Still you'll get hurt_

**WAO! Soko de nani shiten no? Youji wa nani mo nai yo**  
_Wao! What are you doing there? There's nothing to do_

**Itsudatte hitori aruki no michi sa**  
_The road of walking alone anytime_

**WAO! Hanashikakenai de HONTO mureru yatsu wa kirai**  
_Wao! You really can't be talked to, I really hate the crowding people_

**Otonashiku shiteina yo motto hanareta basho de**  
_Can't you be quiet, I need more secluded place_

**Ikitereba kimi no jyama shinai yo**  
_If I can live, I won't hinder you_

**Kimi no youna yatsu wa nigate**  
_I dislike people like you_

**Sukoshi choushi kuruuyo ~why?~**  
_It make my feeling get out of order a little ~why?~_

**WAO! Ai nante shiranai ai SHIKATA wakaranai**  
_Wao! I don't know love, I don't know how to love_

**Eien ni hitoribocchi no sadame**  
**The fate of being alone eternally**

**WAO! Egao mo namida mo yowamushi no shiwaza dane**  
_Wao! Smile and tears are weaklings' actions_

**Arugamama no sugata de nasugamama no kokoro de**  
_With my body as it is, with my heart as it pleased_

**Ikiteiku boku no jyama shinai de**  
_I'll go live and don't hinder me_

**Kore ijyou boku ni chikazukuna yo**  
_Don't come close to me more than this_

**Kamikorosu yo**  
_I'll bite you to death_

* * *

**Haha! how is it so far! okay just so you all know!**

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**And prepare for the next adventure!~**


	2. The Crazy Flight To Italy

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**and before any complaints! I'm writing this for my BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE NET!**

**Hahaha...AN I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**And please everyone...Let all us pray for Japan...**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously  
_**

_"OH YEAH! WERE GOING TO ITALY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted startling the whole airport._

_Chrome was clutching her suitcase to her chest._

_And Hibari just kept his distance from the noisy ones._

_Reborn smirked everyone was here..._

_..Yes...It certainly was going perfect..._

_**Now**_

Neh? have you guys ever wonder why Tsuna is considered the most unluckiest person on earth?

..Well...here's the answer...

'Please God I beg you please don't kill me...at least wait until we land...I don't think I'd like it very much if I were to die in this plane...please...oh please...I would like to live longer...SOMEBODY SAVE ME!' Tsuna screamed in his head in agony.

And yes...he was sitting in between Gokudera and Hibari...which was hell...

Why did God hate him so much?

...Oh wait...the was no God...

Hibari was the blood-lusting violent cold hearted disciplinarian, who happens to hate noise and being woken up...and hates Gokudera's guts...

And it also happens that Gokudera was the human bomb and his mouth can go on and on spitting out insults and he also hates Hibari...

So if they fight...there will _only_ be 99.9 percent chance that Tsuna _will_ be involved...

LIFE IS A WAR-FIELD!

"Juudaime! I'm sorry you have to sit right next that _bastard_ over there!" Gokudera said not so apologetically. "Would you like to change seats with me...?"

"N-no Gokudera-kun...It's alright..." Tsuna shivered miserably. _'I have to keep them as far away from each other as possible!'_

"BUT JUUDAIME-" He was cut of.

"Shut up...your being a nuisance..." Hibari said with his eyes not leaving the book he was reading.

"No! you shut up you bastard! me and Juudaime are trying to talk here!"

"And you think I care?" Hibari snapped back this time facing them glaring.

"Hiieee! P-pl-please! d-don't start a fight you two!" Tsuna tried his best to calm them down.

"And since when do you give the orders? Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari averted his glare directly at Tsuna.

"W-well...w-were on a plane right now! so fighting would be a little too dangerous!"

"Hmpf...I laugh at the face of danger..." Hibari snapped at him, his voice full of annoyance.

"Uh-hh.." Tsuna couldn't think of a reason. _'Hibari-san can laugh?'_

"BASTARD DON'T TALK TO JUUDAIME LIKE THAT!" Gokudera cut himself in again.

"I-its okay! It would be better if we leave Hibari-san alone!"

"Tch...fine as long as you say so Juudaime..." Gokudera calmed himself down.

Tsuna let out a sigh in relief...

But who knows what kind of chaos the others were causing...

Yes...mainly Ryohei...

CAN'T THIS PLANE FLY FASTER?

"Uhmm...Gokudera-kun..there's something bothering me though..." Tsuna wasn't sure if..

"Yeah? what is it Juudaime?"

"Have you seen Lambo? I didn't see him at all..."

"Oh...yeah him..." Gokudera took out his huge suit case**(Who knows were...it's an anime what do you expect!~ XD)** and opened it revealing a sleeping Lambo.

"Wh-what happened to him!"

"Don't worry he's still alive and he'll live..." Gokudera said closing the suit case.

"..." At least now Tsuna knew that he wasn't the only unlucky one...

A few hours later all of them...well most of them were already asleep...except Tsuna...being too uncomfortable, he tried counting sheeps but no avail...

Then the thought just crossed his mind...he looked at his left side...

Hebari-san...he was wearing normal clothes...but black and gray all over...and his face was just so peaceful...his lips...

Tsuna mentally slapped himself and blushed so hard he could feel a nosebleed coming, he looked back at Hibari.

"Quit staring herbivore..." Hibari's eyes snapped open. "And wipe than indecent look on your face...Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

"H-hieee! You're awake Hibari-san! s-sorry..." Tsuna bowed his head numerous of times. "Please don't bite me to death!" Tsuna looked at him with a pleading look, like a kid asking for candy.

"Hmpf...I'll let you go this time...now shut your trap and let me sleep..." Hibari covered his face with the book he was reading a while ago.

Tsuna sigh in relief...he thought he was goner...

Tsuna looked back at him again. _'Hibari-san isn't really so bad after all...'  
_

Hibari wasn't all bad...not only was he strong he was also good looking and ho-

Again Tsuna slapped himself...this time for real...

And Hibari being the noise hating person he is, took the book from his face and before Tsuna knew it, Hibari pulled him in a tight embrace with his face on his chest and the older males hands were wrapped around his waist and his cheek was resting on Tsuna's spiky but impossibly soft hair.

"Now shut up..." Hibari growled.

Tsuna just froze right there on the spot...but he hated to admit it...it WAS comfortable like this...and Hibari's scent was...

_'Oh my God...Oh my God...Oh my God...Oh my God...Hi-hibari-san is hugging me! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!'_

Everything felt so warm and fuzzy.

_'What is this feeling...'_ They both thought.

Unknown to both of them a chameleon cosplayed baby was watching them from above.

Not to mention he was smirking. _'Wait til' you meet that person...' _He thought widening his smirk.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

**

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING HIBARI KYOYA AND ROKUDO MUKURO! GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR NOSEBLEEDS REN-CHAMA!)**

_**Sakura Addiction **_  
_** BY: Hibari Kyoya & Rokudo Mukuro**_

**sakurasaku maiochiru**  
**(the sakura blossoms, it flutters down,)**

**nanimonai boku no te no ue**  
**(on my hand where there's nothing)**

**- Hibari**

_hakanakute yasashikute_  
_(fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break,)_

_kowaresou kimi mitai na hana_  
_(the flower that is just like you)_

_- Mukuro_

**itsumo no kaisatsu wo surinuketeiku ano ko wa sou**  
**(that child who slips through the gates as usual)**

**kagayaku me wo shite mainichi nanika tsukami totte yukun da**  
**(grabs ahold of something each day with shining eyes)**

**- Hibari**

_boku wa to ieba nanimonai mainichi kurikaeshite_  
_(for me, I repeat nothingness every day)_

_hieta kokoro mottesa hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru_  
_(and with a frozen heart, I close my eyes looking for the moment when the flower would blossom)_

_- Mukuro_

**_sakurasaku maiochiru_**  
**_(the sakura blossoms, it flutters down,)_**

**_nanimonai boku no te no ue_**  
**_(on my hand where there's nothing)_**

**_hakanakute yasashikute_**  
**_(fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break,)_**

**_kowaresou kimi mitai na hana_**  
**_(the flower that is just like you)_**

**_- Both Hibari and Mukuro_**

_yogoreta supaiku nara kokoro no oku nishimaikonda_  
_(I put away the dirtied Spike deep inside my heart)_

_- Mukuro_

**kore de iindayo to sugiyuku haru no nigemichi sagashiterun *darou***  
**(you're searching for the spring's escape route, saying that "this will do", aren't you?)**

**nakushite akirameta boru mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita**  
**(the Ball I lost and gave up on; it was you who found it for me)**

**- Hibari**

_haru ga kuru sakihokoru_  
_(the spring comes, blossoms and prides,)_

_gurando ga kaze ni yureru_  
_(the Ground sways by the wind)_

_fumishimete nakidashita_  
_(stepped on firmly, burst out crying,)_

_koboresou kimi mitai na hana_  
_(looks like it might overflow, the flower that is just like you)_

_- Mukuro_

**_koko ni aru wasuremono_**  
**_(I have come to retrieve the lost article)_**

**_tori ni kita boku no te no ue_**  
**_(that is here, on my hand)_**

**_hakanakute yasashikute_**  
**_(fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break,)_**

**_kowaresou kimi mitai na hana_**  
**_(the flower that is just like you)_**

**_- Both_**

* * *

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**HOPEFULLY THE PEOPLE IN JAPAN ARE ALRIGHT!**

**I DON'T WANT ANYONE IN JAPAN TO DIE!  
**


	3. The Crazy Drive In Italy

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**and before any complaints! I'm writing this for my BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE NET!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**And please everyone...Let all us pray for Japan...**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously  
_**

_'Oh my God...Oh my God...Oh my God...Oh my God...Hi-hibari-san is hugging me! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!'_

_Everything felt so warm and fuzzy._

_'What is this feeling...' They both thought._

_Unknown to both of them a chameleon cosplayed baby was watching them from above._

_Not to mention he was smirking. _'Wait til' you meet that person...'_ He thought widening his smirk._

_**Now**_

Not long they finally arrived at the airport in Italy, and surprisingly they all landed in one piece!~

...

Well almost all of them landed in one piece...Tsuna felt like his soul already departed to heaven...

_'Hi...Hibari...san...HUGGED ME!OH GOD THE WORLD HAS COME TO AN END!'_ Ah...poor miserable Tsuna..._'He hugged me and I slept halfway through it...'_

"Alright everyone don't go wandering off...Dino will come to pick us up in a few minutes..." Reborn said sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder. "And I hope our beloved boss _**enjoyed**_ the flight..."

"O-of co-course I did!" Tsuna said shuttering. _'REBORN YOU TRAITOR!'_

Though Tsuna hated to admit it he did enjoy Hibari hugging him, in a sadistically sweet manner, Kyouya had also made him feel special.

"Haha...Anyway, what are we doing here in Italy kid? you never really told us anything about the reason why we're here?" Yamamoto at Reborn, he has a feeling that this whole thing would be interesting...very, VERY interesting indeed.

"Hmm...you'll all find out soon..." Reborn smirked and on cue Dino and his henchmen arrived to pick them up.

"Yo! Reborn! Guys! over here!" Dino called out to them and behind him was a limo...nah they'll all fit in it and Lambo was still in the suit case.

They all greeted Dino before entering excluding Hibari on the greeting part.

And another part of hell...they were all squeezed in the limo...arrangement was; Chrome, Tsuna, Hibari, Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto with reborn on his lap and Lambo STILL in the suitcase.

"HEY! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO SIT IN BETWEEN THESE TWO IDIOTS!" Gokudera complained.

"NOBODY ASKED TO SIT WITH YOU YOU KNOW!" Ryohei countered.

"Maa, maa...no need to fight now you guys! we're all friends!" Yamamoto tried to calm them down.

"I WAS NEVER FRIENDS WITH THIS IDIOT!" Both Gokudera and Ryohei said at the same time.

"Haha see you're both such close friends that you even speak at the same time now!" Yamamoto said with his usual carefree smile and laugh combination.

"WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!" They both shouted at the same time once more, Yamamoto just laughed at them.

Hibari was massaging his temples, oh the unbearable noise. "These people don't know when to shut up don't they?" Hibari murmured with a deadly aura overflowing from his voice, his murmur was loud enough to be heard by the nearest person, which was Tsuna by the way.

"Hiieee!~ P-please relax Hibari-san!" Tsuna waved his hands in disapproval of _murder_.

"Shut up...I don't take orders from weaklings...Sawada Tsunayoshi..." ...Definitely a murderous aura...

Hibari took out one of his tonfa's ready to get up and beat the crap out of the two noisy ones.

_'NONONONONONONONO! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO! AW MAN! NO CHOICE!' _Tsuna grabbed onto Hibari's waist and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. _'I hope this works! and hopefully no one it looking this way!'_

"Hmpf...you are too immature..." Hibari grunted and sat back hiding his tonfa. "I'll endure as much as I can..." As much as he hated being restrained, he also couldn't bring himself to attack this adorably cute and lovable herbivore and it irritated him.

_'Oh God...I can't believe that actually worked...'_ He blushed and removed himself from Hibari. "S-sorry..."

_Kufufufufufu..._

Oh that can't be good...

Hibari growled...the last person he would ever want to see again...

Everybody froze...they all knew what that means...

Mukuro took over Chrome...again... **(And if you guys are forgetting Tsuna was sitting RIGHT next to Chrome as well...and now he is in between Hibari and Mukuro)**

"Oya, oya...You all seem to be having so much fun without me...How cruel of you to not invite me Tsunayoshi-kun..." He cooed wrapping one of his arms around Tsuna's slim waist and his other free hand caressing one of Tsuna's slender legs.

"H-hiieee! Mu-mukuro! Please let go of me!" Tsuna stammered and clearly embarrassed. _'It would have been SO MUCH better if you didn't come along!'_

"HEY! LET GO OF JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted.

"Yo Mukuro!" Yamamoto greeted with a friendly smile.

"Ciaossu Mukuro it's nice of you to join us..." Reborn said with a knowing look.

The sight made Hibari's blood boil. ".Go." Hibari engaged a glaring competition with his pineapple rival.

"No..." Mukuro answered simply and at the same time squeezing Tsuna and pulling him closer.

"HIIIEEEEE!"

Hibari growled furiously.

This is definitely going to be a long, long, long...LONG ride...

Tsuna never expected that his sad fate was to become a tug-of-war rope...and this was not in his to-do-list...

Well his to-do-list was not really **'Wake up, get dressed, become boss, get guardians, go to Italy and then DIE'** nope this was clearly not his to-do-list...HE STILL WANTED TO LIVE FOR GOD'S SAKE!

Everything was in pure chaos and all Reborn ever did was smirk all the way.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

**

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!)**

**ひとつだけ Hitotsudake **

**I Want Hitotsudake, hitotsudake teni shitai**  
**Ima kimiwo mamoru tsuyosawo Bokuwa mitsuketai**

**Machigatta mamani shiteta**  
**Anohino TESUTO (Test) no kotae**  
**Maruwo tsukete, Heya no sumini nagesuteta**  
**Tokidoki nazeka bokutachiwa**  
**Subetega iyani narisoude**  
**Hontouwa mada susumerutte shitterunoni**

**Seijakusaite S.O.S ga hashiru**  
**Hitomi hiraite kokoni tatsu imiwo**  
**tachiagaru imiwo**

**WOW (woah)**

**I Want Hitotsudake, hitotsudake teni shitai**  
**Ima kimiga koboshita namida sugu uketometai**  
**I Want Hitotsudake, hitotsudake teni shitai**  
**Ima kimiwo mamoru tsuyosawo, bokuwa mitsuketai**

**Achikochi nobite yuku michi no, Ittai dorega hontou no**  
**Bokuga ayumi tsuzukete yuku michi nanndarou**  
**Darekaga itsuka kou itta, "Shinnjiru monowa sukuwareru"**  
**Dareka janaku bokuwo ima shinnjitai**

**Yuuki ga kitto, Hajimari wo matteiru**  
**Tobira hiraite, Furikaeranainda**  
**Tada mae wo nirannde**

**WOW (woah)**

**I Want Hitotsudake, hitotsudake teni shitai**  
**Ima kono tokiwo ikiteiru akashi kizamitai**  
**I Want Hitotsudake, hitotsudake teni shitai**  
**Imawo ikiteyuku tsuyosawo, Bokuwa tsukamitai**

**Mune no oku no kagamini utsuru nowa**  
**Arinomama no jibunn no sugao dakesa**  
**Tsukuri egao nannka janakute, kokoro kara waraeru hibiwo**  
**Narisubeki hito wo mamori tai dakenannda**  
**Negai wa hitotsudake**

**I Want Hitotsudake**  
**I Want Hitotsudake**

**I Want Hitotsudake, hitotsudake teni shitai**  
**Ima kimiga koboshita namida sugu uketometai**  
**I Want Hitotsudake, hitotsudake teni shitai**  
**Ima kimiwo mamoru tsuyosawo, bokuwa mitsuketai**

_ENGLISH TRANSLATION:_  
_I Want only one thing, only one thing i want in my hands_  
_I want to find the strength that protects you right now_

_I left it incorrect,_  
_That days test's answer_  
_I put a circle on it and threw it across the room_  
_For some reason,_  
_we seem to get tired of everything_  
_but i actually still know we move on_

_I tear quietness, while S.O.S. runs_  
_i open my eyes,_  
_The meaning of standing here..._  
_The meaning of standing up..._

_woah_

_I want only one thing, only one thing i want in my hands_  
_I want to catch the tears which you spilled right now_  
_I want only one thing, only one thing i want in my hands_  
_I want to find the strength that protects you right now_

_The roads that are spreading here and there_  
_I wonder which one is the real one_  
_That would take me to the continued road_  
_Someone once said this;_  
_"The one that believes will be saved"_  
_Instead of believing someone else_  
_i want to believe in myself_

_Courage will surely,_  
_Is waiting for the beginning_  
_Opening the doorway_  
_I will not look back..._  
_...but i will only look forward_

_woah_

_I want only one thing, only one thing i want in my hands_  
_I want to carve in the proof of me living right now_  
_I want only one thing, only one thing i want in my hands_  
_I want to grab the strength of my life_

_The only reflection i can see deep inside my heart,_  
_Is the normal reflection of myself_  
_Not just a made-up smile,_  
_The smile that comes from my heart in these days,_  
_I only want to protect these pleasant people_  
_My wish is only one thing_

_I want only one thing_  
_I want only one thing_

_I want only one thing, only one thing i want in my hands_  
_I want to catch the tears which you spilled right now_  
_I want only one thing, only one thing i want in my hands_  
_I want to find the strength that protects you right now_

* * *

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**HOPEFULLY THE PEOPLE IN JAPAN ARE ALRIGHT!**

**I DON'T WANT ANYONE IN JAPAN TO DIE!  
**


	4. Who Is This Girl?

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**and before any complaints! I'm writing this for my BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE NET!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**Slight OOC in this chap and a little bit short...  
**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously  
_**

_This is definitely going to be a long, long, long...LONG ride..._

_Tsuna never expected that his sad fate was to become a tug-of-war rope...and this was not in his to-do-list..._

_Well his to-do-list was not really **'Wake up, get dressed, become boss, get guardians, go to Italy and then DIE'** nope this was clearly not his to-do-list...HE STILL WANTED TO LIVE FOR GOD'S SAKE!_

_Everything was in pure chaos and all Reborn ever did was smirk all the way._

_**Now**_

And now finally they reach their destination...but the reason for them being here is still unknown to them. They were in front of a medium sized building, which by the way looked mysterious in a way. Everyone was waiting for Dino's men to finish unloading the baggage at back of the limo.

"I'll leave the explaining to you Reborn." Dino said approaching the entrance. "I'll go on ahead, you guys catch up later and Kyoya please don't wander off."

Hibari only grunted in reply.

"Alright." Reborn started getting the attention of the six**(And Mukuro is STILL here and Lambo is STILL in the suitcase)**, Reborn looked at them to check if they were all listening. "I know you all want to know the reason why I've brought you all here even though you were all looking forward for you summer break-" Reborn started explaining slowly.

_'Mentioning the ruined summer break doesn't help at all...'_ Tsuna thought bitterly, sulking that he didn't get the chance to enjoy his _safe_ summer break.

Reborn cleared his throat continuing. "You could say it somewhat a training-" _'I KNEW IT!'_ Tsuna screamed in his head. "-This building is owned by Vongola, this building is a lab that is run by Vongola's top scientists such as the people who provide me Dying Will Bullets, Rebuke Bullets or the Dying Will Pills, and they are now working on their latest project." Reborn paused and smirked. "You'll know what's in store for you later...now follow me." Reborn said entering the building.

"Kufufufufu...I wonder...this should be interesting..." Mukuro said with his trademark laugh and smirk combination and casually sending chills on Tsuna's spine.

"Oya? Why so pale Tsunayoshi-kun...?" He asked wrapping his free arm around him once again.

"HIEE!"

"For the last time. .." Hibari growled right behind them.

"Hmm you are no fun at all..." Mukuro said letting go and following the departing group.

"Th-thank you Hibari-san..."

"Hn..." Hibari just nodded and followed the others and Tsuna quickly followed behind.

"Hey hurry up you two!" Yamamoto called out to them. "If you don't hurry you might get left behind!"

"H-hai...lets hurry Hibari-san."

While walking Tsuna couldn't help but twist his head in sheer curiosity, looking at the odd machines and ect. there were so many things that looked so unknown to him...some looked really scary.

The people in front just stopped all of a sudden.

And of course as clumsy as Tsuna can be he bumped onto Hibari.

"H-hieee! I'm sorry!"

Hibari just grunted, Tsuna had no idea how cute he looked when he was nervous and pleading with those sparkly brown eyes.

"Alright this is where we stop..." Reborn said getting everyone's attention he was standing in front of a white door. "Behind this door-" He paused then smirked. "It could be something that might give you all trouble or if handled properly everything would rather go a little smoother, heh prepare to meet the image that you all had created excluding Mukuro." Reborn said going on ahead inside the door.

"Oya...how disappointing..."

"Haha! This is so exciting right Gokudera?" Yamamoto said slapping the others back and Gokudera who practically choked on his own saliva. Yamamoto just dragged him in the room while he just chokes.

"EXTREMELY INTERESTING!" Ryohei roared and entered the room.

Tsuna and Hibari followed behind.

'I hope it's not something deadly...eh...wait reborn said meet so it must be a person.' Tsuna thought deeply.

"THATS A GIRL!" Ryohei screamed. "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Tsuna and Hibari hurried in**(Hibari was just curious...OOC much)** to check out what happened. "What happedned onii-chan-" Both sky and cloud stared with widened eyes.

There at the center of the room was a girl in a capsule like machine with wires plugged to where there were her ears are supposed to be located, it looked like she was sleeping but she was not breathing oddly enough she looked almost familiar to everyone in the room, though everyone was sure they had never seen this girl before. The girl looked like she was about 7 years old.

"UHWAH! R-REBORN! WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT GIRL!" Tsuna panicked. "HIIEEE! WHAT DO WE DO! GET HER OUT OF-" His exclamation was cut short because Reborn had hit him with Leon...mallet version, Hibari winced a little seeing his _favorite_ herbivore get hit like that and falling on the floor.

"O-ow...wh-what was that for Reborn..."

"In you all would stop jumping into conclusions violence would be easily avoided..." Reborn answered with an unreadable facial expression.

"B...but..t-that girl!" Tsuna stood up again.

"Listen first Tsuna." Dino butted in closing the door behind him. "We have a very good reason for bringing you all here and everything would be a lot clearer if you listen to Reborn for a while."

"Okay..." Tsuna said with a confused look still attached on his face the others were quiet and prepared to listen.

"This girl is not really a truly born human..." Tsuna gaped, what did Reborn mean by that? "This girl is a man-made being her organs and senses are of a human but her out body is actually made with metal, the kind of metal that can withstand Dying Will Flames in other words her body functions as a human but everything about her body metal though one thing that isn't metallic about her is her blood and DNA structure, which by the way came from all of you...and by the way thank you for the DNA samples that way she was created successfully..."

Everyone had their own shocked facial expression on their faces right now.

Reborn smirked. "That's right...Everyone meet your daughter...excluding Mukuro..."

"EEEEHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone besides Hibari and Mukuro shouted out.

"Kufufufu...How sad...I'm not included..." Mukuro faked a hurt expression.

Hibari however was glad that at LEAST Mukuro's DNA wasn't mixed with his own...he almost smirked.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

**

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING ROKUDO MUKURO!)**

_**Kufufu no Fu – Kufufu's Fu**_  
_**BY: Mukuro Rokudo**_

**Romaji**

**Masaka boku ga kono te de**  
**Kimi ni fureru nante ne**  
**Kimi ha sono ama sa yue**  
**Boku ni nottorareru**

**Goran boku no oddoai**  
**Obie ta kao utsusu yo**  
**"Aete ureshii desu yo"**  
**Nante beta sugi desu**

**Saa boku to keiyaku shimasen ka?**  
**Kioku nakusu sono mae ni**

**Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu**  
**Odorasete agemasu yo kimi no karunevaar**  
**Junsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba**  
**Ayatsurareta kimi ha boku to eien no sanba**

**Raku ni shite agemasu yo**  
**Kimi ga negai kou nara**  
**"Isshun de ii desu ka?"**  
**Oyaoya towa ni desu ka**

**Naku nante riyuu ga wakaranai**  
**Boku ga warui mitai desu**

**Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu**  
**Kidzukasete agemasu yo**  
**Kimi no unmei wo**  
**Suteppu wo fumi nagara**  
**Koware hajimeru**  
**Kanashii me no kimi wa boku no**  
**Itoshii omocha (desu ka ne)**

**Saa boku to keiyaku shimasen ka?**  
**Kioku nakusu sono mae ni**

**Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu**  
**Odorasete agemasu yo kimi no karunevaare**  
**Junsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba**  
**Ayatsurareta kimi wa boku to eien no sanba**

_English_

_I never thought I would be touching you with these hands_  
_you would be possessed by me because of that naivety_

_please look at my Odd Eye, it reflects your scared face_  
_" I'm happy to have met you " such words are too cliched_

_come now, won't you sign a contract with me?_  
_before you lose your memory_

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu_  
_I'll let you dance at the Carnival of the mist_  
_if the pure and beautiful world comes_  
_you who are manipulated would Samba with me forever_

_I'll let you to be at ease, if you'd wish and beg for it_  
_is just an instant okay? my my, forever, you say?_

_I don't understand why you would cry_  
_it looks like I am at fault_

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu_  
_I'll let you realize your fate_  
_treading the Steps, while beginning to break down_  
_you with the sad eyes are my beloved toy (I wonder)_

_come now, won't you sign a contract with me?_  
_before you lose your memory_

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu_  
_I'll let you dance at the Carnival of the mist_  
_if the pure and beautiful world comes_  
_you who are manipulated would Samba with me forever_

* * *

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**HOPEFULLY THE PEOPLE IN JAPAN ARE ALRIGHT!**

**I ALSO HOPE THAT AKIRA AMANO IS SAFE FROM ALL HARM! WE ALL NEED REBORN!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~  
**


	5. My Name Is Renka!

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**and before any complaints! I'm writing this for my BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE NET!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**Slight OOC in this chap and a little bit short...**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!  
**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously  
_**

_Everyone had their own shocked facial expression on their faces right now._

_Reborn smirked. "That's right...Everyone meet your daughter...excluding Mukuro..."_

_"EEEEHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone besides Hibari and Mukuro shouted out._

_"Kufufufu...How sad...I'm not included..." Mukuro faked a hurt expression._

_Hibari however was glad that at LEAST Mukuro's DNA wasn't mixed with his own...he almost smirked._

_**Now**_

"EHHH?" Tsuna shouted the loudest. "W-what do you mean reborn?" and as usual he panicked the most. _'Is this kid seriously trying to ruin my life?'_

"What is the meaning of this baby?" Hibari tried to act cool about the whole child business.

Reborn could only smirk at their reactions. "Were you all not listening to any word I say? And I thought Hibari was supposed to be the only one to understand the most…" Reborn said smugly and obviously taunting them.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT! WE'RE EVEN TOO YOUNG TO HAVE CHILDREN!" Tsuna tried his best to stay calm and still…he sounds like a deranged wife. "THIS IS CRAZY!"

"It sounds fun~ I always wanted to know how my father felt when he had me!" Yamamoto will always be Yamamoto...

"WHAT! THAT'S A STUPID REASON! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO HAPPY? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT JUUDAIME CLEARLY HATES **IT**?" And Gokudera...just plain Gokudera.

"Her..." Reborn corrected.

"Yeah that's right- WAIT! WHY AM I ON YOUR SIDE NOW?" Everything just keeps getting more and more freaky for our favorite little boss.

"Will all of you stay still...your all destroying my eardrums..." Hibari finally spoke after**_ enduring_** the **_talk_**.

"For once I EXTREMELY agree with Hibari here, you all are even louder than me." Ryohei sulked in one corner of the room.

"Err..I guess we should all try and stay calm and sort this problem out..." Tsuna said finally breathing normally. "I don't even want a daughter yet Reborn..."

"So your rejecting your own creation?" The Sun Arcobaleno started to sound more serious now. "Your being selfish Tsuna you are only thinking of your own satisfaction, what do you think would a child feel if his/her parents would abandon him/her? and if you choose to get _rid_ of her it would be like _killing_ her, this girl is already alive ever since your DNA was given to her...And you need to accept the fact that she is a living being."

And it wont be long now...

About...

3...

2...

1...

"F-fine! But you explain it to mama..." Tsuna lost to the mental battle between two conscience though the Sun Arcobaleno was frowning he was certainly smirking deep inside.

"Hmpf...If Juudaime wants it..then I want it also..." Grumbled the so called right-hand-man.

"_'Her'_ Haya-chan!" Yamamoto beamed, while Gokudera fumed even more.

"THIS IS EXTREMELY EXCITING!" The boxing megaphone jumped back to the ring.

"Whatever..." And our favorite distant cloud.

"Kufufufu...As long as Chrome is involved, I am also involved..."

"Well now that everything's all sorted out it should be time to have her open her eyes huh?" Dino finally spoke out approaching the girl's capsule an- "GAH!"

...Well maybe Dino should sit this one out...

_'He tripped over nothing...'_ Everyone thought sweat-dropping, excluding Hibari and Mukuro.**(Lambo still in the suitcase) **

Reborn sighed. "I'll do it..." He jumped up and landed on a nearby control panel. _'When did that get there?'_ They all thought once more.

Pressing a few buttons and...

Tadaa~! the capsule opened!

But no response from the girl...and still not breathing.

"What's wrong with it?"

"_Her_, Gokudera..."

Reborn jumped down. "We wait...It shouldn't be long though, I'll go out for a little walk around, you guys are not allowed to go out." Reborn said and had Leon to transform into a hauler and winding it on passed-out-Dino's leg, pulling him along with him as he stepped out of the room they all heard a soft click, and that probably was the door. "These rooms are not affected by dying will flames, so there's no escape." They all heard from the outside.

Sky down to the sun...

"R-reborn..."

"Crap..."

"Haha! that was unexpected!"

"Kufufufu...how predictable, that Arcobaleno..."

"That little insect..."

"This EXTREMELY sucks!"

A short moment of silence...

"Hey! look Juudaime! It's hand twitched!" Motioning to the slumbering girl, and with that everybody approached...excluding Hibari, he only watched from a distance with a slight tint of interest in his expression and watching attentively, she is a part of him also after all.

"_Her_ Gokudera-kun..." Finally Tsuna had no choice but to truly defend the gender.

"Woah...her hand twitched again..." Yamamoto eyed at her small figure, she looked like as if she could be broken down so easily.

"Kufufufu...she's as cute as my lovely little Chrome..."

And not long after that, she finally started breathing and started it with a sharp gasp, opening and squinting her eyes to see, curious and very eager to meet her _parents_.

"Hey Tsuna look! She's awake!" Our favorite baseball player was plain obvious, he sure was excited about _having_ a kid.

"Y-yeah..." Tsuna was still in shock, she really was a living being.

"She has some of our traits don't you guys think so?"

Her hair was the same color as Hibari's and probably as manageable as his hair but as long as Gokudera's hair, her eyes are the same as Tsuna's but with Chrome's innocent look. A little while then the girl's vision started to get clearer, her head twisted from left to right to see her _parents_, blinking a few more times a big smile was formed on her lips, that looked like one of Yamamoto's smiles. "Ohayo gozaimasu..." She said still with sleepy tone and got herself up to a sitting position.** (Ohayo gozaimasu - Good morning)**

_'She resembles Tsunayoshi the most...'_ Thought the lone skylark._ 'Wao...the girl is smaller than I expected...'_

"Nice to finally meet you all..I hope all take care of me papas..." She said looking excitedly at them. "The code name they gave me is **_Project: Love song 01_**, and that's my translated name, I'm Renka!"

Oh God...how could Tsuna possibly detest or hate such a cute, sweet and innocent little girl...

Well, he endured friends that are much more worse...

BUT STILL! HE COULD NEVER HATE THIS CHILD!

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

**

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA!)**

**TSUNA LIFE**

**Hashiru no ga nigate demo seiseki ga IMAICHI demo**  
**Aserazu nonbiri genki ga ichibansa**

**Nandatte kantan ni KUREA dekitara ii kedo**  
**GEEMU no you ni wa ikanai no ga jinsei sa**

**Juunengo mo nijuunengo mo zutto issho ni sugoseru kana?**  
**Taisetsu na tomodachi no kao ikutsumo ukabu aoi sora**

**DAME na ORE demo egao no kimi ga**  
**Suki dakara daisuki dakara**  
**Shinuki de yaru yo DAME demo tomo to**  
**[Ganbatte] tte mata kimi ga warau**

**DOTABATA ya HACHAMECHA ni furimawasareta ageku ni**  
**Shukudai kyouteki tsugi tsugi ni osotte kuru**

**DOKIDOKI ya HARAHARA wa shinzou ni kotaeru kedo**  
**Yorokobi kandou fue tsuzukeru nichijou sa**

**Fuan de nigedashitai keredo tanomaretara kotowarenaishi**  
**Itsudatte ienai kimochi kowarete kieru SHAPON* dama**

**Yappa DAME demo nasakenaku demo**  
**Kono toki wo kimi mo ikiteru**  
**Yarudake yaru yo tsuitenai hi mo**  
**[Daijoubu] tte tomodachi ga warau**

**Kyou ga DAME demo ashita ga aru sa**  
**Mayowazu ni aruite miyou**  
**Kono michi no saki nani ga atte mo**  
**Miagereba OREtachi no sora**

**DAME na ORE demo egao no kimi ga**  
**Suki dakara daisuki dakara**  
**Shinuki de yaru yo dame demo to moto**  
**[Ganbatte] tte kimi ga hora warau**

_English_

_Though I am weak in running, though I have to repeat my study_  
_Not rushing and carefree, to be healthy is the main point_

_No matter how easy, as long as I can clear it, it's fine_  
_About a game too, not going to it is my life_

_10 years after or 20 years after, can we always spend it together?_  
_My important friends' faces are rising up to the blue sky no matter how many times_

_Even for the no-good me, the smiling you_  
_I love it, I love it very much_  
_I'll do it with my dying will and even though I am still no-good_  
_I'll [try hard] so that you will smile again_

_To be wielded with noise and nonsense in the end_  
_Homework and formidable enemies come to attack one by one_

_My heart is answering with throbbing and thrilling_  
_The happiness and deep emotion continue increasing in my life_

_Even though I want to run away in anxiety, I can't reject the request_  
_Feeling that I can't tell anytime is broken by soap bubble and disappeared_

_Even though I am really no-good and miserable_  
_You are also exist in this time_  
_I'll do what I can even for the unfollowing day_  
_I'll be [fine] because my friends are smiling_

_Even though I am no-good today, there is still tomorrow_  
_We will walk through this maze_  
_Whatever exist beyond this road_  
_We will still look up at our sky_

_Even for the no-good me, the smiling you_  
_I love it, I love it very much_  
_I'll do it with my dying will and even though I am still no-good_  
_I'll [try hard] and look!, you are smiling_

* * *

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**HOPEFULLY THE PEOPLE IN JAPAN ARE ALRIGHT!**

**I ALSO HOPE THAT AKIRA AMANO IS SAFE FROM ALL HARM! WE ALL NEED REBORN!**

**AND WE ALSO NEED THE ANIMATORS OF REBORN!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~  
**


	6. I Want Papa Kyoya To Be Mama's Lover

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**and before any complaints! I'm writing this for my BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE NET!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~  
**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously  
_**

_'She resembles Tsunayoshi the most...' Thought the lone skylark. 'Wao...the girl is smaller than I expected...'_

_"Nice to finally meet you all..I hope all take care of me papas..." She said looking excitedly at them. "The code name they gave me is **Project: Love song 01**, and that's my translated name, I'm Renka!"_

_Oh God...how could Tsuna possibly detest or hate such a cute, sweet and innocent little girl..._

_Well, he endured friends that are much more worse..._

_BUT STILL! HE COULD NEVER HATE THIS CHILD!_

_**Now**_

...

...

"Neh...papa?..uhhmm..." She tried calling out a name...but as she much as she could guess...maybe the scientists forgot to etch their names on her memory data.

"Oh! How rude of us! We forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi Tsuna's and my Vongola Ring is the Rain Vongola Ring! And this silver haired one is Gokudera Hayato, his ring is the Storm Vongola Ring!" Yamamoto excitedly introduced himself and Gokudera with his wide smile.

The raven haired girl nodded and returned a small smile.

"I AM EXTREME SUN GUARDIAN SASAGAWA RYOHEI!"

"..." Hibari said nothing.

"Kufufufu...Rokudo Mukuro the holder on the Vongola mist ring and that guy over there who doesn't give a damn in introductions is Hibari Kyoya." Hibari shot him a glare.

"A-ah! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi...I'm...well...the ring I have is the Sky Vongola Ring..." Tsuna timidly introduced himself and fiddling with his fingers._ 'I can't believe...I'm actually starting to like this girl...AND TO THINK I-'_

"Ah! You must be my mama then?" She tilted her head cutely with pure earnest curiosity.

"E-EH! NO O-OF CO-C-COURSE NOT!"He maniacally waved his hands in denial. "YOU SHOULDN'T CALL PEOPLE MAMA JUST LIKE THAT YOU KNOW!" Tsuna's way of speaking got a little too harsh.

"YEAH YOU STUPID BRAT DON'T CALL JUUDAIME LIKE THAT!" Gokudera couldn't take staying quiet anymore.

"H-huh...i-is that bad..." She looked down with tears starting to build up.

"He-hey...wait! don't cry!~"

"Bad move dame-Tsuna..." A familiar voice said from behind them.

"R-REBORN! WHEN THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE!"

"Just now...now correct your actions...do you expect that being a parent is easy...you need to understand and appreciate..." Tsuna's spartan tutor told them and turned to leave the room once again. "Cheer her up you idiot, and also control your storm guardian...alright, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei come with me I'd like to explain some things to you..." Reborn smirked and lead the three other guardians out of the room, of course that was just a reason to get the three of them alone.

"He-h-hey! REBORN-ugh...why is it always me..." Face-palming and then turning back to his _daughter_. "Hey, now don't cry." He said softly and then took out a handkerchief and wiped the forming tears on her eyes. "I was just still shocked, I've never really had a kid before so...I hope you forgive me, and you can call me whatever you want...uhh...even_ mama_..." Tsuna gave her the warmest smile he could smile out. **(XD haha! 'smile out')**

"...I-I'm sorry as well...if I can recall correctly...my sensitivity is as of the same level as the Thunder Guardian..." She looked down and fiddled with her hands, like how Tsuna did earlier. "Is it really okay?"

"Ye-yeah! Of course why not..." _'So...she also got the sensitivity from Lambo...figures...'_

"Okay...mama!" She hugged Tsuna by the waist. And odd enough it wasn't as bad as Tsuna thought it would, it actually sounded cute and refreshing coming from her. She let go smiling brightly.

"Kufufufu...how cute...it's nice that you and our child are doing fine, _Tsunayoshi-kun..._" Mukuro cooed in his ears and once again wrapping his arms around poor Tsuna and successfully earning a glare from our favorite disciplinarian, oh it was so on!

"M-MUKURO! L-LET G-GO!" Tsuna wheezed out in a loud tone.

"If I heard correctly...you said _'our child'_ your DNA is not even swimming inside that girl..." Hibari spat out venomously. "Now... Let. Tsunayoshi. Go."

"Hi-hibari-san!" Tsuna let out a cute squeak.

"Neh..." Their little love quarrel was interrupted by the forgotten daughter. "Uhm...Mukuro-san I don't think mama likes you, you should let go...and I don't like you as well, you're really weird." Heh, Hibari _already_ liked this girl. She sent Mukuro a childish pout and glare. **(Awww...Isn't that sweet! She inherited Hibari's _passionate_ hatred for Mukuro!)**

"Hmmm...No." The illusionist only smirked and squeezed tighter and ignored the insult.

"Hiieee!"

"So you not understand Japanese properly?"

"Hmm? Japanese huh...maybe I'll have Tsunayoshi-kun teach me..." He licked Tsuna's ear and Tsuna with a_ 'Hieeee'_...and in front of Hibari...and Renka...

"Eeeww..." Awwww, now that was just plain cute.

"_kamikorosu yo..._" Now that...that's what you call scary as hell. Then tonfa's were out in plain sight.

"Kufufufu...don't you think it's dangerous to aim your weapon at me when Tsunayoshi-kun is in front of me like this?" As much as Hibari hated Mukuro's guts, he had to admit, Mukuro was right, he might hurt Tsuna with this method and the room space was not very wide and worse what if that kid gets involved.

"Did I ever mention how much I hate you?" The skylark grumbled menacingly.

"Hmmm...I love to play with you as well...I just love playing with Tsunayoshi_ more_..." Tsuna whimpered, this was too embarrassing to handle.

"Your crazy mister...and of all hairstyles, why would you have a pineapple hairstyle?" Oh she was definitely on Hibari's side and at least it helps keep Hibari cool even just a little.

Mukuro felt a nerve twitch. "That is none of your business child."

"Your holding my mama..."

"So? Your point exactly...?"

"Your too ambitious...I don't believe that mama will fall for a guy like you...I like papa-Kyoya better..."Tsuna could only stare in fear, who knows what Mukuro will do to this girl and his cheeks were a little red because the girl approved Hibari as her _papa_. And although Hibari had a stoic and emotionless face, he was pretty much happy inside and was like _'Take that bastard...'_.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

**

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING HIBARI KYOYA!)**

**HORIZON**

**Kumo no kirema sasu hi wo kono te de mata nigirishimeteiru**  
_Rising sun that is rifted by clouds, grasping it again with these hands_

**Hatenai chiheisen no sono saki ni**  
_Over the endless horizon_

**Dare ga matteru nani ga matteiru**  
_Who is waiting, what am I waiting for_

**Tatakai tsuzukeru hibi nanika wo eru tabi mata ushinatteku**  
_Days with continued battles, losing something again in the obtained times_

**Kokoro ga kiba wo muita sono saki ni**  
_Over the heart filled with fangs_

**Motomeru mono mitsukaru darou ka**  
_Can I find the things I seek_

**Obieteiru sugata ni kakerareru kotoba nado shiranai**  
_The frightened self doesnt know the fragmented words_

**Chiriyuku sadame no sono inochi**  
_The life that is destined to be dispersed_

**Mitodokeyou keshite ageyou**  
_Ill make sure to scatter it_

**_Ima sugu demo onozomidoori ni_**  
_Right now just as you wish_

**Kami korosu boku no risou wo jyama suru subete kowashite**  
_Ill bite you to death, Ill break everything that hinder my ideals_

**Sousa dare mo tomerarenai**  
_Yes, I wont be stopped by anyone_

**Kirisaite boku no kokoro ga moesakaru uchi wa dare mo**  
_Ill cut you up, whoever it is who blaze my heart_

**Sousa suki ni saseyashinai**  
_Yes, I wont let you do as you like_

**Okujyou kara miru sora kegarenaku ao no kasaneteiru**  
_The sky I see from rooftop, piling up the pure blue_

**Kodoku wo kakaekonda kono kokoro ni**  
_The heart that embraced solitude_

**Yoku niteiru tadayou you ni**  
_It is similar like floating_

**Shizuka na ao mugen no kanata ni**  
_In the quiet blue, in the infinite side_

**Furihodoku boku no shikai wo saegiru subete no mono wo**  
_Ill shake it, all things that interrupted my visions_

**Sousa dare mo kanaiyashinai**  
_Yes, I wont be matched by anyone_

**Hikisaite donna riyuu mo boku wo shibareyashinai no sa**  
_Ill tear you up, I wont be bound no matter what the reason is_

**Sousa ayatsureru wakenai**  
_Yes, I wont be manipulated easily_

**Kami korosu boku no risou wo jyama suru subete kowashite**  
_Ill bite you to death, Ill break everything that hinder my ideals_

**Sousa dare mo tomerarenai**  
_Yes, I wont be stopped by anyone_

**Kirisaite boku no kokoro ga moesakaru uchi wa dare mo**  
_Ill cut you up, whoever it is who blaze my heart_

**Sousa suki ni saseyashinai**  
_Yes, I wont let you do as you like_

* * *

**Ahh!~ the ending song for today kinda reflects the way Hibari feel right?**

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**I ALSO HOPE THAT AKIRA AMANO IS SAFE FROM ALL HARM! WE ALL NEED REBORN!**

**AND WE ALSO NEED THE ANIMATORS OF REBORN!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~  
**


	7. EEEVIL WIRES!: Omake

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~  
**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously  
_**

_"Your crazy mister...and of all hairstyles, why would you have a pineapple hairstyle?" Oh she was definitely on Hibari's side and at least it helps keep Hibari cool even just a little._

_Mukuro felt a nerve twitch. "That is none of your business child."_

_"Your holding my mama..."_

_"So? Your point exactly...?"_

_"Your too ambitious...I don't believe that mama will fall for a guy like you...I like papa-Kyoya better..."Tsuna could only stare in fear, who knows what Mukuro will do to this girl and his cheeks were a little red because the girl approved Hibari as her papa. And although Hibari had a stoic and emotionless face, he was pretty much happy inside and was like 'Take that bastard...'._

_**Now**_

Hibari was pretty much throwing a wild party deep inside but of course he kept his cool and cold poker-face.

"How cruel of all of you...2 against 1?"

"Make that 3...mama doesn't like you any better than a plain stranger..." For once Hibari wanted to thank the Gokudera for his sharp tongue. **(By the way my profile pic is Renka! for those who want to see it's just a one click away!)**

"Hmmm...well my time limit is almost up anyways...I've been out far too long..." He said out loud. "I better go now...my sweet Chrome is at her limit..." And on cue thick mist surrounded him and he turned back to Chrome and now was sleeping on the floor.

"Hmpf..." Hibari took away his tonfa's.

"Haa...I'm glad that's over..." Tsuna said wiping some beads of sweat forming on his forehead, he looked at his so called _daughter_. "You shouldn't say those things at Mukuro who knows what he could have done..."

"O-okay! I'll try not to next time!" She smiled up at him.

"And thank you for trying also Hibari-san." Tsuna gave him his sweetest smile.

"I wasn't trying to save you...If I were to attack this room will be destroyed along with the building..." He emotionless-ly said.

"E-eh...I-is that so...uh well thanks for not attacking anyway..." Sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Aren't you two gonna kiss?" Ah yes...WAIT WHAT!

"E-EH! K-KI-KI-KIS-KISS?" She nodded looking at them with that face and those eyes and the small cute pout...

"..."

And on cue! dun dun dun!

Hibari grabbed the collar of Tsuna's shirt and smacked his lips on the others' soft ones, with just a quick peck, and then Hibari let's him go after that and then he stared back to the girl who was now smiling. "Happy?" He said seemingly angry at her, but deep deep down he was very happy that she asked them to do that however our favorite victim-I mean err...favorite herbivore looked like the life just flew away from him.

"Happy! Renka is happy!"

"Good...now I can get out of here..." Hibari said and turned to finally free himself by reaching the door.

"A-ahh! wait Hibari-san!" Finally recovering.

"What..."

"W-well...we can't leave her and Chrome here, can't we?"

Hibari turned to face him and to see what he meant. Well for Renka she was still wired up in that machine/capsule and it seems the wires were too sensitive to just yank out all at once. And as for Chrome she was still knocked out after being possessed by Mukuro which he said was too long for Chrome and he was at his limit also. **(Mukuro has limits? I really don't think so...I just want a good reason to have them alone okay...)**

"Help me get them off mama, papa." She said motioning to the wires stuck on her and also she was attempting to pull one out gently and not longer than a second. "Hmpf...their so troublesome!" She managed to get her arms tangled tangled from all her movements.

_'She hates being restrained...that is so like Hibari-san...'_ Tsuna thought with a thoughtful expression mixed with a slight of amusement.

_'She's surprisingly clumsy...she must have gotten that from Tsunayoshi..."_ Thought our cloud guardian with a light and almost unseen smile.

"Heeeeelp~ The wires are **_EEEVIL_**!" And this girl was just adorable, trying her hardest to wiggle herself out of the wires, she was acting like Chrome crossed with Lambo or Ryohei.

Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle, approaching the child and un-winded some of the wires tangling around her. "Don't move too much okay." He said gently.

"Okay mama..." She obeyed and freezes completely with a determined expression.

Tsuna laughed at her. "I didn't say freeze completely just relax." Hibari only watched them fuss, with a hint of amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Oh...Okay." Relaxing Tsuna managed to untangle her from the so called _'EEEVIL_' wires and there was still some unplugging to do. "OWIE!"

"S-so-sorry! did I pull too hard!"

"No...it's not that you pulled too hard mama...the electricity stunned me...it's normal because I'm awake now and we need to get them off...Renka must endure a little bit more!"

"S-should I continue?"

"Of course mama! It's just a small shock...or you can ask papa, papa is supposed to be the strongest of all right?" Oh yes, Hibari definitely loves this girl already, they haven't even spoke to each other properly and the girl already knows him all too well.

"Uh...yeah right...Uhm...Is it okay Hibari-san?" The Sky warily asked his one and only cloud.

"Hn..." And with that he approached the two _small_ ones.

_'EHH? HOW RARE HIBARI-SAN IS HELPING!' _Yep a total shock for our beloved boss.

"Papa loooooves mama right!" And additional cute encouragement.

"Hn..."

"E-eh?"

"Just play along with her Tsunayoshi it's no use, children will be children..." Though...he didn't deny it...

"R-right...oh and thanks by the way Hibari-san..."

"For what?"

"Uhm...from Mukuro..." Tsuna said that with a gentle smile on his lips, but that didn't stop Hibari from getting a little irritated and with that his hand had slipped a little.

"OW!"

"A-ah! sorry we didn't mean it!" Even though it was Hibari's fault in the first place.

"It's okay mama!" She said smiling up to them.

Later on...

"Yaaay! Renka is finally free!" The cute android exclaimed, attempting to step out of her capsule only to have herself fall onto the cold floor or the room. "Uh...Renka does not know how to walk..."

Hibari laughed a little at this. LAUGHED! LAUGHED?

Agape his attention no longer averted to the girl...but to his beloved cloud was currently busy laughing at_ their_ child, with his eyes wide like plates.

"Mama! teach me how to walk!" Renka said getting herself up to a sitting position.

Finally snapping out. "Uh! ah! yes! of course, no problem!"

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

**

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING GOKUDERA HAYATO AND YAMAMOTO TAKESHI[DUET]!)**

**Oretachi no Yakusoku  
**

_**[Gokudera]**_  
_**Machigai sagashi shiteru mitai ni utsumuite**_  
_**It seems like lying our faces down when we search for the wrong things**_

_**Ato ippo fumidasenai de iruyotte warau no sa**_  
_**Or laughing after we didn't walk a step**_

_**Sonna yowaki na kako mo omoi mo**_  
_**That kind of weak past and feeling**_

_**Ore ga minna fukitobashite yaru**_  
_**I will blow off all of them**_

_**[Yamamoto]**_  
_**Machigai darake no TESUTO no kotae miseaeba**_  
_**To go showing the full of wrong answers test**_

_**Nandemo naittena kimochi ni natte warau no sa**_  
_**Or the feeling to laugh because of nothing**_

_**Sonna itsumo no arifureta shunkan**_  
_**Those always surprising moments**_

_**Korekara mo tsuzukun daro na**_  
_**Keep continue after this too**_

_**[Futari] [Both]**_  
_**Oretachi wa ashita no DOA wo tatakun da**_  
_**We striked upon tomorrow's door**_

_**Mada minu sekai wo kirihiraku you ni**_  
_**Opening the yet unseen world**_

_**Susumitai toori ni susumeba iin da**_  
_**Like the advancing way, it's better to keep advancing**_

_**Soko ga kitto michi ni naru kara**_  
_**Like that definitely a road will open**_

_**[Yamamoto]**_  
_**Machi ga yuuhi ni akaku somaru kaerimichi**_  
_**The return road that is dyed by red like the city's sunset**_

_**Naze da dekai koe de sakende mitai no wa**_  
_**Why is that that I feel like wanting to shout loudly**_

_**[Gokudera]**_  
_**Yuuhi nanka de tachidomaranai**_  
_**The sunset seems never stopping**_

_**Ima wo motto tsukisusumu dake sa**_  
_**Right now, we can only push forward more**_

_**[Futari] [Both]**_  
_**Oretachi wa ashita wo mitsumete irunda**_  
_**We are gazing at tommorow**_

_**Dare mo saegirenai tsuyoi shisen de**_  
_**The strong glance that no one can interrupt**_

_**Mada yume ga tooku te kata otosu hi mo**_  
_**The dream is still far away, the day we can drop our shoulders too**_

_**Itsumo minna soba ni iru kara**_  
_**Because everyone is always by our side**_

_**[Futari] [Both]**_  
_**Oretachi wa ashita no DOA wo tatakun da**_  
_**We striked upon tomorrow's door**_

_**[Yamamoto]**_  
_**Mada minu sekai wo kirihiraku you ni**_  
_**Opening the yet unseen world**_

_**[Futari] [Both]**_  
_**Susumitai toori ni susumeba iin da**_  
_**Like the advancing way, it's better to keep advancing**_

_**[Gokudera]**_  
_**Soko ga kitto michi ni naru kara**_  
_**Like that definitely a road will open**_

_**[Futari] [Both]**_  
_**Oretachi wa ashita wo mitsumete irunda**_  
_**We are gazing at tommorow**_

_**Dare mo saegirenai tsuyoi shisen de**_  
_**The strong glance that no one can interrupt**_

_**Mada yume ga tooku te kata otosu hi mo**_  
_**The dream is still far away, the day we can drop our shoulders too**_

_**Itsumo minna soba ni iru kara**_  
_**Because everyone is always by our side**_

_**[Gokudera]**_  
_**Oretachi itsu no hi ka otona ni natta toki**_  
_**The time when we become adults one day**_

_**[Yamamoto]**_  
_**Kyou to kawaranai egao de itai yo na**_  
_**We will still keep the unchanging smile like today**_

_**[Futari] [Both]**_  
_**Zutto**_  
_**Always**_

* * *

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**Sorry is it's a little short you guys! I guess I'm just a little tired from all our family bonding!**

**and also it is very much annoying...**

**I CAN'T WRITE PROPERLY! BUT I'LL STILL DO MY BEST!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~  
**


	8. And Then Renka Says F You

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**MY PICUTURE IS RENKAAAAA!~  
**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously  
_**

_"Yaaay! Renka is finally free!" The cute android exclaimed, attempting to step out of her capsule only to have herself fall onto the cold floor or the room. "Uh...Renka does not know how to walk..."_

_Hibari laughed a little at this. LAUGHED! LAUGHED?_

_Agape his attention no longer averted to the girl...but to his beloved cloud was currently busy laughing at their child, with his eyes wide like plates._

_"Mama! teach me how to walk!" Renka said getting herself up to a sitting position._

_Finally snapping out. "Uh! ah! yes! of course, no problem!"_

_**Now**_

"Waah~! Papa is suuuper strong! Look mama! papa is carrying Renka!" She exclaimed looking back at Tsuna who was following them not far smiling but was carrying Chrome on his back of course with a slight difficulty, Hibari was actually carrying his_ daughter_, not bridal-style, not piggy-back-style, it was a normal way to carry a kid. "Neh, papa where are we going?"

"..." Hibari didn't answer he was heading to the main door leading outside.

"Oh we're going out, I think they're all waiting outside."

"Really? other DNA donors? more Papas and mamas?" Hibari twitched at that, a carnivore does not want to share...

"Uhh...well...you can call them whatever you like...i don't think they would mind whether you call them onii-san or nee-san." Oh thank you Tsuna.

"Okay mama! it would be confusing if Renka would call the others mama and papa too~!"

And Hibari calmed down at that statement.

"Neh! papa! what does _'outside'_ look like?" She said curiously looking at Hibari at the eye, well he _was_ carrying her after all.

"You'll see that when your out..."

_'Hibari-san is surprisingly gentle when it comes to cute and small things...'_ Tsuna thought with a smile but the smile died away quickly when he realized what he was thinking and blushed deep red._ 'E-EH! WHAT AM I THINKING! GREAT NOT I FEEL LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF PERVERT OR SOMETHING!' _Tsuna wanted to slap himself.

"Tsunayoshi..." And that snapped our favorite mama back to reality.

_'Hibari...san...called me Tsunayoshi again...'_ "Ah! y-yes Hibari-san what is it?"

"Quit giving off that indecent face..."

"E-eh?"

"Mama...you looked like you were having trouble walking or something like stomach aches and mama's face was all red!"

_'So she thinks I'm having trouble digesting or something...'_ "Uh- oh, no! I was just thinking about something...it's nothing."

"Mama is okay papa, mama says so so it's okay~" She said facing back to Hibari again and he replied with a_ 'Hn'_.

They finally got to the door. Hibari opened it revealing everybody else...doing...uhh wrestling?

"SHUT UP LAWN HEAD!" Gokudera trying to choke Ryohei and pinning him to the ground.

"NO YOU SHUT UP OCTOPUS HEAD!" Ryohei exclaimed as he flipped both of them over now he's the one choking Gokudera. Yamamoto was laughing still thinking that they're_ best friends_ with Reborn on his shoulder acting normal. "Maa, maa! look you guys Tsuna and Hibari are here now!" And then all attention was averted to them.

Gokudera's expression changes to a sparkly one "Ju-juudaime!- GET OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT!" And then it changed back again, pushing Ryohei aside he went to his beloved tenth's side and wagged his tail a puppy and thoughtfully offered. "Let me help you carry her Juudaime, it's the least I could do for leaving you behind~" Motioning to Chrome, Gokudera grabbed her and placed her on his back instead with a...creepy passionate expression on his face. "AND WHY THE HECK IS THAT BASTARD CARRYING JUUDAIME'S CHILD!" Well...that was nice while it lasted...the calming atmosphere returned back to a raging storm.

"Ahh! It's alright Gokudera-kun! Hibari-san was being kind enough to help me carry these two!" Our cute boss protested while the cloud grunted in the background.

"But!-...F-fine..." Sulking a little the poor puppy felt like he was kicked out of his home. "Aw! it's alright Haya-chan! you're still Yamamochan's favorite!" Yamamoto said nudging him a little on the shoulder of course that did make Gokudera a little... "SHUT UP YOU BASEBALL FREAK!AND DO NOT CALL ME HAYA-CHAN YOU RETARDED NUMSKULL F*** YOU!" Yamamoto chuckled at that, Haya-chan was certainly a cute hot head.

"Neh...mama, papa...what does_ 'f*** you'_ mean?" And there we go, asking real questions here...

"EHH? Oh, no, no, no, no, no! That's bad Renka! never say those words okay!"For the first time sending an irritated mixed with a little nervousness glare to Gokudera.

"I'll agree with the herbivore on this one..." Hibari said sending off a more intimidating glare to Gokudera.

Gokudera changed back to the cute pleading puppy look while facing Tsuna. "I'm so sorry Juudaime!- and shut up you bastard nobody asked you to enter the picture, you're a poor excuse for a man!" And then changed with Hibari.

"Hey~! papa is not a poor excuse man! papa is strong and really brave!" She sent Gokudera a small glare.

"Shut up you little bi-" His sentence was cut by Tsuna's surprisingly scary dark aura and worse the smile on his face was sweet yet totally scary and creepy and it sent chills down Gokudera's spine.

"What was it that you want to say _Gokudera Hayato-kun~_?" Tsuna said with a sweet and seemingly warm tone. "Please do not forget that you are talking to a child and more importantly this child was just born a short while ago, _okay~_?" Oh, Tsuna was definitely hanging around too much with Reborn and Hibari.

"G-gomen...Juudaime..." Gokudera almost fainted.

"Wao..." Hibari smirked at the sight, it wasn't everyday you see Tsuna abusing his power on one of his guardians, right. _'I sight I would never want to miss...'_

Reborn also smirked._ 'So dame-Tsuna has already grown a liking on this girl...interesting but not entirely surprising...Hibari on the other hand...very interesting indeed...' _His smirk grew wider, as he looked at the cloud who was carrying the small girl.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

**

**Reborn&Ai-chan: _GOOD DAY TO YOU LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO AI-CHAN AND REBORN'S HILARIOUS INTERVIEWS!_**

**Ai-chan:_ Yo! this would be a first for me I've never hosted an interview before!_**

**Reborn:_ Whatever nobody asked you anyways..._**

**Ai-chan:_ How cruel...*sulks*_**

**Reborn:_ Okay moving on...our first guests..come on out you three!_**

**_*Tsuna comes out with Renka and Hibari, they were all hollding hands and Renka was in the center*_**

**Tsuna:_ Ah! good day everyone! hahaha it's not the first time I've been interviewed...but it's still a little scary..._**

**Renka:_ Don't worry mama! Renka and papa are nervous as well! right papa? *Looks at Hibari with her Tsuna-like eyes*_**

**_Hibari: Hnn..._**

**Ai-chan:_ Awww you three..._**

**Reborn:_ First question...Tsuna, how did you feel when you gave birth to Renka seeing as your a boy..._**

**Tsuna:_ WHAT! REBORN! AS YOU CAN SEE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HAD HER CREATED BY STEALING OUR DNA!_**

**Reborn:_ Thank you for your truthful answer, now moving on..._**

**Tsuna: _Wha- *Then decides to shut up since it would still be no use*_**

**Ai-chan:_ *Pats Tsuna at the back*_**

**Reborn:_ Hibari...in your song 'Hitoribocchi No Sadame' in the middle of the song you sing about how you don't know what love is and you don't know how to love...how do you know that you love or care about Tsuna and Renka..._**

**Hibari:_ ..._**

**Reborn:_ Interesting anwser..._**

**Tsuna:_ He didn't answer at all! Your cheating Reborn!_**

**Ai-chan:_ Yeah! your not being fair Reborn!  
_**

**Reborn:_ Shut up both of you...*Hits them with Leon's mallet form sending them unconscious* ahem...now last question...Renka, how much do you love your mama and papa..._**

**Renka:_ I looooove them soooooo much!_**

**Hibari:_ ..._**

**Reborn:_ Okay that's all for today! Tune in next time in REBORN'S HILARIOUS INTERVIEWS!_**

**Renka:_ Eh? You erased Ai-chan's name?_**

**Reborn: _She's unconscious..._**

**Renka:_ Oh okay..._**

**Reborn&Renka: _Bye everyone!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING LAMBO AND I-PIN[DUET]!)**

**Gyouza Gyuudon**

**_JAPANESE LYRICS_**

**_USHIUSHI MOGUMOGU gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_GYOOGYOO PAKUPAKU gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Issho ni MORIMORI gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Itsudemo nakayoshi sa-_**

**_Gyouza gyuudon! {I-Pin}gyouza gyuudon!_**  
**_Gyouza gyuudon SETTO![Hei! Omachi!]_**

**_{Lambo}Gyouza wa hazukashi ga riya_**  
**_Itsumo kuchi wo tojichau no_**  
**_Demo onaka no naka ni wa himitsu ga ippai_**  
**_Oishii himitsu da yo-_**

**_Zenzen TAIPU no chigau gyouza ni deatte_**  
**_KENKA ga itsu no maniyara_**  
**_Issho ni waratte bakarida-_**

**_USHIUSHI MOGUMOGU gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_GYOOGYOO PAKUPAKU gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Issho ni MORIMORI gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Itsudemo nakayoshi sa-_**

**_Gyouza gyuudon! gyouza gyuudon!_**  
**_Gyouza gyuudon SETTO! [Hei! Omachi!]_**

**_{I-Pin}Gyuudon wa yancha daisuki_**  
**_Choppiri NIKUNIKU shiindayo_**  
**_Demo izatoiu toki wa DOON tokamaete_**  
**_KAKKOII aji dasuyo_**

**_Makaseroyo_**

**_Zenzen TAIPU no chigau gyuudon ni deatte_**  
**_KENKA ga itsu no maniyara_**  
**_Issho ni inai to tsumannai_**

**_OREcchi mo_**

**_USHIUSHI MOGUMOGU gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_GYOOGYOO PAKUPAKU gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Issho ni MORIMORI gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Itsudemo nakayoshi sa-_**

**_Wa_**  
**_Wa jyanaiyo I-Pin zenzen utattenaijyan_**  
**_A utatteru yo_**  
**_Doko ga?_**

**_Uttateru no I-Pin mo_**  
**_Doko? Majime ni utatteba iinjyanai_**

**_I-Pin dekiru I-Pin yareru I-Pin sakeru_**  
**_Yatte yatte miro_**

**_USHIUSHI MOGUMOGU gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_GYOOGYOO PAKUPAKU gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Issho ni MORIMORI gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Itsudemo nakayoshi sa-_**

**_Itsuka hanare banareni natte mo_**  
**_Futari no nakayoshi SETTO wa_**  
**_Doko ka de oishiku HAPPII ni natteru hazusa_**

**_USHIUSHI MOGUMOGU gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_GYOOGYOO PAKUPAKU gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Issho ni MORIMORI gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Itsudemo itsudemo_**

**_USHIUSHI MOGUMOGU gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_GYOOGYOO PAKUPAKU gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Issho ni MORIMORI gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Itsudemo nakayoshi sa-_**

**_Ikuzo!_**

**_Gyouza gyuudon! gyouza gyuudon!_**  
**_Gyouza gyuudon SETTO! [Hei! Omachi!]_**

**_ENGLISH TRANSLATION_**

**_{Both}Cow cow chewing chewing gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Gyo gyo* flapping flapping gyouza gyuudon_**

**_Together swelling swelling gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Always close friends-_**

**_{Both}Gyouza gyuudon set! {Reborn}[Hey! Both of you!]_**

**_{Lambo}Gyouza has an embarrasing fate_**  
**_Everytime, it's shut by mouth_**  
**_But inside her stomatch there is many secrets_**  
**_Tasty secrets-_**

**_Totally different type, to meet with gyouza_**  
**_After fighting, before we know it_**  
**_We laugh together like idiots-_**

**_{Both}Cow cow chewing chewing gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Gyo gyo flapping flapping gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Together swelling swelling gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Always close friends-_**

**_{Both}Gyouza gyuudon set! {Reborn}[Hey! Both of you!]_**

**_{I-Pin}Gyuudon is very naughty_**  
**_A little bit hateful thinking_**  
**_But at sometime he can be do-n_**  
**_And release a cool flavor_**

**_{Lambo}Leave it to me_**

**_{I-Pin}Totally different type, to meet with gyuudon_**  
**_After fighting, before we know it_**  
**_It's already boring when we're not together_**

**_{Lambo}Me too_**

**_{Both}Cow cow chewing chewing gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Gyo gyo flapping flapping gyouza gyuudon_**

**_Together swelling swelling gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Always close friends-_**

**_{Lambo}It's not 'wa', I-Pin didn't sing at all_**  
**_{I-Pin}A, I do sing_**  
**_{Lambo}Where_**  
**_{I-Pin}I-Pin also sings_**  
**_{Lambo}Where? It's better if you sing seriously_**  
**_{I-Pin}I-Pin can do it, I-Pin will do it, I-Pin will shout_**  
**_{Lambo}Do it, then do it_**

**_{Both}Cow cow chewing chewing gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Gyo gyo flapping flapping gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Together swelling swelling gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Always close friends-_**

**_Even if one day we'll be separated_**  
**_Our friendship set will_**  
**_Be happy and tasty wherever and ever_**

**_Cow cow chewing chewing gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Gyo gyo flapping flapping gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Together swelling swelling gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_{I-Pin}Always {Lambo}Always_**

**_{Both}Cow cow chewing chewing gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Gyo gyo flapping flapping gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Together swelling swelling gyouza gyuudon_**  
**_Always close friends-_**

**_{Lambo}Let's go!_**

**_{Both}Gyouza gyuudon set! {Reborn}[Hey! Both of you!]_**

* * *

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**Sorry is it's a little short you guys! I guess I'm just a little tired from all our family bonding!**

**and also it is very much annoying...**

**I CAN'T WRITE PROPERLY! BUT I'LL STILL DO MY BEST!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~  
**


	9. Baby Steps and Romantic Kisses

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**(AND A LITTLE BIT MORE FLUFFY 1827 MOMENTS!)**

**I WISH I DIDN'T MAKE ANY GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES! OR MISSPELLINGS!  
**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously  
_**

_"What was it that you want to say Gokudera Hayato-kun~?" Tsuna said with a sweet and seemingly warm tone. "Please do not forget that you are talking to a child and more importantly this child was just born a short while ago, okay~?" Oh, Tsuna was definitely hanging around too much with Reborn and Hibari._

_"G-gomen...Juudaime..." Gokudera almost fainted._

_"Wao..." Hibari smirked at the sight, it wasn't everyday you see Tsuna abusing his power on one of his guardians, right. 'I sight I would never want to miss...'_

_Reborn also smirked. 'So dame-Tsuna has already grown a liking on this girl...interesting but not entirely surprising...Hibari on the other hand...very interesting indeed...' His smirk grew wider, as he looked at the cloud who was carrying the small girl._

_**Now**_

"Waaahhhh~! So pretty! hey papa what's that?" She said pointing at some proud looking purple colored flowers, but trying not to move so much in her _papa's_ grasp, they were roaming around the private lab's garden, and because Renka requested to see more of the outside world, asking him with puppy-dog-eyes, of course being weak against cute things...Hibari was _suckered_.

Before Hibari could answer Tsuna finally came back after_ lecturing _poor Gokudera. "Ah! hey there you are!"

"Oh it's mama! mama what's that pretty thing over there!" She pointed at the pretty flowers.

"Oh...those are flowers...I think that type of flower is called _Gladiolus Imbricatus_...for short Gladiolas...I read it on a book once." Tsuna laughed sheepishly after that. _'Purple..like Hibari-san's flames...'_

"Ohh~! what about that one? it's looks so pretty too and it has the same color as mama's eyes and Renka's eyes too!" Pointing at a small simple but elegant, honey colored flower.

"Err...uhm...I think..." He was cut off by are supposed-to-be-silent carnivore.

"Those are Lilies..._Lilium Distichum_..." Hibari sounded like he didn't care but his eyes shows otherwise._ 'Flowers that are like Tsunayoshi...'_

"Mama and papa sure know a lot~! I wanna grow up to be just like mama and papa~!" Putting on a determined look and punching up high, very, very childish.

"..."

"...Well that's cute..." Tsuna said while approaching them and poked her cheek. "We'll see about that..." In truth Tsuna was actually enjoying the company of his new _daughter_, for two reasons: the first one is because she's too cute to hate and the second is this way he gets to spend more time with his cloud guardian. _'Geeez...I'm being more motherly that I thought...though I don't really mind...'_

"Neh...mama, can you teach Renka how walk..." The small girl tugging on his sleeve, and of course snapping him out of his trance.

"A-ah! about that, I almost forgot!" Tsuna face them. "U-uhm...Is it okay...H-hibari-san..." He timidly held out his hands, and hoping that his cloud guardian would hand their small little child-errm..hatch-ling-uhh- cub?...pup?...okay what's the right word...fine, _daughter_ it is then...

On cue Hibari handed the small girl to his _wife_-err!..._mate?_...let's just say_ boss_...and of course Renka went to her mama gladly.

"Okay... we'll go through this slowly and carefully..." Tsuna put her down down on the ground gently as possible making sure she wouldn't fall back, holding her from behind for support. "No need to be scared okay...just step forward and try to balance yourself and don't rush yourself..." He sounded so motherly...and to Hibari, he was most certainly cute and devastatingly attractive, too beautiful, so innocent so hot-...okay that's probably about enough from Hibari.

"Okay step forward and...yes that's right..."

"Waaaaah~! this is exciting...!" Renka said giving off her widest smile. "Look papa!" She's almost as hyper as Tsuna...maybe...a little bit more...

And Hibari who was watching them not very far, was quite amused and very interested for the outcome.

"Okay...why don't you try and go over there..." He pointed out to an area that was near a whole bunch of beautiful flowers.

"Eh...? but it's soooo far away..."

"Don't worry I'll be right behind you..." His voice was very soothing, not only to Renka but also to Hibari.

Renka proceeded to step forward slowly and carefully trying to balance herself, and Tsuna who was trailing from behind, step by step inching closer to her destination, determined to successfully walk without falling, but honestly...her legs weren't weak and all, she just doesn't know how to walk, and watching the others walk helps a lot for a demonstration, Hibari who was watching them, was actually hoping that she wouldn't fall and or loose balance**(You know usually tough guys actually grow to like things faster than girls...like Gokudera with Uri)** Hibari was quite glad that he now has a valid and unsuspicious reason to spend time with his favorite herbivore.

"Woaah~! I did it! lookie here papa! I did it!" She exclaimed snapping Hibari back to reality.

"So you did..." Said the cloud giving off a very, very tiny smile.

And seeing that, Tsuna blushed hard...Hibari rarely smiles for anybody, though Tsuna didn't want to admit it, he was almost jealous that Hibari directed a smile to Renka...and not him, but little dis he know that Hibari was actually smiling _not_ only for Renka...

"Mama is such a great a great teacher~! mama should be rewarded, right papa?" A playful smile displayed on the child's face, and walked back to her papa motioning her arms to get him to carry her.

"Eh...uh...that's not necessary..." The smaller boy said while timidly playing with the hem of his shirt.

Hibari raised an elegant brow, looking all confused...even though he knew where this was leading, he was just playing along. "What do you have in mind then...?" He picked her up**(THIS IS SO EPIC! XD!)** like a real father would do to his child, it was true that he was already fond of her, she and Tsuna were just like Roll and Hibird...staying by his side without anything wanted in return, the least he could give was his affection also.

Renka brought her head closer to the cloud guardians ear and whispered...Hibari smirked...in a devilish way. Tsuna on the other hand who was watching them felt chills run down his spine, oh he had a very bad feeling about this, whatever their planning, it was gonna be bad, for him anyway. Hibari put Renka down and patted her head _still_ wearing that hot smirk. Tsuna mentally slapped himself for thinking that. _'What the heck am I thinking!' _Tsuna snapped back to earth when he noticed that Hibari was walking towards him **_STILL_** wearing that smirk, whatever he was planning to do, may he survive it successfully, he was right in front of him now.

"For being surprisingly a good teacher and _mother_..." Hibari started out emphasizing the word mother. "The kid asked me to give you something as a reward..." With that smirk growing wider by the second, Tsuna couldn't help but gulp, and silently praying over and over again, like a mantra of some sort.

"Y-you don't really h-ha-have to H-hibari-san..." Darn...he was shuttering._ 'I think I'm gonna pass out here and then...'_

"But, I insist..." He inched closer to his _prey_.

"R-really Hibari-san, y-you don't have t-mmpf!" His sentence was cut of by a pair of lips crashing down on to his own, he felt fireworks exploding in his stomach. Hibari bit Tsuna's lower lip, making the little bunny gasp in surprise, taking advantage of that, the clouds dominated the skies, he inserted his tongue inside Tsuna's sweet honey flavored cavern. Shakily Tsuna snaked his arms around Hibari's neck, shyly tilting his head for a much more comfortable position, oh yes he was enjoying it and so was Hibari who apparently smirked at the smaller boy's actions.

Renka smiled brightly and giggled, she covered her eyes with her hands, the truth was she only asked Hibari to kiss her mama, not make out senseless._ 'Hehe..well as long as their happy~!'_

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING GOKUDERA HAYATO AND YAMAMOTO GOKUDERA[DUET]!)**

**Oretachi no JOY!**  
**俺達のJOY!**  
**Our Joy!**  
**[Gokudera Hayato vs Yamamoto Takeshi][獄寺隼人vs山本武]**  
**- [Gokudera Hayato][獄寺隼人] | [Ichinose Hidekazu][市瀬秀和]**  
**- [Yamamoto Takeshi][山本武] | [Inoue Suguru][井上優]**

**_{Gokudera}Makezu kirai na wagamama ni OORUWEIZU_**  
**_{獄寺}負けず嫌いなわがままにオールウェイズ_**  
**_{Gokudera}Hate to lose and always stubborn_**  
**_Itsumo furimawasarete korogeta SUNIIKAA{Futari}sagashite_**  
**_いつも振り回されて転げたスニーカー {二人}探して_**  
**_The always swinging and rolling sneaker {Both}Searching for it_**

**_{Yamamoto}Kasa mo sasazu ni tobidashita REINIDE_**  
**_{山本}傘もささずに 飛び出したレイニィディ_**  
**_{Yamamoto}The protecting umbrella from the sudden rainy day_**  
**_Ame de kikanai BUREEKI hageshisa masu kaze_**  
**_雨で利かないブレーキ 激しさ増す風_**  
**_On a break which isn't the rain season, the wind keep stronger_**

**_{Futari}Miushinatta maigo no kimi ni sashidasenakatta migi te wa_**  
**_{二人}見失った迷子の君に 差し出せなかった右手は_**  
**_{Both}You, the lost child who is missing, the right hand that can't hold out_**

**_{Gokudera}Ima demo mada {Yamamoto}mune no naka de_**  
**_{獄寺}今でもまだ {山本}胸の中で_**  
**_{Gokudera}Now again {Yamamoto}inside our heart_**

**_{Gokudera}Mayoi samayoi hikari motomete {Yamamoto}kogare akogare nigirishimeteru_**  
**_{獄寺}迷い さまよい 光求めて {山本}焦がれ 憧れ 握りしめてる_**  
**_{Gokudera}The doubt wondering seeking for light {Yamamoto}Gripping the burning longing_**

**_{Futari}Hey! shougai kienai kizu naraba sore ijyou no kizuna wo kizuite_**  
**_{二人}Hey! 生涯消えない傷ならば それ以上の絆を築いて_**  
**_{Both}Hey! For the wound that won't disappear in your life, it will further build up the bonds_**  
**_JOY JOY egao ga mitai kara_**  
**_JOY JOY 笑顔がみたいから_**  
**_JOY JOY Because I want to see your smile_**  
**_{Gokudera}Nerau wa {Yamamoto}ippatsu {Futari}IESU! HOOMURAN_**  
**_{獄寺}狙うは {山本}一発 {二人}イエス！ホームラン_**  
**_{Gokudera}I'm aiming at {Yamamoto}one shot {Both}Yes! Home run_**

**_{Gokudera}Yume ya nozomi wa betsu betsu no EBURIDE_**  
**_{獄寺}夢や望みは別々のエブリディ_**  
**_{Gokudera}Dreams and wishes are an individual everyday_**  
**_Hibi no seikatsu RIZUMU wa niteita futari {Futari}ano koro_**  
**_日々の生活リズムは似ていた二人 {二人}あの頃_**  
**_The days' living rhythm that resembles us both {Both}That time_**

**_{Yamamoto}Hito no shiawase yorokobezu JERASHII_**  
**_{山本}他人の幸せ 喜べずジェラシー_**  
**_{Yamamoto}People's happiness, joy and jealousy_**  
**_Kyaku ni ii koto tsuzukeba soitsu mo fuan de_**  
**_逆にいいこと続けば そいつも不安で_**  
**_It's good to continue the opposite, that is also worrying_**

**_{Futari}MUKI ni natte mucha suru kimi ni butsuketakatta kimochi wo_**  
**_{二人}ムキになって無茶する君に ぶつけたかった気持ちを_**  
**_{Both}The rash you who ended up being hurt, the attacked feeling_**

**_{Gokudera}Ima nara sou {Yamamoto}chokkyuu shoubu de_**  
**_{獄寺}今ならそう {山本}直球勝負で_**  
**_{Gokudera}Right now {Yamamoto}in a pitch ball match_**  
**_{Gokudera}Iiu yo miseru yo wakariaitai_**  
**_{獄寺}言うよ 見せるよ 分かりあいたい_**  
**_{Gokudera}Say it, watch it, I want you to understand_**

**_*{Yamamoto}Ame ni {Gokudera}arashi ni {Futari}nigetarishinai_**  
**_{山本}雨に {獄寺}嵐に {二人}逃げたりしない_**  
**_{Yamamoto}Rain {Gokudera}Storm {Both}No one can run from them_**

**_{Futari}Hey! shougai daiji na mono subete donna ni hanareteita toshitemo_**  
**_{二人})Hey! 生涯大事なものすべて どんなに離れていたとしても_**  
**_{Both}Hey! All of the important things in your life, no matter how long you're separated_**  
**_JOY JOY akiramenai koto ga_**  
**_JOY JOY あきらめないことが_**  
**_JOY JOY the thing about not giving up_**

**_{Gokudera}Ichiban {Yamamoto}toosouna {Futari}So chikamichi_**  
**_{獄寺}いちばん {山本}遠そうな {二人}So 近道_**  
**_{Gokudera}Is the first {Yamamoto}distant {Futari}So shortcut_**

**_Yeah! {Gokudera}Kimi no kokoro made tondeyuke_**  
**_Yeah! {獄寺}君の心まで飛んでゆけ_**  
**_Yeah! {Gokudera}Until we fly to your heart_**

**_{Yamamoto}DAINAMAITO mo shiroi BOORU mo_**  
**_{山本}ダイナマイトも白いボールも_**  
**_{Yamamoto}Dynamite and white ball_**

**_{Futari}Haruka oozora no mukou de mattete_**  
**_{二人}遥か 大空の向こうで 待ってて_**  
**_{Both}Waiting beyond the distant sky_**  
**_Chikai no Ah SUTAARAITO sono hi made_**  
**_誓いの Ah スターライト その日まで_**  
**_The vow, Ah Starlight, until that day_**

**_{Gokudera}Haru natsu aki fuyu owari no nai MERIIGOORANDO ({Yamamoto}MERIIGOORANDO)_**  
**_{獄寺}春・夏・秋・冬 終わりのないメリーゴーランド ({山本}メリーゴーランド)_**  
**_{Gokudera}Spring summer fall winter, the never ending merry go round ({Yamamoto}Merry go round)_**

**_{Yamamoto}Deai wakare kurikaesu kimi to mata {Futari}meguri au tame ni_**  
**_{山本}出会い・別れ 繰り返す 君とまた {二人}めぐり逢うために_**  
**_{Yamamoto}Meeting separation cycling {Both}For the sake of meeting you again_**

**_{Futari}Oretachi! {Gokudera}shougai kienai kizu naraba_**  
**_{二人}俺達！ {獄寺}生涯消えない傷ならば_**  
**_{Both}We! {Gokudera}For the wound that won't disappear in your life_**  
**_{Yamamoto}Sore ijyou no kizuna wo kizuite_**  
**_{山本}それ以上の絆を築いて_**  
**_{Yamamoto}It will further build up the bonds_**  
**_{Futari}JOY JOY egao ga mitai kara_**  
**_{二人}JOY JOY 笑顔がみたいから_**  
**_{Both}JOY JOY Because I want to see your smile_**  
**_{Gokudera}Nerau wa {Yamamoto}ippatsu {Futari}IESU! HOOMURAN_**  
**_{獄寺}狙うは {山本}一発 {二人}イエス！ホームラン_**  
**_{Gokudera}I'm aiming at {Yamamoto}one shot {Both}Yes! Home run_**

**_{Futari}Let's go! kimi no kokoro made tondeyuke DAINAMAITO mo shiroi BOORU mo_**  
**_{二人}Let's go! 君の心まで飛んでゆけ ダイナマイトも白いボールも_**  
**_{Both}Let's go! Until we fly to your heart, dynamite and white ball_**  
**_Haruka oozora wo mezashite omoi wa tsunagaru Ah SUTAARAITO itsu no hi ka_**  
**_遥か 大空を目指して 想いは 繋がる Ah スターライト いつの日か_**  
**_Aiming at the distant sky, our feeling will connect, Ah Starlight, one day_**  
**_Omoi ga tsunagaru Ah SUTAARAITO sono hi made_**  
**_想いが 繋がる Ah スターライト その日まで_**  
**_Our feeling will connect, Ah Starlight, until that day_**

* * *

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**okay...I'm apologized...it's a very late update...I DELL ASLEEP!  
**

**I CAN'T WRITE PROPERLY! BUT I'LL STILL DO MY BEST!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	10. Mama And Papa's Lovey Dovey, Love Bed

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**Okay...I M TRULY SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES! Gosh this is embarrassing...I realized I had more mistakes than I thought...OH AND PLEASE NOTIFY ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!  
**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously_**

_"Y-you don't really h-ha-have to H-hibari-san..." Darn...he was shuttering. 'I think I'm gonna pass out here and then...'_

_"But, I insist..." He inched closer to his prey._

_"R-really Hibari-san, y-you don't have t-mmpf!" His sentence was cut of by a pair of lips crashing down on to his own, he felt fireworks exploding in his stomach. Hibari bit Tsuna's lower lip, making the little bunny gasp in surprise, taking advantage of that, the clouds dominated the skies, he inserted his tongue inside Tsuna's sweet honey flavored cavern. Shakily Tsuna snaked his arms around Hibari's neck, shyly tilting his head for a much more comfortable position, oh yes he was enjoying it and so was Hibari who apparently smirked at the smaller boy's actions._

_Renka smiled brightly and giggled, she covered her eyes with her hands, the truth was she only asked Hibari to kiss her mama, not make out senseless. 'Hehe..well as long as their happy~!'_

**_Now_**

And then the day already turned into dusk and it was getting dark as well.

"Hooooooh~! It's all gloomy now! Hey mama, what are those pretty lights up there?" And back to our questioning little child.

"A-ah...The small ones are stars and the big one over there is the moon..."

"What about the yellow one earlier...are they the same?"

"Oh the other one is the sun..."

And the automatic lights of the garden finally turned on, and giving off a pretty sight...on Renka's point of view though...

Hibari who found a bench to sit on, watched them intently, while yawning in the process.

"OIII! SAWADA! I'VE BEEN EXTREMELY LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!" A very familiar voice called out to them. "WE ARE GOING TO AN EXTREME HOTEL! EVERYONE IS ALREADY IN THE FRONT ENTRANCE OF THE BUILDING!"Ah plain Ryohei, and he was disrupting Hibari's peace and calm mind, and not long after the noisy entrance and extreme exclamation, he was ready to take out his tonfa's, well he hasn't fought anyone for a while but decided to drop it, he _did_ have a_ family_ to take care of.

"O-oh yes...we'll be right there!" Tsuna yelled back. "Let's go..." Motioning his arms to pick up Renka.

"Okie~!" She climbed up to Tsuna's arms and snuggled comfortably on his neck, Hibari just followed them silently, and Tsuna noticing Hibari's presence his cheeks flushed deep red when the hot memory snapped back to his mind, he tried his best not to stumble on anything, if that were to happen, he and Renka might get hurt.

Not a very long walk to the front entrance, they got there and saw every one already hyped up and ready...well except for Gokudera who was still sulking over in a corner.

"Yo, Tsuna! how was your walk?" Yamamoto asked as cheerful as ever, while walking towards them.

"O-oh...it was fine..." Another flash of the hot and wet kiss Hibari gave him popped into his mind, he blushed as if there were no tomorrow.

"Eh? you're a little red Tsuna...you okay?"

Before he got to answer, Renka's Gokudera DNA acted up and butted in the conversation. "Oh! Mama had a really great time! mama must be tired though, after all mama was teaching Renka how to walk and all, after that mama and papa got all lovey-dovey and they kis-" Tsuna immediately clamped his hand over her mouth before she said anything else...Hibari who was right behind them and was listening to the conversation, smirked.

"Ahehehe...I was teaching her how to walk that's all...and Hibari-san was helping me...nothing more..."

"Hn..." The cloud just went past them heading back to the limo, they were leaving after all.

"Oh is it...you should rest after we get to the hotel then! and don't worry about Gokudera...I'll take good _care_ of him!" Yamamoto went away grinning.

Tsuna was silent for a moment, trying to register what Yamamoto just said."Mama...let's go to papa..." Well he decided to just leave it to that and answered the child's question instead. "Alright then." He brought both of them to the limo where everyone was already seated, Chrome who was sleeping soundly on the other side of the limo, and back to sitting next to Hibari.

Everything was going all smooth as the limo started to move, well it _was_ peaceful until... "Well...wasn't today _fun_ dame-Tsuna..." The devil just asked a question, A.K.A., the world's greatest Hitman, the one and only Sun Arcobaleno, and Sawada Tsunayoshi's home tutor and torturer, Reborn.

"Yes...it is a little fun..." Tsuna muttered.

"Hello..." Renka greeted, motioning to the other guardians and Reborn.

"Hey there! well aren't you a cute little kid...you do remember my name right?" Renka gave him a small nod Yamamoto's arm was long enough to reach out to her and ruffled her hair in the process. "Call me whatever you want kiddo!" The small child nodded multiple times and said a cheerful 'Okay'.

"You two are more like siblings..." Reborn broke in.

She looked at the arcobaleno for a second before facing Yamamoto again. "Then I should call you Takeshi-nii~!"

They both smiled at each other.

"EXTREMELY CALL ME RYO-NII!"

"Gokudera is fine..." The sulking storm finally spoke.

She gave them each nods and smiles and it seems that this ride was a little different from before, firstly because it was_ less_ violent and everyone knew better than to go all...censored...in front of a kid.

The rest of the way was all laughter and surprisingly _innocent_.

Not long after the fine ride, they finally arrived to** (What Reborn referred to)** Vongola's Private Hotel. This is by the way, huge beyond all reason.

"Whoa...it's sooo big mama..."

"Yeah it is..." Putting the child down on the ground.

"Oi, Renka come over here for a second." Reborn said motioning to her to come closer.

"Eh..." She brought her head down to listened to what the tiny person was gonna say-errm...whisper.

"So then will you help me with this?"

"Okie! Reborn-chama~!" She gave him a salute of respect.

A small cough attracted their attention. "All right everyone I'll be announcing your room partners and no complaining...me, Yamamoto and Gokudera in the room on the **R**ight side of the building, room 8059, Lambo, Ryohei and Chrome you guys are in the room on the** L**eft side of the building, room 339669 and lastly Hibari, dame-Tsuna and Renka you are in room 1827 also on the **R**ight side of the building...oh and before I forget, here." Reborn threw 3 books at Tsuna, which he caught each clumsily and after that handing everyone their room keys. "The first book is a basic dictionary have Renka read it before activating her sleep mode or maybe you could let her read that tomorrow, the second book is a story book, the third one is her manual book just in case you wonder about things she could do and cannot do...Yamamoto, Gokudera, let's go." The Sun Arcobaleno motioned to his roommates to get going but turned for one last glance. "Tomorrow we'll be going back to Namimori so you can finally enjoy you summer break..." Turning once more and walking to the direction of their room.

"Uhh...thanks I guess..." Our cute boss could only stare at the books. _'Wow...how organized of Reborn...'_

"Herbivore...let's go..." Hibari called out to him, he was already a few feet away from him with Renka holding his hand.

"A-ah, I'm coming Hibari-san!" Tsuna blushed when he realized it, he was sleeping with Hibari-san...His strongest guardian, the most scariest person in Nami-chuu, the one who called himself a carnivore. _'Oh this is gonna be a long night...'_ **(The way Tsuna said those things...it sounded sooo wrong...)**

"Hurry up mama~!"

Not very long they finally reached their room.

Muttering some silent curses, our favorite skylark entered the room settling his suit case near the sofa.

"E..eh...there..is only one bed..." Eying unbelieving around him the boss nearly lost his head, there was only one king-sized bed, sure the three of them will fit but that would have been embarrassing for our cute little tuna and skylark, knowing about their gender.

Hibari was silently setting some covers on the couch before he took his bath and get to his pj's. "Herbivore...I'll sleep in the couch..."

"Neh...aren't you and papa supposed to go all lovey-dovey and cuddly while sleeping...papa should hug mama when they sleep!" And that did it, both stopped what they were currently doing, Tsuna who was unpacking his pj's dropped the shirt he was holding and Hibari who was holding some covers looked at them and then smirked. Oh no doubt, this was certainly going to be a very, very, _very_ long night.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING LAL MIRCH!)**

**Burning Prayer  
**

**Tsuki ga nijimu**  
**Nemurenai yoru wo**  
**Kurikaesu tabi**  
**Uzuku kono kizu ato**  
**Yakeru youna**  
**Kanashimi ni madoi**  
**Tameiki sae**  
**Yukisaki wo wasureta**  
**Ushinau koto wa**  
**Owari nannka janai**  
**Sono shunnkan ni**  
**Yuragu mirai**

**Jounetsu ni fureta nara**  
**Akumu wo tsuranuite miserukara**  
**Yuzurenai omoi hodo**  
**Muneno tsuyosa ni kaete**  
**Nikushimi e idomu nowa**  
**Kagiru honou ga moeru tsugiru made**  
**Tatakau koto wo chikatta kara**

**Yamini kizamu**  
**Kamishimeta omoi**  
**Yarikire nasaga**  
**Seijaku wo yurusazu**  
**Kuruizaita**  
**Setsunasa ga karamu**  
**Kotoku no naka**  
**Zawameki ga kienai**  
**Nakushita iro wa**  
**Kiesattannjanai**  
**Itsuka futatabi**  
**Hikari hanatsu**

**Yuraganai kimochi hodo**  
**Kotae nara kono te de michibikuto**  
**Atsuikoto wo mitatame**  
**Nagai setsuna ni ikiru**  
**Kirameki wo nozomu nowa**  
**Tsumi de somaru kage ga yorokobi de**  
**Afureru koto wo inotta kara**

**Jounetsu ni fureta nara**  
**Akumu wo tsuranuite miserukara**  
**Yuzurenai omoi hodo**  
**Muneno tsuyosa ni kaete**  
**Nikushimi e idomu nowa**  
**Kagiru honou ga moeru tsugiru made**  
**Tatakau koto wo chikatta kara**

**Yuraganai kimochi hodo**  
**Kotae nara kono te de michibikuto**  
**Atsuikoto wo mitatame**  
**Nagai setsuna ni ikiru**  
**Kirameki wo nozomu nowa**  
**Tsumi de somaru kage ga yorokobi de**  
**Afureru koto inotta kara**

_English:_

_The moon hazes_  
_In the night I cannot sleep_  
_My wound tingles_  
_When i keep repeating_  
_As i wander around this burning pain,_  
_My sighs also forget where to go..._  
_The "End" is not something you loose_  
_And at that same time,_  
_The future sways_

_If you have touched my passion,_  
_I'll go through the nightmare_  
_The feeling i cannot share,_  
_I'll make it as power in my heart._  
_I'll face hatred until this flame goes out_  
_because, I prayed..._  
_for fighting_

_There is this mad feeling in the darkness_  
_And this slacking completion,_  
_Will not forgive silence_  
_The sad feeling that blossomed off-season tangles,_  
_In this loneliness, these noises don't disappear_  
_The color that disappeared,_  
_Didn't actually disappear_  
_They will shine one again someday_

_This feeling that doesn't sway,_  
_I'll lead you to the answer with my bare hands._  
_Since I've seen the hotness,_  
_I live through long sadness_  
_The one that seeks for brightness,_  
_The shadow that is covered in sins is happiness,_  
_I also prayed to fulfill..._

_If you have touched my passion,_  
_I'll go through the nightmare_  
_The feeling i cannot share,_  
_I'll make it as power in my heart._  
_I'll face hatred until this flame goes out_  
_because, I prayed..._  
_for fighting_

_This feeling that doesn't sway,_  
_I'll lead you to the answer with my bare hands._  
_Since I've seen the hotness,_  
_I live through long sadness_  
_The one that seeks for brightness,_  
_The shadow that is covered in sins is happiness,_  
_I also prayed to fulfill..._

* * *

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**okay...I'm apologized...it's a very late update...I DELL ASLEEP!  
**

**I CAN'T WRITE PROPERLY! BUT I'LL STILL DO MY BEST!**

**And thank you for all the supporting reviews! thank you so much you guys!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	11. The Bird That Fell In Love With A Fish

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**XDD! I AM SOOO LAZY! HAHA!  
**

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!  
**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously_**

_"E..eh...there..is only one bed..." Eying unbelieving around him the boss nearly lost his head, there was only one king-sized bed, sure the three of them will fit but that would have been embarrassing for our cute little tuna and skylark, knowing about their gender._

_Hibari was silently setting some covers on the couch before he took his bath and get to his pj's. "Herbivore...I'll sleep in the couch..."_

_"Neh...aren't you and papa supposed to go all lovey-dovey and cuddly while sleeping...papa should hug mama when they sleep!" And that did it, both stopped what they were currently doing, Tsuna who was unpacking his pj's dropped the shirt he was holding and Hibari who was holding some covers looked at them and then smirked. Oh no doubt, this was certainly going to be a very, very, very long night._

**_Now_**

And there we have it, a nice hotel, nice rooms, and very, very, very, niiiiiiiiccceee bed.

_'H-how...did...I MANAGE TO GET MYSELF INTO THIS!'_ Mentally slapping himself, a furiously blushing Tsuna made himself comfortable. _'Well...it's not that bad...but still...'_ The arrangement was; Hibari, Renka and Tsuna. _'I'M SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED AS HIBARI-SAN!'_

"Hey herbivore, aren't you forgetting something..."

"E-eh...wh-what...?"

"The infant told you what to do..." Our ever stoic skylark spoke calmly.

"A-ah! Right, we need to tell her a story and we have to get her into night mode!"

"_'We'_? The infant gave the books to _you_..." Still very stoic.

But his tone startled the brunette a little bit. "A-ah...r-right..."

"Story...?" The cute offspring finally spoke out and tilting her head in the process. "Are they pretty as well?"

"O-h, uhm...how do I say this..." Tsuna tried to think of a better explanation to give to the girl.

"A story is the telling of a happening or connected series of happenings, whether true or fictitious; account; narration ..." It was helpful but, seriously? This is a kid Hibari, A KID!

"Ohh..." She tried her best to register that all, but decided to keep quiet about it.

"O-okay...thank you for that Hibari-san." Pausing for a short time, to grab the story book on the counter next to the bed. "Okay, listen okay...the first story is _'The Bird and The Fish'_." Both listened intently, yes both...even Hibari was listening to his beloved _wife_. **(This is actually a poem...I found it in deviant art. com)**

_**"There once was a bird, he had all he could want. Freedom, love nothing could stop him, or so he thought. There once was a fish, she had all she wanted, but she wanted more, she wanted to fall in love, have a family and start her life as soon as possible, that's what she wanted, truly.**_

_**There once was a Bird and a fish, they met and became friends. She loved hearing the birds tales of other lands, the stories were nothing like she imagined. Plus he was free and could fly away anytime, something she could never do.**_

_**The bird loved hearing her stories, tales and legends of life under water was nothing he ever thought of, It was different something she could never really experience. And they fell in love.**_

_**Impossible you would think that the two most unlikely creatures could ever meet, than ever fall in love. They did though, they loved being near each other though the question that will always be asked…Where will they live? The answer though it is simple, who cares?**_

_**For they love each other that is all that matters, for a bird can never love a fish without being loved back. The End."**_ Tsuna loved reading the story, it was romantic and wonderful, and then taking a look at the other two to see their reactions or expressions. Hibari was just the same as before, Renka however had the opposite expression, she had flowers, sparkles and hearts pop into existence but it was pretty obvious that the two had nothing to say.

Hibari suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going Hibari-san...?"

"Lights." He turned off the lights and went back to bed. **(XDD WHAT ARE YOU A VAMPIRE NOW? HAHA!)**

Checking the time on a nearby wall clock and then turning back to them. "Okay now...it's 8:30 PM...Renka should be sleeping now..." Tsuna reached out to another book on the counter which was entitled _'Custom Manual [Experiment 027]'_ reading the contents then flipped it to page 18, then read it out loud. "Night Mode: Simply say the password 'HKST1827' after doing so, owned android commonly known as _'RENKA'_ will appease, if that occurs then give out the necessary time for slumber..."

"12 hours, since it's already 8:30 PM, she should wake up tomorrow at 7:30 AM." Suggested our favorite skylark...well...more like ordered.

"U-uh...I suppose your right...uhm...is it okay for you Renka?"

Renka who listening very thoroughly answered. "Of course mama!"

"H-here we go..." Reading again before saying. "Entering password HKST1827..."

And as the manual predicted Renka appeased.

"12 hours..."

And on cue her eyelids closed and returned to a non-oxygen-breathing organism, she almost looked like she was dead, yet again it's not the first time they've seen her like that.

"That was easier than than I first thought it would be...but I never expected that this would be the result..." His tone changed, and in Hibari's point of view, he looked awfully sad, I mean Hibari hated to admit it though, they only met Renka in a short period of time but the girl was hard to hate. **(Just like Hibari's relationship with Hibird!)**

And Hibari being Hibari. "Get over it, the kid will wake up tomorrow." It didn't sound comforting and it didn't make Tsuna any better though.

"I...suppose your right Hibari-san..." Snuggling lower and practically hiding his face under the blanket, Tsuna gave a small sigh, trying to get it out of his head. _'Who am I kidding...it was an illusion...to actually think that Hibari-san like to hang around with me...even with Renka here, I'm sure he wouldn't care about me...'_ Tears threatening to fall. _'No...I shouldn't cry over such a small matter...'_ Curling up a little more, he inched himself closer to Renka's night mode form, and had one of his shaking hands to embrace her.

Hibari on the other hand noticed this and then he did the unexpected...to Tsuna anyway. He embraced both of them, his arms being longer and obviously stronger than Tsuna's, it was quite easy for him.

And a great shock to Tsuna, his face was probably redder than a tomato. "H-hi-hibari-sa-"

"Kyoya..."

"E-eh?"

"Call me by my name idiot..." **(Well this is Hibari we're talking about...you can't expect him to be ALWAYS romantic...)**

Tsuna finally calmed dawn and smiled, still with a small tint of pink painted on his cheeks. "A-alright...K-kyo-ya..." _'I guess...I was half wrong about Hibari-san...he isn't always cold blooded right...'_ Laughing to himself, at least now he knew that Hibari was willing to raise a child with him, I guess Tsuna's Hyper Intuition helped him with his feelings this time.

"Good night...Kyoya..." He really wanted it it to sound a lot more louder but instead it came out as a whisper.

"Hn." Good thing Hibari has a good sense of hearing. _'Good night, Tsunayoshi...' _And they both drifted to a soundless sleep._  
_

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!)**

**MAMORUBEKI MONO  
**_THINGS I MUST PROTECT_**  
**

**Romaji**

**ore no kokoro**  
**hikaru RING**  
**tomoru honoo kakugo no akashi**  
**kimi wo mamoru**

**donna ni mayoi nayan de demo donna ni omoi negatte temo**  
**sore dake jya kaerarenai**  
**ikiru tame ni hitsuyou naraba shinuki de tachimukatte yukusa**  
**kako e mirai e NEVER GIVE UP**

**oozora no shita ima dekiru koto**  
**sagasu no sa sono egao doko ka ni kakureteru**  
**ore no ashita ni mamorubeki mono**  
**taisetsu na kimi ga iru kara**

**tawana kokoro**  
**uchikudai te**  
**misete yaruze hisometa POWER**  
**hitori jyanai**

**donna ni fukaku kizutsuitemo donna ni tooku kanjite temo**  
**susumu beki michi wa hitotsu**  
**sekaijyuu doko wo sagashitemo minna hitori shikainai kara**  
**nani ga attemo DON'T BE AFRAID**

**kasanaru kokoro tsunagaru te to te**  
**tsukamu no sa sono egao sugu soba ni aru kara**  
**tooi ashita ni yakusoku shiyou**  
**yuzurenai yume ga aru kara**

**oozora no shita ima dekiru koto**  
**sagasu no sa sono egao doko ka ni kakureteru**  
**ore no ashita ni mamorubeki mono**  
**taisetsu na kimi ga iru kara**  
**kimi ga iru kara**

_English_

_My feelings_  
_The shining ring_  
_The burning flame, the proof of resolution_  
_To protect you_

_No matter how lost my worry is, no matter how wishful my feelings are_  
_It won't change just like that_  
_To keep living, if it's necessary, I'll fight with my dying will_  
_For the past, for the future: never give up_

_Under the sky, things I can do now_  
_I'm searching for that smile, wherever it is hiding_  
_My tomorrow, things I must protect_  
_Because the important thing is that you are here_

_The cruel feeling_  
_I will crush it_  
_I will show you the hidden power_  
_I am not alone_

_No matter how deep my hurt is, no matter how distant my feelings are_  
_I must advance, there is only one road_  
_Even when we are seaching around the world, we are not alone_  
_No matter what happens: don't be afraid_

_The feelings piling up, the connected hands_  
_I want to grab that smile, because I'll be by your side immediately_  
_For the distant tomorrow, let's make a promise_  
_Because we have a dream that can't be handed over_

_Under the sky, things I can do now_  
_I'm searching for that smile, wherever it is hiding_  
_My tomorrow, things I must protect_  
_Because the important thing is that you are here_  
_Because you are here_

* * *

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**And thank you for all the supporting reviews! thank you so much you guys!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	12. Good Morning Kisses And Fun Things

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**...it was an awkward day...I just had...**

**AND I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I FELL ASLEEP! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN UPDATED A LOT MORE EARLIER!  
**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously_**

_Tsuna finally calmed dawn and smiled, still with a small tint of pink painted on his cheeks. "A-alright...K-kyo-ya..." 'I guess...I was half wrong about Hibari-san...he isn't always cold blooded right...' Laughing to himself, at least now he knew that Hibari was willing to raise a child with him, I guess Tsuna's Hyper Intuition helped him with his feelings this time._

_"Good night...Kyoya..." He really wanted it it to sound a lot more louder but instead it came out as a whisper._

_"Hn." Good thing Hibari has a good sense of hearing. 'Good night, Tsunayoshi...' And they both drifted to a soundless sleep.  
_

**_Now_**

Ah! What a wonderful morning, the sun is shining, the atmosphere great, it is certainly a beautiful day!

And as expected the_ padre di famiglia_**(I dunno if I said that right...I don't speak italian...)** had woken up early, and only to see his beloved **_wife_** and daughter laying beside him peacefully, he couldn't help but smile a little. His little tuna's expression was beyond cute, snuggling deep in his pillow, hands were slightly gripping the blanket and not to mention he was drooling a little bit on the sheets but still managed to be cute and alluring.

Looking up at the wall clock and checking the time, it was 6:09. And finally deciding to get up and leave his little heaven, he went to the bathroom and took a a nice shower and thinking over the things that just happened, reflecting in silence. _'I can't say I hate this situation...as long it's with Tsunayoshi...I wouldn't really mind.' _The calmness replaced by rage, remembering the rough and horrible battles his Tsunayoshi had gone trough, the battle with Varia, where he could only watch in silence while Tsunayoshi was fighting for his life, and especially the conflict in the future and as the future Kusakabe had explained, the Tsunayoshi of that era had died, HIS Tsunayoshi was dead, and that nearly gave him a heart a attack. And then remembering the battle between Vongola and Shimon...the time he had entered the picture, he was expecting to see him relief and gladness reflecting in his eyes, but instead hurt and unfocused ones were visible, true he had to do something to get rid of that expression and bring back his normal glow, which he had done successfully after defeating Suzuki Adelheid and throwing off his speech about the Sky and Cloud.

And then he had enough cleaning up, he got out of the showers and dressed himself with a black t-shirt and plain pants.

Later after a nice shower, he made his way to the sofa where he was supposed to sleep on last night and started reading a nice book for the sake of killing time.

7:18...

Almost.

And back to reading, it was kind of boring without the two, Hibari would happily admit to himself that he was quite fond teasing the cute herbivore and tkaing care of _his_ child and right now he kind of missed them and his own thoughts managed to make him frown.

"Hi-hibari-san...O-ohayo." Speaking of the angel, the cute bunny was now awake. "What time is it...?" Just imagine that you're seeing the one you love the most cutely rubbing his eyes right in front of you.

Fighting the urge to smile, it took almost all of his willpower to do so. "I told you last night to call me by my name..." And with that said the brunette blushed by remembering that.

"U-uh..right...sorry...K-kyoya..." The name being said by his tongue and voice, it sounded almost music to the skylark, though he was still shuttering, Kyoya didn't mind at all.

"It's 7:18..."

"Oh...I guess I should take a shower now then..." Rushing to get up and picking out some clothes he prepared from last night, and rushing to the bathroom. Honestly Tsuna didn't even know why he was embarrassed, his face just was so hot from all the blushing he had already gone through.

_'E-eh...the bathroom is already used...that means...I'M TAKING A SHOWER IN THE SAME BATHROOM AS HIBA-I mean..KYOYA!'_ Calm down Tsuna...it's not the first time you shred something with Hibari...

He took a quick shower and after drying himself clean, he dressed himself with a gray shirt with a number 27 printed on it and the usual orange jacket with a hoodie.

And coming out with a towel hanging above his head and with some wet strands of hair sticking stubbornly on the sides of his cute poutie looking face, he didn't know he was damaging his beloved husband's heart just by looking that way, in other words even though he was male, he looked as if he was born a female.

And then there was silence.

"O-oh...It's already 7:27...looks like we have to wait little more..." And it's Tsuna who broke the ice first, drying his hair quicker.

"Hn..."

Tsuna headed out to the bed where his daughter slept.

To Hibari, Tsuna looked quite eager to see_ their _child awake from slumber.

And then at that moment Tsuna started humming his favorite song called _Sakura Addiction_, only to kill a few more minutes.

And then there it was again, her hand just twitched.

"Ah!" A huge smile spread on his cute face, seeing her eyelids flutter open, at that time both brown orbs met.

"Oh...good morning mama~! Whoa...it's morning already..." Getting up from bed to a sitting position.

"Yeah...it's a lovely morning..."

"Why is papa all they way over there..." Speaking to herself a moment. "Neh! Papa...aren't you supposed to kiss us good morning!"

"E-e-ehhhh!" Typical little tuna, flushing as always.

A smirk was placed on the skylark's lips. "Oh, how could I forget, what a bad father I am..." Standing up and placing the book on a near by counter, he made his way to the two who was sitting on the bed.

"Ky-kyoya...it's...well...uhm..." And then and there, Tsuna gave up.

Hibari neared them and gave Tsuna a small peck on the lips and Renka on the forehead.

Renka gave a giggle, while Tsuna...well he was beet red, that's for sure.

"Hoooh~! Papa is doing a really good job isn't he mama! You should give him a reward!" Remember folks, innocence can bring trouble sometimes but, WHO CAN SAY NO TO THOSE INNOCENT HOPEFUL EYES.

"E-eh?" No idea, still...honestly Tsuna you are certainly too dense for your own good.

"Kissey, kissey~!" Cheered out the child.

And if anybody asks...yes...Hibari was enjoying every second of this...oh how loved this child. "Well...? Aren't you gonna kiss you _lover_ Tsunayoshi?" An evil smirk blossoming on his lips...only more eviler.

"Bu-but...but...err...I...well I'm not good at kissing like Hib-I mean...Kyoya...and I also don't know much about kissing..." Cutely fiddling with his fingers, he shyly looked up and raised his head to peck his beloved cloud's lips, it was short but it was very sweet.

"Mama you also forgot papa's good morning kiss..." Pouting angrily at her mama. "Papa will cry if you don't you know!" Cutely scolding her mama. "You don't want papa to feel sad now don't you?"

"Our child is right Tsunayoshi..." And then the devil cooed.

The sky couldn't help but gape at his cloud._ 'Right? RIGHT! Right at what? That you would cry? Oh please, I'm quite sure that you already lost your tear-glands ever since you were born!'_ Mentally crying his eyes out...what could he possibly do now?

Tsuna let out another squeak in pure embarrassment. "B-bu-but-b-but! I just kissed him..."

"No excuses mama~! Papa kissed us too!" And now giving out a chibi Hibari-like glare.

No choice. "F-fi-fine..." Alas repeating his previous activity...supposedly short but his head was held back by a hand...

And if anybody asks...

Yep...

It was no other than Hibari Kyoya...

And then the kiss turned fierce under Hibari's comand...poor, poor Tsuna...

"Hiihiihii! Papa loves mama so much!" Renka exclaimed as she hid under the covers and kindly giving the two some privacy.

Hibari held Tsuna's fragile waist tight but gentle enough not to crush him, while his hand that was pulling his head closer to himself did it's job, it was a pure bliss for both of them...

And sadly they had to part because of lack of oxygen...curse you oxygen!

"Well...now that everything's taken care of...how about we pack our things, the flight is at 10:00 AM." Said the skylark, getting on his feet once more

"A-ah! Right!" Tsuna got up also. _'Hi-Kyoya sure is a type of person that gets everything done before a deadline...and I still need to get used to calling him Kyoya...'_

Hibari went to his suit case and did what was needed to be done and the same goes for Tsuna.

"Hey...mama...papa...what does Renka do...?"

Tsuna was about to answer that when they heard a knock from the door.

"Yo! Tsuna you guys awake yet!" Yamamoto was probably outside.

"JUUDAIME! DID THAT BASTAR-...I mean...- THAT PERSON DO ANYTHING!" And looks like Gokudera learned his lesson.

And for the sake of their sweet child. "Why don't you play with Takeshi-nii and Hayato-nii, be a good girl okay and tell them we're still packing up okay?" Saying his words ever so kindly to the small child. **(You guys are probably wondering about why Renka didn't change clothes...well there are two valid reasons for that...one, because they don't have clothes for her just yet, and two because she barely got dirty yesterday.)**

"Okay mama!" Getting out of the bed and getting her boots before rushing over to the door.** (Yes people..boots! She had them ever since they had her...)**

She still was having a little bit bit of difficulties in balance, but she managed.

Opening the door only too meet her already-favorite-nii-chan Takeshi and stillbeing-observed-nii-chan Hayato, she smiled excitedly at them both. "Good morning~!" She greeted them casually as if she met them yesterday...oh wait...it was yesterday...oh you get the point...

"Oh hey there kiddo! It's nice to see you again!" Automatically Yamamoto patted her head.

"Morning..." Gokudera muttered...probably remembering Tsuna's _lecture_, at least he learned his lesson.

"Where's Tsuna and Hibari?"

"Oh, mama and papa are still packing up their stuff...and well...until their done can you play with me until then?"

"Of course! I don't see why not!" Laughing cheerfully as usual.

"I'm going to see Reborn-san...take care of the kid yourself..." Gokudera said turning to leave.

"Ah! Hey! Wait Hayato-nii!"

"What!" He exclaimed turning back.

"Uhm...well...I heard from Reborn-chama that you were mama's first friend and right-hand-man...he also said that you are very loyal and very smart...so...if it's alright...I also want to play with Hayato-nii...and I'm sorry I got you in trouble yesterday..." Saying no was always very easy for Gokudera Hayato especially when he thinks the person is annoying or something but...HONESTLY WHO COULD EVER SAY NO TO THOSE EYES!

...

And that was how Gokudera Hayato lost to a small 7 year old kid...

_'I AM SUCH A STUPID PERSON! AND TO THINK I NEVER NOTICED FROM THE VERY BEGINNING! THIS CHILD IS JUUDAIME'S!...and...Juudaime...HOW COULD I NOT SEE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE! THIS GIRL'S PERSONALITY IS LIKE A CARBON COPY OF JUUDAIME'S...I...I...I MUST PROTECT THIS GIRL WITH MY OWN LIFE!'_ And then kneeling on one knee and taking her hand in the process. "I should be the one to apologize to you...I was the one at fault...and I have come to realize...that you...I SHALL PROTECT JUUDAIME'S CHILD WITH MY OWN LIFE!" And that was complete with a sparkly and passionate background.

"Eh...but...I only asked you to play with me Hayato-nii-chan...you don't have to go that far..." But her statement was ignored.

Yamamoto laughed cheerfully as always and ruffled her hair making it a little bit more messier. "Haya-chan has a very weird way of showing his affection right?"

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH THAT CHILD SO CASUALLY! DON'T EVEN DARE TO TALK TO HER LET ALONE THINK ABOUT HER!"Definitely a boss complex.

Yamamoto only laughed at his cute Gokudera while Renka could only look and stare at the two.

Oh well.

She only shrugged it off and gave a huge happy smile to her new favorite people.

"Neh~! Takeshi-nii what's baseball?" She asked the Rain Guardian curiously.

"It's a really fun sport! I'll teach you baseball when we get home okay!" Ruffling her hair once more...seriously he's already grown a habit of doing that...

"Okay!" Things were going pretty well with them now.

"Hah! There is no way I'm going to let her go alone with an irresponsible guy like you!" Gokudera snapped. "AND HANDS OF THE GIRL!"

"Haha! If you're so against it then why don't you come with us!"

"You no need to ask twice! And will you back off a little I don't want you infecting her with the baseball-virus..." Gokudera grumbled as he was pulling Renka a bit further away from Yamamoto.

_'Takeshi-nii and Hayato-nii are fun!'_ She laughed and decided to go with the flow.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING DOKURO CHROME!)**

**Setsuna No Kioku  
**_The instant Memory_**  
**

**Romaji**

**hitomi wo tojite toikaketemita itsumademo kienai yume no ikisatsu**  
**kagami ni utsuru maboroshi wa tada shizuka ni kanaderu MELODY**

**munesasu sabishisa no naka akogare wa tsunoru hibi**  
**setsuna no kioku tobikoeteyukitai ima wa**

**hitotoki no kaze ga nagareteku hoshi ga**  
**hakondekureru no kirameki nagara**  
**kasuka ni kikoeru ano yasashii koe**  
**machi no hi mo hohoenderu**

**hitotoki no kaze mo yami ni saku hana mo**  
**hikari kakushiteru tokimeki nagara**  
**kasuka ni kikoeta natsukashii koe**  
**mado wo ake miagetemiru mou ichido**

**kokoro no koe ni kizuite hoshii itsumademo samenai yume wo miteita**  
**hitomi ni nokoru omokage wo mada hisoga ni irodoru MELODY**

**munesasu kurushisa no naka tashikana chikai wo te ni**  
**setsuna no kioku tobikoeteyukitai hitori**

**hitotoki no kaze ga nagareteku hoshi ga**  
**hakondekureru no kirameki nagara**  
**kasuka ni kikoeru ano yasashii koe**  
**machi no hi mo hohoenderu**

**sugi te yuku kisetsu modoranai jikan**  
**tachidomaru koto ga kanawanainara**  
**ano hi no omoide iroasenu you ni**  
**kibou no hikari kono te de terasou**

**hitotoki no kaze ga nagareteku hoshi ga**  
**hakondekureru no kirameki nagara**  
**kasuka ni kikoeru ano yasashii koe**  
**machi no hi mo hohoenderu**

**hitotoki no kaze mo yami ni saku hana mo**  
**hikari kakushiteru tokimeki nagara**  
**kasuka ni kikoeta natsukashii koe**  
**mado wo ake miagetemiru mou ichido**

_English_

_Closing my eyes, like asking a question, never-vanished eternally, the dreams' events_  
_Reflecting in the mirror, the illusion is just a melody that played quietly_

_Piercing my heart, inside the loneliness, longingly inviting the days_  
_The instant memory, I want to go jumping over it right now_

_The momentary wind, the flowing stars_  
_Progressing sparklingly_  
_Hearing it faintly, that kind voice_  
_The town's light will smile too_

_The momentary wind too, the flowers blooming in darkness too_  
_Hidden in the light throbbingly_  
_Hearing it faintly, the missed voice_  
_Opening the window and looking up once again_

_The voice of the heart, I want to recognize it, never-waking eternally, looking at the dreams_  
_Remained in the eyes, the trace is still coloring the melody secretly_

_Piercing my heart, inside the pain, the certain vow on these hands_  
_The instant memory, I want to go jumping over it alone_

_The momentary wind, the flowing stars_  
_Progressing sparklingly_  
_Hearing it faintly, that kind voice_  
_The town's light will smile too_

_The past season, the time that we can't go back to_  
_Stopping it is beyond one's power_  
_Though the memories of that day is fading_  
_The light of hope will shine on this hand_

_The momentary wind, the flowing stars_  
_Progressing sparklingly_  
_Hearing it faintly, that kind voice_  
_The town's light will smile too_

_The momentary wind too, the flowers blooming in darkness too_  
_Hidden in the light throbbingly_  
_Hearing it faintly, the missed voice_  
_Opening the window and looking up once again_

* * *

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**And thank you for all the supporting reviews! thank you so much you guys!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	13. Omake: Little Orange Riding Hood Edition

**OMAKE CORNER!**

**This is an omake special that I dedicated to all my beloved readers!  
**

**Note: The appearance of everyone here are Chibis  
**

* * *

**Little Orange Riding Hood That Was Mistaken Always As A Girl And the Big Bad Wolf Who Appears To Be A Guy In A Costume**

* * *

It was a bright and wonderful day, when an adorable child set off to see _his_ Grandmother,_ he_ brought along _his_ puppy Yamamoto with _him_ since mama had said that it was dangerous to go alone.

"Oh it's such a wonderful day! Right Yamamoto?" Orange Riding Hood Tsuna said excitedly at his puppy whom was trailing behind him through his leash.

"Arf! Yes it is! A very good day to visit your grandma and Gokudera-chan!" The puppy barked happily as he remembered Grandma's pet cat.

"GYAHAHAHHA! LAMBO-SAN WILL TAKE OVER THE HOUSE WHILE TSUNA'S AWAY!" The nearest farm cow exclaimed.

"Uhh...It's just Lambo..."

"Arf!"

They entered a think forest that help a pathway to Grandma's house.

Skipping and hurrying to see the beloved grandmother the sweet child's pace got a little faster while humming his one favorite songs_ Katekyo Ondo_, Yamamoto was running at his side catching up to him.

Little does he know a pair of steel-gray eyes were staring at him...and also following him behind the shadows.

Orange Riding Hood Tsuna was happily walking when he spotted a kid that appears to have had her foot stuck on a bunch of rocks.

"Help...someone help." The girl whimpered.

"A-ah! hold on! I'll help you!" He rushed to the girl with Yamamoto not far behind.

And after getting her foot out of the rocks, the girl smiled. "Thank you stranger! You are truly blessed with a kind heart...and for that I shall grand you one wish everyday and shall accompany you for the rest of your life!"

"Eh?" Tilting his head cutely. The shadow who was following him a while ago flinched. _Cute..._

"Oh how rude of me...I AM FAIRY RENKA! AT YOUR SERVICE MY LADY!" Pulling the clothes she was wearing she magically transformed.

"Uhh I'm a boy...why are you holding a harp and wearing an angel costume...?"

"Oh...sorry..." Looking down on herself. "GAH! Oh! Sorry! So Sorry! I got the wrong costume! Darn I forgot it at the dryers this morning...don't worry! I'll be right back! Oh...erm...maybe you should go ahead...and err...I'll just go to your house some time...and I'll...err...I'll make it up to you some time!" Laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of her head shamefully she went away...dragging the harp behind.

Leaving confused Tsuna behind... "What a weird girl...well anyway let's get going Yamamoto!" Back to his cheerful self he went on skipping.

"Arf, arf! I'll be right behind you Tsuna! Haha!"

Proceeding to their destination.

A little while after that they stopped when they heard some weird noices and screaming.

It was just some bears passing by.

"PREPARE FOR HIBERNATION TO THE EXTREME!" A mid sized bear cub with a bandage on his nose.

"But...onii-chan...it's the middle of summer...it's no where near winter." A cute bear cub who appears to be his little sister was following behind him, carrying a honey jar.

Tsuna and Yamamoto sweat-dropped at the conversation.

Oh wait...

That was Kyoko-chan and Ryohei onii-chan. "Oh! Kyoko-chan! Onii-chan! Good morning!" The small brunette called out to the two cubs.

"Oh it's Orange Hood! EXTREME MORNING TO YOU TOO!" Ryohei exclaimed...over excitedly.

"Oh! Tsuna-kun! Are you going to grandma?" Kyoko asked kindly and earning a small nod from they cute boy. "Is that so! then why don't you give her this jar of honey as present! She loves it when you give her presents!"

The petite boy immediately shook his head. "Oh, no! I couldn't do that! That belongs to you!"

"That's why I'm giving it to you!" Patting his head.

"ACCEPT IT TO THE EXTREME!"

The small boy blushed in embarrassment and nodded in the end. The shadow who was currently observing the brunette, froze on his tracks, his eyes were screaming..._I want this boy_...

"Arf! We better get going Tsuna!" Yamamoto reminded.

"O-oh right! Bye Kyoko-chan and Onii-chan!"

Both bears nodded and proceeded to their own way.

"Kyoko-chan and Onii-chan are so nice don't you think?"

"Arf! That's true!"

"Kufufufu..." A voice laughed up above.

"HIEE! WHO ARE YOU!" Automatically stepping back and stopping.

And the shadow who was still following twitched in annoyance.

"Kufufu...No need to be so scared Little Orange Ridding Hood...I am only telling you that you are in the wrong way..." Appeared an owl on the mid air...and if you look closer he had piano wires to keep him up...

"Eh...? But' I'm pretty sure that this is the right way Mr. Owl..."

"Oh of course not- OYA!" It seems that somebody had cut off the wires and that resulted to, him on the ground. "O-oya..." And with that he passed out...they didn't notice the shadow who was holding a pair of scissors, smirking.

With a slight fear he ran past the fallen owl with Yamamoto behind him. "There are so many weird people here today..." Stopping to catch his breath.

"Arf...I agree..." Yamamoto said sitting down and scratching his ear.

And odd enough the shadow seemed to have stopped following and instead...

"Herbivore..."

"HIEEE!" Came a cute shriek from the adorable boy. "A WOLF!"

"Quiet down...you ran to a wrong direction this time, you were supposed to go left..." The stranger said to him. "And I'm not a wolf..." He pulled off his...apparently he was wearing a hoddie with wolf ears on them as a design.

"Hibari, Hibari!" And there was cute bird hidden under the hood.

_'How cute...a small bird...'_ To Tsuna he was quite attractive. "Uh! I'm sorry! Your eyes looked very intimidating..." He blushed a little. "I guess I should head back..." Turning away to retrace his steps.

"I'll go with you...you are clearly lacking the knowledge of self defense herbivore...and do you have any idea where your going at this point..."

"E-ehh? But...well I'll find my way eventually and mama said I shouldn't go with strangers..." Fiddling with his fingers and shyly looking down on the ground.

"Hibari Kyoya...and now that you know my name that means that I'm not a stranger now..." Taking hold of the boy's hand, he dragged him and his puppy back to the path.

"Arf! Arf! Wait up!"

First it was a fairy...then bears and now they came across a frog and a fox playing chess near a pond while a fish in pond was watching and keeping scores...But of course minding them would be a waste of time.

"Ushishishishi...the prince can never lose to a peasant..." The fox laughed weirdly.

"You already lost 30 times today Bel-sempai..." The frog croaked out with a poker face.

"Oh~! Spread the love to the world~!" The fish cooed.

_'This place is getting weirder and weirder...I wonder if I'm still sleeping...'_ Orange Riding Hoood Tsuna thought as he allowed the wolf costumed boy to drag him.

Then they came across two strange men cutting a tree with a...sword and a gun?

"VOOIIII! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO CUT DOWN A GODDAMN TREE! IT THIS MADE OF METAL OR SOMETHING!" Stomping angrily on the ground.

"Shut up trash..."

Passing by also not minding them... "Ignore them..." The wolf suddenly spoke out. "They're all idiots..."

"I see..."

"Arf!"

And then they finally saw grandma's cottage...

"Thank you for taking me here safely Hibari-san..."

"Kyoya is fine..."

"O-okay..."

Hibari was about to leave when...

"Oh wait! I want to introduce you to my grandmother!" He took his hand and pulled him into the cottage along with Yamamoto.

"Arf! Gokudera-chan! I'm here to play!" Tsuna released him from his leash so he could look for his kitty friend.

"GAH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" You can hear cat hisses and screams.** (Don't worry he's just running away...)**

"Grandma! I'm here to visit! And I brought a friend and some honey from Kyoko-chan and Onii-chan!" He entered Grandma's room...

**_SMACK!_**

A mallet hit him directly in the face. "O-ow...grandma what was that for..."

"13 seconds late dame-Tsuna...and hello Hibari the wolf boy I am Grandma Rebonna..." Sipping _her_ tea.

"..." He said nothing and helped Tsuna up.

Then Tsuna noticed something... "Oh grandma...what round eyes you have..."

Rebonna replied. "The better to see you with my dear..."

"And grandma...what a small body you have..."

"The better to escape danger with my dear..."

"Grandma...your a baby...?" Tsuna said...in panic.

"The better to_ tutor_ you with my dear..." Rebonna said with an evil glint shining in the eyes.

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna clung to Hibari.

And with that the curtain closed.

**_-Applause-_**

The curtain rose up again revealing all of the featured characters.

"Ahehe...Reborn...the last line was supposed to be _'Because I was cursed my dear...'_ the word tutor was never on the script." Sawada Tsunayoshi as Orange Riding Hood Tsuna.

"Hn..." Hibari Kyoya as the guy that looked like a wolf.

"I was improvising dame-Tsuna..." Reborn as Grandma Rebonna.

"Hibari, Hibari~!" Hibird as...Hibird.

"Arf! Haha! I'm getting attached to my role! Being a puppy is fun!" Yamamoto Takeshi as Yamamoto the puppy.

"I'm sick of being a cat..." Gokudera Hayato as Grandma's cat Gokudera.

"That was sooo fun!" Renka as the Fairy who dressed up as an angel.

"GYAHAHAHA! LAMBO IS A GREAT ACTOR!" Lambo as the _crazy_ farm cow.

"I like being a bear!" Sasagawa Kyoko as the cute bear cub Kyoko.

"ME TOO! THE EXTREME!" Sasagawa Ryohei as extreme bear cub Ryohei.

"Kufufufu...the skylark was supposed to tackle me down not cut me down." Rokudo Mukuro as the trickster owl who fell painfully and landing on a cold hard ground.

"Yo..." Fran as the strange frog

"Ushishishi..." Belphegor as the weird-laughing fox.

"Thank you all for being here today to see my debut~!" The fish as Lussuria.

"VOIII! GO AWAY ALREADY SO WE CAN GO HOME YOU DAMNED PEOPLE!" Superbi Squalo as the weird man who was cutting a tree.

"Leave you bunch of trash..." Xansus as the hothead partner of the weird man who was cutting a tree.

And let's not forget Leon as the mallet that hit Tsuna on the face.

"THANK YOU ALL FOR EVERYTHING!"

**End...**

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING AN OPENING SONG FROM KHR!)**

**_EASY GO_  
**

**(Romaji)**

**hitogomi ni magireteru kimi no koe wa kikoeteru'n da**  
**kousaten no mannaka mirai no chizu sagashiteru'n da**  
**kanawanai yume wa nai shinjita sora no mukou**

**EASY GO de ikouze egaita mirai he**  
**dare mo shiranai kimi dake no yume dakishimete**

**yoru no mukou ni nani ga? fuan darake no toki mo aru sa**  
**tatoe muri da toshite mo nanimo shinakerya ZERO no mama sa**  
**mawari wa ki ni sezu fumidasou kabe no mukou**

**EASY GO de ikouze mada minu sekai he**  
**mata taorete mo ugokidasu MY HEART tomaranai**  
**asu he mukatte jibun no PACE de**  
**I WANNA GO AND FIND MYSELF**  
**ichido dake no CHANCE**

**nayande nayaminuite**  
**jibun mitsukereba ii**  
**furikaerazu ni shinjita michi wo susumeyo**  
**hajimaru no wa ima**

**itsuka kanarazu tadoritsukeru sa**  
**dare mo shiranai kimi dake no yume dakishimete**  
**asu he mukatte jibun no PACE de**  
**I WANNA GO AND FIND MYSELF ichido dake no CHANCE tsukami tore**

**EASY GO NOW**

_(English)_

_I can hear your voice that's slipping into the crowd_  
_I'm searching for the the map of the future in the center of the intersection_  
_I believed in dreams always coming true on the other side of the sky!_

_Let's go with EASY GO! To the drawn future..._  
_Embracing your only dream that no one knows about_

_What is there beyond the night? There are times filled with anxiety_  
_Even if it's impossible, If we don't do anything, it will stay ZERO_  
_Not caring about what's around us, let's step beyond the wall_

_Let's go with EASY GO! To the unseen world..._  
_Even if I fall down again, my heart that started to beat won't be stopped_  
_Going toward the future with my PACE_  
_I WANNA GO AND FIND MYSELF just one chance_  
_Grasp it! EASY GO NOW_

_Being worried, to be done worrying, it would be nice if I can find it myself_  
_Without looking back, I advanced on a path I believed in._  
_Now is when it begins_  
_Someday you can definitely reach it!_

_Embracing your only dream that no one knows about_  
_Going toward the future with my PACE_  
_I WANNA GO AND FIND MYSELF just one chance_  
_Grasp it!_

_EASY GO NOW_

_I hear your voice that's slipping into the crowd_

* * *

**_THANK YOU ALL! AND THANK YOU FROM ALL THE READERS AND REVIEWERS! _**

**_I APPRECIATE IT ALL! AND THIS WAS THE OMAKE SPECIAL!  
_**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	14. Skylark's Feeding Frenzy, Tuna's Dilemma

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**I'm a little bit lazy today...  
**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously_**

_"Neh~! Takeshi-nii what's baseball?" She asked the Rain Guardian curiously._

_"It's a really fun sport! I'll teach you baseball when we get home okay!" Ruffling her hair once more...seriously he's already grown a habit of doing that..._

_"Okay!" Things were going pretty well with them now._

_"Hah! There is no way I'm going to let her go alone with an irresponsible guy like you!" Gokudera snapped. "AND HANDS OF THE GIRL!"_

_"Haha! If you're so against it then why don't you come with us!"_

_"You no need to ask twice! And will you back off a little I don't want you infecting her with the baseball-virus..." Gokudera grumbled as he was pulling Renka a bit further away from Yamamoto._

_'Takeshi-nii and Hayato-nii are fun!' She laughed and decided to go with the flow._

**_Now_**

After Tsuna and Hibari finally finished packing up, they decided to meet up with everybody else. They were all waiting for them in a near Italian restaurant which was beside the hotel.

"Look there they are!" Tsuna spotted them quite easily...who wouldn't spot, two idiots shouting curses at each other...yes we're talking about Gokudera and Ryohei.

Rushing to their companions he practically ran to them, with Hibari trailing behind.

Tsuna was happy and...this is where we insert the slow motion effect...

"JUUDAIME!~" He was preparing to hug Tsuna.

Running Tsuna...

"JUUUUDAIMEEEE!~"

Running Tsuna...

"JUUUUUUUDAIMEEEEEEEE!~"

Tsuna just ran past him and went to Renka.

And poor Gokudera was left with Yamamoto who was requesting for some extra orders...accidentally hugging him instead. "Aww...how sweet of you Haya-chan..."

"GAH!" He immediately let go and turned around.

"Hey where are you going Haya-chan...?"

"To boil myself..."

"Oh...good luck with that! Haha!" Getting back to his own seat as happy-go-lucky as ever.

And now back to Tsuna and Renka.

"Mama! Renka missed you~!" Renka immediately raised her arms to get Tsuna to carry her.

"I missed you as well." Tsuna picked her up and placed her comfortably on himself and letting her snuggle up to the crook of his neck.

Hibari who was catching up and slowly walking behind them gave off a small smile to the two...a microscopic smile that is...

"Oi, dame-Tsuna...the reunion's cute and all...but if you don't get your butt over here I won't let you eat..."

"Hiiee! H-hai! We're coming..." Tsuna and Hibari went to their own seats, Renka was on Tsuna's lap.

And Gokudera who was back went to his seat as well. "They were out of hot water at the moment..."

Right now, they were in a very fancy restaurant that was just near the hotel they were staying in.

Tsuna ordered _Orecchiette _while Hibari ordered_ Alla carbonara_.

Not long their food arrived.

"Wow...their food looks delicious..."

"Hn..."

"Food...what is that?" Ah right, Renka still doesn't know much...

"O-oh! Well this is food..." Tsuna said pointing at the plate in front of them. "Uh-m wait...Reborn! She's allowed to eat right?"

"Yes...she is also allowed to take a bath..." Reborn said with no emotion and shortly returning to consume his food.

"Then it's settled! Why don't you share with me...I'm sure I can't finish this all..." The plate was quite big...and judging Tsuna's small figure he really can't eat it all. "Okay say, ah." Feeding her...like a real mother would do to her child.

Doing so, she opened up her mouth.

Watching her eat Tsuna smiled. "Can you taste it?"

"Yup! It's really...I can't explain...but it's nice mama!" Awww...now isn't that sweet...but aren't you forgetting about- "Neh! Mama...you should feed papa too! It's kind of unfair that you're only feeding me..." -...never mind, she said it already.

Hibari who was busy eating his own food, stopped for a while...yup, smirking. The others...some of them didn't absorb that very well...

For example:

Gokudera...he spat out his food...

Yamamoto...well he just laughed...

Ryohei...EXTREME!

Chrome...She just looked at them...

Lambo...well...if you ask he's probably in one of the suitcases again...I just hope Gokudera fed him...

"E-eh? F-fe-feed him...?" Tsuna looked over at Hibari, whom was smirking in amusement and with a glint of evil and sadism, gulping as if he just saw a wolf hunting him down and he had no where to go...he was trapped and cornered, then he turned back to Renka who was pouting because her mama was neglecting her papa. "B-but...Kyoya can feed himself..."

And that did it...

"KYOYA?" Everybody...even Yamamoto was shocked but excluding Chrome and...err...Lambo and the sadistic home tutor who kept smirking all the way, Tsuna who just realized that he had just broadcasted his new adaption of calling Hibari by his first name, gave a small blush.

"EXTREMELY AWESOME SAWADA! YOU HAD ENOUGH GUTS TO CALL HIBARI BY HIS REAL NAME! YOU MUST EXTREMELY JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" Ryohei seems to have misunderstood the situation.

"SHUT UP IDIOT! HE PROBABLY BLACKMAILED JUUDAIME TO CALL HIM THAT!"

"Haha! That's unfair Tsuna you got close to Hibari before I even got close to Haya-chan!" Yamamoto gave Tsuna a thumbs-up.

"I'm glad you didn't die boss..." Chrome gave Tsuna a small smile.

"Indeed Chrome..." Reborn managed to say even though his mouth was full.

They all seemed to have different understandings.

"E-everyone! It's not what you think!" Panicking he waved his arms in disapproval.

When Reborn swallowed he gave everyone a glare. "Now everyone shut up and eat...we will leave soon so drop it..."

And with that they all endured the temptation to speak.

Sighing in relief Tsuna gave a small smile and started to eat his food but then he felt a small tug on the sleeve of his jacket and turning his attention back to Renka who was still pouting.

"Mamaaaaa~!" And that was the time she used her secret weapon, puppy-dog-eyes stare that was complete with teary expression.

And Tsuna couldn't resist that...surely... "F-fine..." _'And I would probably be bitten to death if I don't...'_ And that was true, by the look Hibari was giving.

Lifting up a piece to feed the waiting papa. "K-ky-kyoya...s-sa-say, a-ah!" He shaking a little, but since they were right next to each other it was easy and surprisingly he fed his _husband_ successfully. "H-how does it taste..." Slightly blushing. 'I-...I just fed him...'

"Not bad herbivore...but since you fed me with the spoon you just used...I'll say it's _delicious_..." He was wearing that smirk again.

Registering...

Registering...

Registering...

Tsuna turned red all over._ 'I-I-IT WAS AN INDIRECT KISS!'_

And the cloud who had noticed his change of color...that just made his smirk wider.

"YAAY~! That wasn't so bad right mama?" The child on his lap cheered out happily.

"Yes...it wasn't bad..." _'It was worst...I don't think I can look at him straight in the eyes now...'_ He felt like his soul had already left his body.

"Papa! It's your turn to feed mama now!" Oh crap.

"Sure..." Grabbing his sharp, sharp fork and began take some for his _wife_. _'NO WAY HE'S SERIOUS!'_ Don't worry Tsuna, Hibari is in a good mood I'm sure he wont _bite_...well maybe not that hard.

"U-uh..." It was getting nearer, well there was no choice, he opened up his mouth and he was blushing hard...surprisingly Hibari was gentle enough and he didn't seem to have the intention of hurting him physically...but no doubt he loves to torture him mentally. _'I HATE THIS LIFE!'_

Yep...and this method repeated over and over again.

By the end of the morning they had already boarded on the plane...and more chaos along the way...but it's not like Tsuna hadn't gone through this.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING DOKURO CHROME!)**

**Sore ga Koi no Okite Nano**  
_Because This is the Rule of Love_

**Romaji**

**Aisatsu shitai 'Ciao' to**  
**Dakedo HAATO wa DESUTOROI**  
**Lenai tango dakara**  
**Mune ni LOVE no moji ne**  
**"Egao ga mujaki" nante**  
**Tomodachi no mae de dake**  
**Suki na hito ni deau to**  
**Shinpaku jyou shou**  
**Yuuki dashite kokuhaku shiyou**  
**Hibi no douryoku wa shiteru**  
**KEEKI datte tsukiichi ni gaman dekiteru**  
**Shimuki daseba kokuhaku dekiru**  
**Umare kawaru tsumori de**  
**Onna no ko tooru michi to kakugo kimete mo**  
**Aa~ hiki wake wa nai yo ne**  
**Sore ga koi no okite nano**  
**Risou ga takai da to ka**  
**Akirame kanjin to ka**  
**RIARU de FURENZU nara**  
**Futsuu iwanaidesu**  
**Mou shikashi tara minna no**  
**TAAGETO mo kare nano**  
**Amaku nai desu LOVE wa**  
**Yokan teki chuu?**  
**Yuuki dashite kokuhaku shiyou**  
**Keitai SAITO uranai**  
**"Omoi kitte taihenshin, michi wa hirakeru"**  
**Shimuki daseba kokuhaku dekiru**  
**Moshimo BUROOKUN HAATO de mo**  
**Hohoende unmei ne to akirameru kara**  
**Aa~ DOROO wa nain desu**  
**Sore ga koi no okite nano**  
**Yuuki dashite kokuhaku shiyou**  
**Hibi no douryoku wa shiteru**  
**KEEKI datte tsukiichi ni gaman dekiteru**  
**Shimuki daseba kokuhaku dekiru**  
**Umare kawaru tsumori de**  
**Onna no ko tooru michi to kakugo kimete mo**  
**Shikata nai desu**  
**Aa~ Yuushou ne yappari**  
**Sore ga koi no okite nano**

_English Version_

_I salute, "Ciao"and (Ciaossu) But it is difficult_  
_I say the word "love" (love) in my heart_  
_"There's an evil smile" in front of my friends_  
_When I meet the person I want, my heart races_  
_My value is not enough to confess but I make a daily effort_  
_I can not stifle her desire long_  
_My Confession deve occur before death_  
_It is for this reason that I must strive to say_  
_"I'm dying of love for you "_  
_Ah, I'm not the only Is it the law of love?_  
_Follow the laws or Dying of love_  
_If we are true friends Tell the truth_  
_Maybe if an opportunity just tubiera That would be my goal_  
_Love is not sweet It's a feeling inside?_  
_My value is not enough to confess but I make a daily effort_  
_"Next, the path is open"_  
_My Confession deve occur before death Even if my heart breaks_  
_You have to smile at the destination_  
_Ah, there is a tie This is the law of love_  
_My value is not enough to confess But I strive daily_  
_I can not stifle her desire long_  
_It is for this reason that I must strive to say "I'm dying of love for you "_  
_and if they say, will die of love_  
_It is inevitable Ah, poor me_  
_It is a law of love_

* * *

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**And thank you for all the supporting reviews! thank you so much you guys!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	15. Taste Of Heaven And One Way Trip To Hell

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously_**

_"Papa! It's your turn to feed mama now!" Oh crap._

_"Sure..." Grabbing his sharp, sharp fork and began take some for his wife. 'NO WAY HE'S SERIOUS!' Don't worry Tsuna, Hibari is in a good mood I'm sure he wont bite...well maybe not that hard._

_"U-uh..." It was getting nearer, well there was no choice, he opened up his mouth and he was blushing hard...surprisingly Hibari was gentle enough and he didn't seem to have the intention of hurting him physically...but no doubt he loves to torture him mentally. 'I HATE THIS LIFE!'_

_Yep...and this method repeated over and over again._

_By the end of the morning they had already boarded on the plane...and more chaos along the way...but it's not like Tsuna hadn't gone through this._

**_Now_**

Ah! it's was good to be home! They were now all back, miraculously _safe_ from a plane crash...Tsuna was glad that everything went fine...excluding the part where Gokudera almost used his dynamites and the part when Ryohei got pissed and challenged Hibari.

"Neh, mama where are we now?" Oh and they have Renka now.

He almost forgot...he had a _daughter_ now. "Oh, this is Namimori, you'll be living here now." With a smile they started to walk out the airport.

"Juudaime! I'll help you with your baggage until you get home!" Gokudera suggested thoughtfully before trying to grab one of Tsuna's suitcase.

"A-ah! No It's okay Gokudera-kun! I can manage! Where's Reborn?"

"He's up there..." Gokudera pointed up at Reborn already flying away with Leon's balloon form.

"Reborn..." He muttered miserably while staring at Reborn's retreating form. "O-oh...you can go home now Gokudera-kun! I'll be okay...and oh the suitcase where Lambo is please..."

"Sure...if you need me just call me with your cellphone...GOODBYE JUUDAIME!" It was like boyfriend-girlfriend breakup scene...of course it was one-sided.

"EXTREMELY TAKE MY LEAVE NOW SAWADA!" Ryohei also...bid his EXTREME farewell.

"Me too Tsuna!" Yamamoto also.

"I also must go now boss...Ken and Chikusa might be angry for me being gone for so long..."

Waving goodbye to the rest. "Let's go..." He motioned to Renka who was also waving at the others goodbye.

She was about to go home with Tsuna when she realized. "Eh? Where's papa?" Looking around to look for her beloved papa, Tsuna also looked around to see where_ Kyoya_ had gone.

Frowning deeply, he had a hunch. "I think he went to school..." Earning a questioning look from the cute little hatching. "He must have work there..." Hibari did have a lot of paperwork, maybe he had some unfinished ones or he was just worried about the school, Hibari also loved the school very much.

Noticing her mama's sadden expression. "Oh...we will see papa soon right!" She tried to change the mood and held Tsuna's hand.

Tsuna thought about it for a moment. "Yeah...I guess your right..." Smiling half halfheartedly. _'I doubt that...but I hope so.'_ He gripped Renka's hand and began to walk once more.

They took a cab home.

Later that day...

"Tsu-kun! Oh that must be her!" Nana immediately launched a welcoming hug on Renka, who had no idea what was going on... "She's your daughter right! How adorable!" Nana excitedly hugged her and pinched her cheeks softly. "Oh my! I love her already!" His mother giggled as she continued to hug Renka.

Tsuna who was gaping at his mother. "H-how did you know-"

"Reborn-chan told me you adopted this girl in Italy! Oh just look at her, so cute!" Pinching her cheeks more. _'Oh...so that's what Reborn told her...'_ "Oh! Renka-chan is it true that you call Tsu-kun mama?" Nana cooed. _'WHAT! EVEN THAT!' _

Tsuna gave a small glare to the Arcobaleno who was watching from behind his mama._  
_

"Yes!" Renka answered truthfully with a happy smile.

"Oh! How cute! You can call me Nana-kaachan is you like or grandma you decide but grand ma makes it sound a little old though..."

"Nana-kaachan~!"

"You are too cute!" Hugging her once more. "Oh my! You both must be hungry from a long trip!" Running to the kitchen to prepare dinner.** (I have no idea how long it is to travel from Japan to Italy...is it really that long?)**

"GYAHAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN IS BACK!" Yes...they released him not too long ago.

"Hi! I'm Fuuta, you can call me Fuuta-nii or just Fuuta!" Fuuta introduced politely.

"And I am I-pin!" I-pin jumped on Renka's head and introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you all!" Renka gave them a really cheerful smile.

Tsuna watched them with a smile. "Well...I need to unpack..." He started to up the stairs.

Renka who heard that also excused herself to follow her mama. "Wait up mama!" Tsuna stopped to wait for her to catch up to him.

When they got there Tsuna immediately set his suitcases and started to unpack his things, while Renka explored his room.

Tsuna stopped when he got hold of something. "Ah! I almost forgot!" He took out one of the books Reborn had given him. "Here, Reborn said you should read it...that way you'll be able to understand some things..." He handed her the pocket dictionary. "It's small and hopefully you'll know more things about the world..." Smiling at her kindly and patted her head affectionately.

"Thank you mama! Renka will read it right away!" Sitting on the floor she started to read her new precious book starting in page one.

20 minutes later...

"Ahh! Finally I'm done unpacking!" Said our favorite sky as he fell back on his bed, his face was relaxed and peaceful but that changed when a very familiar image flashed cruelly back in his mind, getting on his belly he hugged his pillow lightly. _'Don't tell me I miss him already...NO! NO WAY! HE'S LIKE THE SCARIEST PERSON IN NAMIMORI!'_ He paled when he remembered his previous relationship with the skylark, Kyoya would hit him and beat him up when he was caught doing something that turns out to be a _misunderstanding_...but why did their relationship change so quickly?

"Tsu-kun! Dinner is ready!" He heard from his downstairs.

"Renka-chan, we should go down now." Getting her attention successfully she put her book down and followed him. **(KYAAHHH! I DID IT! I MADE TSUNA CALL RENKA "Renka-chan" XD!)**

The got down the stairs and went to where the others were.

"Hey everyone- WOAH! WHY DID YOU COOK THIS MUCH FOOD MAMA?" Gaping at the food-filled-table, and in 20 minutes?

"Wow..." Renka stared at awe.

"Well it's a special day! I've known you were going to arrive Italy today so I've already prepared!" Nana explained happily. "Now don't be shy Renka-chan you must eat a lot today since it's also because you joined our family!" Clapping her hands and the others followed soon after.

"Yes...she joined our _Family_..." Reborn echoed...but with a different meaning.

"Reborn..." Tsuna is too dense for his own good.

They were all happy while eating...smiles...laughter...

It would have been a perfect evening for Tsuna...if only there wasn't a bothersome image bugging him...

And then right after they all tidied up. "I'm going for a walk!" Tsuna called out to his mother as he headed out to the door.

"I'll come with mama!" Renka followed soon after.

And Nana, hearing the word 'mama' from Renka's mouth, gave a giggle.

Leaving the two be, they only continued to wash the dishes and cleaning the table.

With Tsuna and Renka...they were walking in silence holding hands. "Neh...mama...do you think papa is okay?"

"Of course...he's a strong person so he can take care of himself..." Tsuna gave her a small smile.

Walking to a near park, Tsuna decided to give her a short tour on he nearby streets just in case if she wants to go out when he's not with her and since it was still early he decided to show her some shortcuts to the park and they also went past some candy shops of course they didn't buy anything since he forgot his wallet.

"Mama I wanna see your school~!"

"E-eh? Right now?"

"Yes!"

"Err...okay...I hope I don't get in trouble about this..." He mumbled the last part._ 'I hope I see Kyoya there too..-WHAT AM I SAYING! I'LL BE BITTEN TO DEATH!'_ Mentally slapping himself he grabbed hold of Renka's hand and started to lead her to their school. "Try to remember the way okay? So if you want to go out on your own you'd know..."He received a nod from the girl.

"LET'S GO IN!" She walked in the gates with a quick excited pace leaving Tsuna behind...Lambo's adventurous side is definitely kicking in...in other words...this will lead to trouble shortly...

"A-ah! Wait! We shouldn't!" Too late Tsuna she already went in, and with a short debate with himself he made his decision. "I know I'm gonna regret this...WAIT! DON'T GO ALONE!"

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING VARIA'S STORM PRINCE BELPHEGOR!)**

**Bloody Prince  
**

**Romaji**

**BLOODY BEL ore wa saikou**  
**Kiri aji mo zekkou chou kiri saite yukou**  
**BLOODY BEL ouji no ashi oto**  
**Kikoete kuru darou nige ba wa naize**

**Shinku ni somaru odori ko wo LIGHT UP**  
**Kurutta shi e no MELODY**  
**Himei nantemon wa saikou no BGM**  
**Help me Help me Help me**  
**Bloody hell Bloody Heaven BLOODY BEL**

**BLOODY BEL inochi goi nara**  
**Suki na dake sakeba ii dare mo konai sa**  
**BLOODY BEL ouji no karei na**  
**NAIFU to WAIYAA sabaki de himei wo agero**

**Abare tsuzukeru e mono wo LIGHT UP**  
**Kurutta shi e no MELODY**  
**Tasukete nante saikou no BGM**  
**Help me Help me Help me**  
**Bloody hell Bloody heaven BLOODY BEL**

**BLOODY BEL makka na butai ni**  
**Owaranai ANKOORU hibiki tsuzukeru**  
**BLOODY BEL ouji no RISAITARU**  
**Tomaranai dan matsuma kanade tsuzuke you**

**Odori madou e mono wo LIGHT UP**  
**Kurutta shi e no MELODY**  
**Kirisaki ouji no saikou no BGM**

**Help me Help me Help me**  
**Bloody prince Bloody prince BLOODY BEL**  
**Help me Help me Help me**  
**Bloody hell Bloody heaven BLOODY BEL**

_English_

_Bloody Bel I am the best_  
_The taste of ripping is perfect, let's go to rip_  
_Bloody Bel the prince's footsteps sound_  
_You heard it, right, there's no escape_

_Light up the dancer dyed in scarlet_  
_The melody to the crazy death_  
_Screams are the best BGM_  
_Help me help me help me_  
_Bloody hell bloody heaven Bloody Bel_

_Bloody Bel if it's about life_  
_Scream if you like, no one will come after all_  
_Bloody Bel the prince's magnificence_  
_Knife and wire judgement that rises up the screams_

_Continue to rampage, light up the game_  
_The melody to the crazy death_  
_[Help me] is the best BGM_  
_Help me help me help me_  
_Bloody hell bloody heaven Bloody Bel_

_Bloody Bel on the deep red stage_  
_Never-ending encore continue to echo_  
_Bloody Bel the prince's recital_  
_Unstoppable death agony continue to play_

_Evil dance light up the game_  
_The melody to the crazy death_  
_Prince the Ripper's best BGM_

_Help me help me help me_  
_Bloody prince Bloody prince Bloody Bel_  
_Help me help me help me_  
_Bloody hell Bloody heaven Bloody Bel_

* * *

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**And thank you for all the supporting reviews! thank you so much you guys!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	16. One Hell Of A Punishment

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**I AM SO SORRY ALL OF YOU!**

**I COULDN'T WRITE YESTERDAY BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID ERROR!**

**Well...at least...I've got the next chap done...  
**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously_**

_"Mama I wanna see your school~!"_

_"E-eh? Right now?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Err...okay...I hope I don't get in trouble about this..." He mumbled the last part. 'I hope I see Kyoya there too..-WHAT AM I SAYING! I'LL BE BITTEN TO DEATH!' Mentally slapping himself he grabbed hold of Renka's hand and started to lead her to their school. "Try to remember the way okay? So if you want to go out on your own you'd know..."He received a nod from the girl._

_"LET'S GO IN!" She walked in the gates with a quick excited pace leaving Tsuna behind...Lambo's adventurous side is definitely kicking in...in other words...this will lead to trouble shortly..._

_"A-ah! Wait! We shouldn't!" Too late Tsuna she already went in, and with a short debate with himself he made his decision. "I know I'm gonna regret this...WAIT! DON'T GO ALONE!"_

**_Now_**

"H-he-hel-hello? I-i-is so-somebody there? Somebody else but me...?" Poor Tsuna was like a poor lamb sent out to a wolf's territory._ 'WHY IS IT SO FREAKING DARK IN HERE DARN IT!'_ "R-renka-chan...? Please tell me your still here and..._a-al-alive_...?" He managed to shutter out. **(XD LAME! HAHA "shutter out")**

Walking throughout the dark hallways of the school...which seemed like painful hours and every ticking second is killing him slowly inside, and to him it was like a horror movie where the leading character would walk in a very creepy looking place and managed to stupidly get himself lost, while walking in a life threatening hallway which leads to the end of your life and eventually there would be some sort of monster that would jump at you torture you and murder you mercilessly, the being would pull out you eyes from the sockets peal the skin on your flesh and feed on your brai- "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Pulling out his hair like a guy who just lost it, _which he did_. If he wasn't dame-Tsuna he would be running for his life now and since he_ IS_ dame-Tsuna he decided to look for Renka and run all at the same time. "Renka-chan! Where are you! We reaaaaally need to go now! I don't think Kyoya would appreciate it very much if we broke something here!" He almost swore that he was already crying.

Continuing his activities, A.K.A. running for his life and searching for his daughter and then a few more minutes stopping to catch his breath and almost sobbing in fear and...more fear...anytime now...hmmm...a little late on schedule...oh wait here it is...

"Herbivore..." That voice is just too familiar...

"HIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Now that is how to scream properly in a horror film...very educational...thank you Tsuna very, very ear-piercing, can't you all see the beauty on that one? Well done I must say and once again thank you Tsuna.

And with that you could guess very well that he fainted...well, he did...

"What an imagination..." Carrying the supposedly-called-corpse of _his_ herbivore. "You're an idiot through and through..."

...

**_Flashback_**

_"PAPA!~ ARE YOU HERE!~" Renka called out...she was in the middle of nowhere right now. "Hmmm...I guess i'll have to look harder!"_

_Turning here and there...not even a slight fear that the might get lost...well...she's already lost anyway..._

_She stopped when she saw a familiar shadow. "PAPA~!" Running to her beloved papa and hugging his leg. "Renka was looking eeeeeeeeeverywhere!"_

_"I saw you enter the gate..." Kneeling down to her level and picking her up. "Don't just go wondering off alone, you'll get lost in the dark..." Yep, papa was scolding her._

_"Okay, sorry papa, but mama won't get lost right?" _

_"Tsunayoshi is here?"_

_"Uhuh! Mama and Renka were taking a walk! But I left mama because I wanted to see papa...and mama misses papa too..."_

_"I see...I'll do something about that..." He smirked at that. _'The herbivore misses me huh...'_ He brought her to the reception room and left her with Hibird. "Don't leave this room until I come back okay..." _

_"Okay!"_

_Walking out in search for **his** herbivore...and with luck, he already spotted him...screaming and running for his life..._

**_End of flashback_**

Now arriving in the Reception room and placing Tsuna on the sofa.

"Yay! Papa's back~!" Running to her papa. "Oooh? What happened to mama?" Poking her mama's cheeks lightly. "Mama looks pale..."

"Your_ 'mama'_ had a nervous breakdown, nothing serious..." Turning his attention to her and patting her head shortly. "Go play with Hibird while you wait for him to awake..." Motioning to Hibird who was already on her head, those two became best friends for life already.

"Okie~!" Petting Hibird gently she giggled when Hibird sung the school's anthem once more.

"Renka! Renka!" Hibird chirped happily.

"Hoooh! Hibird-chan is soooo smart!" Renka cooed at little puff ball.

"Tsunayoshi is still asleep...try not to make too much noise..." Said the skylark while heading back to his desk and leftover paperwork.

"Oh, right! Shhhhhhhh~!" Zipping her mouth shut and covering Hibird's beak as well.

"We're gonna play outside papa!" She said as quietly as she could, while heading to the door tiptoeing.

"Don't go off too far...it would be bothersome if you would get lost...again..." Looking at her for a short while before averting his eyes back to his work.

"I wont! Take good care of mama while I'm gone papa!" Leaving the two alone.

Hibari sighed, trying to ignore some things going around his head but it seems that ignoring wasn't working, he stared at the boy's sleeping form...why was this herbivore here? Seriously he's like a magnet of endless trouble...but he still managed to be cute at such a state, come to think about it, he IS cute...even when he's not trying to be, like for example now...all curled up like a small animal...like...like a..._Hedgehog_... But honestly how can this herbivore be so weak but can be strong at the same time? That question is left unanswered.

"Hmm..." That snapped him back to reality.

Tsuna stirred and twisted around on the couch."Hnmm..." Why the heck did that sound so cute. **(Secretly Hibari is probably thinking _sexy_...PERVERT!)**

He rose up to a sitting position. "Eh..." He looked around with eyes still half lidded, seems like he's still registering...then his eyes widened. "EH? EEEEHHHH?" And now his hand was pointing at Hibari. "HIBARI-SAN! I-I-IT'S YOU!"

Raising a brow Hibari was in the position to reply. "So what if it's me herbivore?"

"Eh...well...eto...I'm sorry...if your mad and all...I understand..." Gripping and fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Heh...definitely cute. "I shouldn't have taken Renka-chan here in the first place...and...I'm sorry for causing you trouble..." Looking at him with those dangerously innocent eyes.

"I'm used to it..." His voice sounded a little to harsh on that one...

"Uhm..."

"What?"

"Where's Renka-chan?"

"Outside...playing with the bird..."

"Oh..."

Moment of silence...

"Herbivore..." Hibari started once more.

"E-eh?" Lifting his head up only to see his cloud walking up to him with a..._smirk_...Tsuna paled automatically.

Hibari was so close..."As punishment for going to school grounds unauthorized..." Oh dear god, what is he planning. "You will come here and bring me lunch when I guard the well-being of my school every single day of the summer..." Eh?

"Eh?" His mind blanked for a little while. "EH? YOU WONT KILL ME?"

"The idea of a herbivore's blood splattered in my office sickens me..."

"O-oh..." His Hyper Intuition was kicking in again, telling him that this is a very good thing and making him smile shyly. "Uhm...well if Kyoya wants me to come here...then I guess it's okay..." Blushing a pretty shade of pink at his own words, he was feeling bashful now.

Though the cloud didn't show it, he was quite affected on how the boy said it. "And one more thing herbivore..."

"E-eh...?"

"Here's a small piece of my punishment..."

He lifted the boy's chin making him look at him with a confused look, and without wasting anymore time, he connected their lips in a heart stopping kiss.

And they broke for air, the kiss felt like lasted for hours.

"Don't worry you'll be getting more of that everyday..."

Blushing madly. "E-EH?"

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING!)**

**FUNNY SUNNY DAY  
**

**Full Version (Romaji Version)**

**anshinkanannte nakute ii**  
**kanjyouteki mondai wa sutete**  
**tannjyunmeikai na hibi ni**  
**meikaku na kaitou nannte naisa**

**Is It Crazy? jyoukyou wa Just Hazy?**  
**douyatatte machigatte iruyoude**  
**Is It Dummy? gennjyou wa Just Rummy?**  
**sousa zenbu, Just A joke!**

**Funny day, Funny face, Funny place**  
**kishimu sekaide**  
**Funny Day, Happy Day warau koe**  
**Funny Day, Funny Face, Funny Place**  
**hibikiwatareba**  
**nanimo kamo kaerarerusa**

**ronsou wa heikousen deii**  
**kekkyokuwa souzou ga subete**  
**maikai aimai na kimi ni**  
**sonzaikan wa mou kankei naisa**

**Is It Vicious? hontou wa Just Precious?**  
**dounattate koukai nannte shinaide**  
**Is It Dilly? shinkenni Just Silly**  
**shimpai naisa... For Today**

**Sunny Day, Sunny Face, Sunny Place**  
**hikaru mirai ni**  
**Sunny Day, Shiny Day sameru yume**  
**Sunny Day, Sunny Face, Sunny Place**  
**kagayaki daseba**  
**nanimo kamo kaerarerusa**

**Woke Up In The Night**  
**Was It Just A Dream?**  
**All I Did Was "Laugh"**  
**No Need To Worry, No Worries**

**Funny Day, Funny Face, Funny Place**  
**kishimu sekaide**  
**Funny Day, Happy Day warau koe**  
**Funny Day, Funny Face Funny Place**  
**hibikiwatareba**  
**nanimo kamo kaerarerusa**

**Well, Funny Day**  
**Sunny Day, Sunny Face, Sunny Place**  
**kagayaki daseba**  
**nanimo kamo kaerareru sa**  
**nanimo kamo kaerareru sa**

_English_

_I saw the sunset in the east_  
_I saw the bees swim in the blue sea_  
_I saw the trees up in the sky_  
_I saw the rainbow in the ocean_

_Is it crazy? Or is it just hazy?_  
_Don't be queasy Let's just take it easy_  
_Is it dummy? Or is it just rummy?_  
_Don't be crummy... Just a joke!_

_Funny day Funny face Funny place_  
_Something wrong with me?_  
_Funny day Happy day_  
_...well, it's OK_  
_Funny day Funny face Funny place_  
_Come on now, have fun_  
_If you show your little smile, it'll be OK_

_I saw the cars fly in the air_  
_I saw the planes drive in the city_  
_I saw the stars shine in the sun_  
_I saw the snow fall in the summer_

_Is it vicious? Or is it just precious?_  
_Don't be serious Let's just make it curious_  
_Is it dilly? Or is it just silly?_  
_Let's be jolly... for today_

_Sunny day Sunny face Sunny place_  
_Everywhere you are_  
_Sunny day Shiny Day_  
_It'll be so fine_  
_Sunny day Sunny face Sunny place_  
_All the troubles... bubbles_  
_If you show your little smile, it'll be OK_

_Woke up in the night_  
_Was it just a dream?_  
_All I did was "laugh"_  
_No need to worry... No worries_

_Funny day Funny face Funny place_  
_Something wrong with me?_  
_Funny day Happy day_  
_...well, it's OK_  
_Funny day Funny face Funny place_  
_Come on now, have fun_  
_If you show your little smile, it'll be OK_

_Oh, Funny day_

_Sunny day Sunny face Sunny place_  
_All the troubles... bubbles_  
_If you show your little smile, it'll be OK_  
_If you show your little smile, it'll be OK_

* * *

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**And thank you for all the supporting reviews! thank you so much you guys!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	17. Treats And Sweets For Lunch

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**Note:  
**

**I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! YOU GUYS! I UNDERSTAND THAT I AM NO GOOD IN WRITING AT TIMES! WAHH! I'M SO SORRY! *Hugs her Tsuna plush doll*  
**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously_**

_"Here's a small piece of my punishment..."_

_He lifted the boy's chin making him look at him with a confused look, and without wasting anymore time, he connected their lips in a heart stopping kiss._

_And they broke for air, the kiss felt like lasted for hours._

_"Don't worry you'll be getting more of that everyday..."_

_Blushing madly. "E-EH?"_

**_Now_**

"Oh Tsu-kun and Renka-chan! You both took so long!" Nana exclaimed smiling as always.

"Oh...we...just got lost mama..." Paling even now...well what can we do, Hibari traumatized him.

"But we're okay Nana-kaachan!" Renka...seems like she had no problems with her papa.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Come with me Renka-chan!" Dragging the girl with her. "I have a few things I want to give you!"

Tsuna only stared at their retreating backs. _'If only I'm as carefree as those two...' _Sighing and making up his mind, he marched up to the stairs and immediately went to his room and slumped tiredly at his bed. _'What a mismatch...me and Kyoya...EH? WHY DID I THINK THAT! OF COURSE WE ARE A MISMATCH IT'S ALWAYS LIKE THAT IN THE BEGINNING!'_ Covering his blushing face with his pillow. _'Kyoya probably doesn't like guys like** that**...AGAIN WHAT AM I SAYING OF COURSE HE DOESN'T!'_

"Geez! I mean how could Hibari Kyoya ever like a person like me!"

"Of course...he would never like you..."

"And why are we getting close so suddenly? Just about last year I remember him beating me up for no reason!"

"Yup...he definitely hates you..."

"Honestly I don't understand him!"

"Thant's because your no-good, dame-Tsuna..."

"Yeah I- REBORN!" He almost fell off the bed.

Reborn smirked. "You only noticed me now...?" He was sipping tea while sitting coolly on Tsuna's bed and right beside him.

"Yo-you...he-heard it all...?"

"Obviously...but don't worry I won't cause you any trouble...in fact I want to help you..." His smirk growing wider.

Tsuna knew what this meant. "NO WAY! I CAN SOLVE THINGS ON MY OWN!"

"Hmm...fine suit yourself...but I'll be free to help anytime..." And then he does what he always does...come out and then disappear.

Sighing in relief, Tsuna collapsed onto his bed. _'That was close...'_ Sighing once more before getting up again and made his way to his window. _'What is happening to me?' _Once more he was in deep thought.

The door slammed open. "MAMA~! Look! Nana-kaachan gave these to me!" Startling Tsuna unintentionally Renka ran in wearing a cute pair of pajamas with rabbit patterns.

"O-oh...you scared me back there..." Kneeling to her level and picking her up. "It looks cute on you!" Finally his smile is back on his face. _'Well...I guess I should think about things later...'_ "Why don't we go to sleep now?" He received a cheerful nod from the girl and made their way to his bed. "I think we can fit..." Laying both of them and positioning both of them comfortably under the covers after saying their good night's and switching Renka to her night mode, snuggling to the covers himself and finally drifting to sleep, Tsuna made a satisfied smile one last time.

And then the next day in the Sawada residence...

"I'll go now mama! Fuuta please take care of Renka and the others okay!"

"Okay Tsuna-nii! Take care!"

"Be careful Tsu-kun!"

"BYE-BYE MAMA! KISS PAPA FOR ME!" Tsuna blushed at that one.

Tsuna waved goodbye to all them and then started walking to his school. _'Hmm...It's a little early, 10:23...oh well...Kyoya likes being early anyway...'_ He blushed and looked down at the purple box he was carrying. _'I hope everything goes well...'_ He bit his lower lip and started to walk faster.

**_Flashback_**

_"Uhh...mama...can you help me make bento for a friend?" Tsuna shyly asked his mom._

_Nana who was a little taken aback by his request, smiled. "Oh why of course! That friend must be special!" Giggling as she saw her son's red face._

_**End of flashback**_

Sighing as he neared the school. "I wonder what else would he do..." Muttering softly to himself...then he realized something and stopped walking..._ 'EH! DOES THIS MEAN THAT THE KISS YESTERDAY WAS JUST THE BEGINNING? WHAT IF! W-WH-WHAT IF- I can't say it...'_ No dirty thoughts now Tsuna.

Continuing his walk to the school he saw glimpse of Hibari's adorable pet.

_Midori tanabiku namimori no_  
_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_  
_Itsumo kawaranu_  
_Sukoyaka kenage_  
_Aah, tomo ni utaou_  
_Namimori chuu_

"Herbivore! Herbivore!" It chirped as it came closer to Tsuna. _'Geez...what is Kyoya teaching this bird...'_

The small fluff of feathers landed on his hair and nuzzled in like it was it's nest, that made our favorite herbivore smile and giggle petting him softly and then resuming his task. Arriving in front of the reception room...and gulping one last time before knocking at the cold door, Tsuna entered quietly after hearing a faint 'Enter.' inside room.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped as it flew to it's master and rested itself on his head.

"You're early...how unusual." Is it supposed to be a bad thing if you see a sadist smirking at you? Hm...yes probably.

Tsuna tensed at hearing the _early_ part. "U-uh...I didn't want to get in trouble..." Trying very hard not to shutter in front of a carnivore is hard enough for poor little Tsuna._ 'Even if I'm early...THIS IS STILL EMBARRASSING!'_ Looking down at the bento he was holding, he tried to hide his blushing face.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there?" Quirking a brow at the herbivore before him.

Snapping back to reality, he managed to shutter a reply to the older teen. "A-ah! I-I'm s-sorry K-kyoya!" Bowing a little before starting to walk to the cold disciplinarian, he placed the boxed lunch on his desk and turned to leave, but_ leaving_ wont be happening.

"Herbivore..." He called out unexpectedly.

"E-eh? Wh-what's wrong?" Turning meekly back to the skylark. "D-do you need something else?"_ 'I don't wanna hear it...I don't wanna hear it... I don't wanna hear it... I don't wanna hear it... WHATEVER IT IS I DON"T WANT TO HEAR IT!'_ He chanted in his mind.

"Feed me..." And Tsuna just lost his original skin color as he squeaked a small and silent _'Hie...'_, it looks like as if his face would remain red forever.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped once more as he flew down on the desk, understanding the situation of the two.

Hibari smirked evilly as he watched in amusement, _his_ herbivore is just too cute._ 'I'm going to enjoy this...' _

_'Why can't he just kill me right away...'_ He felt his soul slip out of his mouth.

"Hurry up..." Standing up and walking to the sofa and making himself comfortable by sitting on it.

"R-right!" Recovering from his end-of-my-life moment, he picked up the bento and the chopsticks packed with it and making his way to the sofa and next to Hibari. "U-uhm..." _'Just say it...you've said those words before...'_ "S-sa-say...a-ah Kyoya..." His face was as red as the tomato he was feeding Hibari, who just opened his mouth to welcome in the food provided by his beloved herbivore.

"D-does it taste good Ky-kyoya..." He asked shyly as his blush lightened a little.

"Not bad..."

"Uhm...R-renka-chan...said...uhm..." He was blushing again.

"What?" He was caught off guard when the boy pecked him quickly on the lips, Hibari's lips curved up to a small smile, and that just made Tsuna's blush worst._ 'I see...he's being cute again...'_

"Oh...uh-" Fiddling with the hem of his shirt while trying to figure out what to say to the cloud, still having a light tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Yes?" His cold steel grey eyes met Tsuna's innocent honey brown ones in an intense stare.

"I-uhhh..." Typical...Tsuna forgot what to say. "Uh! I'll see you tomorrow!" Standing up and nervously laughing while picking up the bento box and repacking it. "Don't tire yourself too much! I-I'll see you soon..." Rushing out to the door red in embarrassment and...something else.

_'I'll let you slip away this time from your extra punishment...tomorrow I won't let you get away so easily...'_ Smirking as he saw the herbivore blush madly and run. _Cute..._

Oh, this was definitely going to be a fun summer for him.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING!)**

**_Last Cross_  
**

**Japanese Full Version**

**nee futari wa guuzen deau unmei nanka ja nakatta**  
**anata ga saigo ni nigekonda basho ga**  
**tada watashi datta no kamoshirenai**  
**soredemo sore ga hitsuzen no hajimari datta**  
**houmutta itsuka no kioku no kakeratachi ga**  
**iroaseru koto sae mo mada dekinai mama ni**  
**imademo kawarazu ni omoidashiteru**  
**kitto subete ga itsuka tsunagariatte kienai you ni to**

**sabitsuite iru konna jidai no naka de**  
**itsudatte watashi wa koko kara inotteru**  
**mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to**  
**anata wo kurushimaseru subete no MONO ni hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to**

**nee futari de chikatta hi no mabushiku hagayui eien**  
**hontou wa donna mono yori ibitsu datta koto**  
**sou hajime kara kizuite ita no**  
**arukidasu sono saki jyuujika wo seotte iku koto**  
**shittetemo dareyori asu wo misueru tame ni**  
**nanika ga sotto koware hajimete shimau mae ni**  
**itsudemo hanasanai you nigirishimeta**  
**kitto subete ga itsuka kasanariatte omoeru you ni to**

**sabitsuite iru konna keshiki no naka de**  
**dare datte kirameki o zutto sagashiteru**  
**sou kitto asu wa hokoreru you ni to**  
**anata wo shiawase ni suru subete no MONO ga watashi no chikaku ni aru you ni to**

**sabitsuite iru konna jidai no naka de**  
**itsu datte watashi wa koko kara inotteru**  
**mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to**  
**anata wo kurushimaseru subete no MONO ni hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to**

_English Full Version_

_Hey, we weren't fated to meet by chance_  
_I probably happened to be the last place_  
_You took refuge in_  
_Still, that was the beginning of the inevitable_  
_The buried shards of memories from the past_  
_Unable to fade away even yet_  
_I still remember without change, even now_  
_|Someday it will all be connected and never disappear_

_During a rusted era like this_  
_I'll always be praying from here_  
_Hoping that this will be the end_  
_That all things tormenting you will come to an end soon..._

_Hey, the radiant, vexed eternity of the day when we promised each other_  
_Was actually more distorted than anything else_  
_I knew from the beginning that_  
_I want to focus on tomorrow more than anyone_  
_Though I know that walking forward means bearing a cross on my back_  
_Before something begins to break quietly_  
_I held on tightly so I won't let go_  
_Someday everything will overlap... hoping I can feel that way..._

_In a rusted scenery like this_  
_Everyone searches for a radiance forever_  
_Hoping to be proud tomorrow_  
_That all things that will make you happy will be close to me..._

_During a rusted era like this_  
_I'll always be praying from here_  
_Hoping that this will be the end_  
_That all things tormenting you will come to an end soon..._

* * *

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**And thank you for all the supporting reviews! thank you so much you guys!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	18. A Gift Of Love For Papa

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**sorry for the delay...I can't think of anything...  
**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously_**

_"Oh...uh-" Fiddling with the hem of his shirt while trying to figure out what to say to the cloud, still having a light tint of pink on his cheeks._

_"Yes?" His cold steel grey eyes met Tsuna's innocent honey brown ones in an intense stare._

_"I-uhhh..." Typical...Tsuna forgot what to say. "Uh! I'll see you tomorrow!" Standing up and nervously laughing while picking up the bento box and repacking it. "Don't tire yourself too much! I-I'll see you soon..." Rushing out to the door red in embarrassment and...something else._

_'I'll let you slip away this time from your extra punishment...tomorrow I won't let you get away so easily...' Smirking as he saw the herbivore blush madly and run. Cute..._

_Oh, this was definitely going to be a fun summer for him._

**_Now_**

Ah! What a beautiful day! The sun is shining, the skies are clear and even the birds are chirping happily!

And our sweet Tsu-chan is still sleeping comfortably under the warm covers of his bed.

"Mama~!"..."Mama~ wakey, wakey!"..."MAMA!"

Jolting up in surprise, Tsuna woke up rather violently. "GAH!-e-eh...oh...s-sorry..."

"Mama~! It's 10:18~! You should get up now!" Renka enthusiastically beamed.

Realizing the time, he immediately shot out of the bed and to the bathroom and before shutting the door he looked back at Renka. "T-thanks Renka-chan!" Well at least she's not as troublesome as Lambo, she's quiet helpful and a really fast learner after reading a whole cooking book she already cooks like a chef...well...technology...but Tsuna sees her more like a cute daughter._ 'I have to hurry! I don't wanna get in trouble...' _"Neh! Renka-chan! Do you think you can help me with the bento this time?" He called out from the bathroom.

"YAY! IS IT OKAY IF I COME WITH MAMA THIS TIME?"

"Of course!"

After he finished taking a shower, he picked the clothes he wanted to wear and in lightning speed he ran down the stairs and to the kitchen and helped his sweet daughter.

"A-ah, hey Renka-chan, do you know where mama, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin and Reborn are?" He said as he continued to chop some tomatoes.

"Oh, Nana-kaachan went to the market with everyone...they said you would need me here so they left me!"

"I see..."

Finishing up the bento they both smiled at each other. "Oh wait! Did mama give you more clothes?"

"Yeah! Renka will go get a short bath and get dressed!" Oh right Tsuna's mother taught her how to dress herself and take bath, how convenient.

"I'll wait for you..." Tsuna said silently as he wrapped the bento with full care and for an unknown reason he kept smiling to himself. _'I can't seem to stop smiling...'_ His thoughts drifted to a certain skylark. _'E-eh...what am I thinking...'_ Blushing and trying to extinguish the thoughts._ 'I wonder what Kyoya is doing right now...' _He looked at the nearest clock. "Oh, it's 11:27..." He muttered to himself._  
_

"Mama! How do I look?" Renka called out while marching down the stairs hurriedly, she was wearing a white long sleeved sweater with the words 'I'M CUTE!' printed on the front, clad in black shorts and brown leather boots. "Nana-kaachan said it would suit me!" She was UBERLY excited about this.

Chuckling as he picked her up and patted her head. "It looks really cute on you!"

"YAY~! Oh! Is it okay if I hold the bento for you mama?" She said pointing at the purple box on the kitchen counter.

"Of course!" He placed her back down and watched her take the purple colored box. "Let's go?"

"Okay!" Beaming at her beloved mama and skipping right next to his walking figure.

Everything was bright and sunny, passing by a playground you can hear children laughing and birds chirping.

"Neh! Mama, I forgot to ask you yesterday...how was papa?"

Tsuna visibly flinched at that. "E-eh...h-he was okay..." Pink dominating his cheeks like fire._ 'DON'T ASK ME THAT~!'_

Renka smiled. "That's good to hear~! I WANNA SEE HIBIRD-CHAN!"

Snapping back to normal, he looked at her and smiled. "Sometimes I wonder how Kyoya teaches that bird..."

"Hibird-chan is so smart!"

"Yeah..." Remembering the cute fluff of feather, Hibird is really cute as well.

"AH! Mama~! Look over there!" She pointed at a nearby gift shop. "You should give something to papa!"

"E-eh? WHAT?"

"Well...you love papa right?" A sparkling flame of hope was lit in her eyes.

His face was burning, but then Hibari's words rang into his head, he had to just play along... "A-ah...right..." And with that he and Renka went in the shop.

Looking around for a little while, Renka spotted something nice. "Ohh! That one is a fish, what kind of fish is it mama?"

"O-oh...it's a tuna fish necklace..."

"Wow! just like in the story and is that what a skylark looks like~!" Looking at the one right next to the tuna. "Let's buy these!"

"O-okay..."

5 minutes later...

The school was now at view as they approached, reading the gates Renka stopped and turned to look at Tsuna. "Hey mama since it's day time is it okay if I go around the fields?" True...it was hard look for a 7 year old kid in the night...but day time so it should be alright... "Okay...you know where the reception room is right?" Bending down to her eye level, he spoke with a soft smile.

"Yup! Renka wont get lost this time~!" Running off to play and explore.

He couldn't help but giggle._ 'I guess it's good being energetic huh...'_ Resuming his mission, he walked in also and made his way to the reception room, when he got there he knocked at the door and waited for an answer.

...

No answer...

Knocking once again.

...

Still nothing...

"Kyoya...? Are y-you there?" Pushing the door open quietly, it was surprisingly open...slowing creeping in... "Kyo-ah..." He immediately clamped his mouth shut.

The skylark was sleeping on the couch...and guess what? He's a light sleeper and he hates being woken up!

_'W-wh-what a-am I g-go-gonna do...?'_ His hand were slightly sweating and already cold._ 'One mistake...my head will come off...'_ Gulping as he approached the sleeping figure of the skylark, almost tiptoeing and he even made sure not to squeak or whimper, though unknown to him Hibari was already awake, and then we can all assume that he was once again teasing him to death. "K-kyo-kyoya...w-wak-wake u-up..." Shuttering was definitely an option, he was kneeling in front of the couch and was leaning in closely. "H-hey...w-wake u-UWAH!" Catching him off guard, the skylark wrapped his arms around his neck and waist, pulling him close and bringing Tsuna to lie down with him and unknown to him that the tightness of his grip was almost suffocating smaller boy, making it hard to breath. "Haa...haa...K-kyoya...s-stop...ngh..." Trying to inhale air Tsuna gasped. "I-it's h-hard to b-br-breath..." Not to mention his face was all bloody red. **(XD HAHAHA! IT SOUNDS TO BAD! WOOOOH!)**

_**"Shut up and hold still before I bite you to death..." **_Even though he was enjoying every second of the predatory _ambush_ he had just inflicted, he must sound stern and angry...and it worked, Tsuna froze and stood still trying hard not to make a single sound.

"Good..." Hibari snuggled on his neck and loosened his hold a little making both of them a little more comfortable...maybe not both of them...

With Renka and Hibird.

After running around in circles and playing a once-sided game of tag the two decided to go to the reception room.

"Neh! Hibird-chan, do you think I would get in trouble when I'm so dirty like this?" True she did get really dusty and dirty playing and running around in the fields of the school. "Hm...this are from Nana0kaachan too...I'm so bad..." Hitting herself lightly on the head.

"Hibari, Hibari~!"

"Eh?"

"Busy, busy~!"

"Papa is busy?"

"Herbivore, herbivore~!"

"Eh?" What was Hibird trying to tell her...

"Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi~!"

"OH! I see! Mama and papa are busy being all lovey dovey~! We shouldn't disturb them then!" Heading back to play, but spotted something. "AH! Hibird-chan! Let's chase that butterfly!" They continued to play around and as Hibird had said, mama and papa are probably busy.

Back to the tuna and skylark.

Mustering up all the courage to say something. "U-uhm...K-kyoya? W-what about your bento?" He was trying very hard not to shutter and blush but no avail.

"I'll eat it later..." ...Well, that was blunt.

"B-but..." He blushed when he felt the older male hold tighter and wrap his legs around his smaller ones. "H-hie~"Came a small squeak from his mouth.

"M-me and Renka-chan made it...sh-she might get upset if you don't eat it..." He turned his head a little showing the best pleading look he could muster. "P-please...?"

10 minutes later...

"W-was it good...?" Tsuna said re wrapping the bento box.

"It's not bad..."

"O-oh..."

...

"W-well...I-I should go now..."

"Hn..."

"S-se-see you later Kyoya..." Standing up and walking up to the door and after closing it, he ran as fast as he could. "Renka-chan~! Let's get going!"He spotted the girl immediately.

"O-okay mama! See you late Hibird-chan!" Waving at Hibird and running to her mama.

10 minutes later after arriving at the house...

Tsuna noticed she was a little dusty. "H-hey? Just where were you and Hibird played?" Kneeling to her level and wiped her dusty cheeks with a handkerchief.

"Sorwy mahma~" Having her cheeks squeezed lightly by Tsuna when wiping the dirt off.

Tsuna sighed and smiled. "It's okay...Why don't you clean up?"

"Okay- oh...mama? Did you give papa his present?"

"Oh uh...OH! OH NO! I FORGOT!" Panicking he ran to the door. "I'll be right back, behave okay?" Running out in a rush, he didn't even wait to hear her reply.

He failed to notice the dark clouds on the sky.

This was surely not gonna end well...for Tsuna anyway...

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING!)**

**_BOYS AND GIRLS_  
**

**Japanese **

**Boys & Girls be ambitious**  
**Boys & Girls keep it real**  
**Boys & Girls be ambitious**  
**Boys & Girls keep it real (2x)**

**MANYUARU doori no mainichi no naka tobidashita**  
**Kimi wa otoko no ko**  
**Otona ni narezu ni**  
**Demo kodomo demo irarenai toki mo aru darou**

**Dare mo ga isogi ashi de sugite yuku sekai de**  
**Bokura wa nagare boshi ni tachi domatta**

**Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu**  
**Tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru**  
**Kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yuku**  
**Ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo**

**Mujaki na egao de koi ni koi shite yume wo miru**  
**Kimi wa onna no ko**  
**Dare ni mo iezuni**  
**Hitori de kakaete nayameru koto mo aru darou**

**Dare mo ga aisou warau MONOKURO na sekai de**  
**Egaita yume ni uso wa tsukenakatta**

**Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu**  
**Tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru**  
**Kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yuku**  
**Ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo**

**Jamasuru mono wa nani hitotsu nai sa**

**Te wo nobaseba itsuka**  
**Ano hoshi ni te ga todoku to**  
**Honki de omotte ita**

**Dare mo ga isogi ashi de sugite yuku sekai de**  
**Bokura wa nagare boshi ni tachidomatta**  
**Inoru you ni**

**Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu**  
**Tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru**  
**Kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yuku**  
**Ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo**

**Mayoi nagara**  
**Tomadoi nagara**  
**Sore demo kamawanai sa**

**Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu**  
**Tatta hitotsu ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo**

**Boys & Girls be ambitious**  
**Boys & Girls keep it real**  
**Boys & Girls be ambitious**  
**Boys & Girls keep it real**

_ENGLISH_

_BOYS AND GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS_  
_BOYS AND GIRLS KEEP IT REAL|_  
_BOYS AND GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS_  
_|BOYS AND GIRLS KEEP IT REAL_

_Because of you I've escaped my undone life, though you look like a boy,_  
_And you can't grow up, but there are times you can't act like a child._

_In this world where everyone is rushing in a hurry, we stopped upon seeing a shooting star_

_Now if we'll find only one thing to believe in, with that one thing we can become stronger,_  
_So I'll take your trembling hand and bring you with me,_  
_And we'll grow stronger by walking against the wind._

_Yearning for love innocently, you are a young girl._  
_Even though you don't say it, but you have problems too_

_In this monochrome world where everyone ridicules, drawing out dreams isn't a lie_

_Now if we'll find only one thing to believe in, with that one thing we can become stronger,_  
_So I'll take your trembling hand and bring you with me,_  
_And we'll grow stronger by walking against the wind._

_I stretched out my hand towards the star, and thought, when would I be able to reach it_  
_In this world where everyone is rushing in a hurry, we stopped upon seeing a shooting star_  
_To wish..._

_Now if we'll find only one thing to believe in, with that one thing we can become stronger,_  
_So I'll take your trembling hand and bring you with me,_  
_And we'll grow stronger by walking against the wind._

_Even though I am lost and puzzled, it doesn't matter_

_Now if we'll find only one thing to believe in, with that one thing,_  
_We'll grow stronger by walking against the wind._

_BOYS AND GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS_  
_BOYS AND GIRLS KEEP IT REAL_  
_BOYS AND GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS_  
_BOYS AND GIRLS KEEP IT REAL_

* * *

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**And thank you for all the supporting reviews! thank you so much you guys!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	19. Pouring Rain, Is It Time For Love?

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously_**

_"Okay- oh...mama? Did you give papa his present?"_

_"Oh uh...OH! OH NO! I FORGOT!" Panicking he ran to the door. "I'll be right back, behave okay?" Running out in a rush, he didn't even wait to hear her reply._

_He failed to notice the dark clouds on the sky._

_This was surely not gonna end well...for Tsuna anyway..._

**_Now_**

Now running at his full speed back to Nami-chuu, Tsuna in panic. 'I gotta hurry! It looks like it will rain too! And Renka is all alone at home- well...I'm sure mama would be home soon...BUT STILL!' The sad attempt to run more faster failed when the time of his limit came. "Why...huff...do...huff...I...huff...to...huff...be born...huff...with such a body...huff...with no stamina...huff..." He muttered while panting hard and catching his breath, he was now in front of the gate._ 'Alright...once again...IT'S NOW OR NEVER!'_ Entering the gate once more right after gulping.

_'...THIS IS NO TIME TO WALK!'_ His pace was normal at first...but then he sped up and ran in the hallways hoping to get to the reception room a lot faster, it was going good and quick...

_**THUD!**_

And typical dame-Tsuna just bumped in to something...I mean **someone**, and that resulted to, him now tumbling back and landing on the floor.

"Herbivore..." A not-unfamiliar voice spoke up and another presence was now hovering above his tiny figure.

"K-Kyo-Kyoya! I-I...I-...I'M SO SORRY!" Standing up in an instant he bowed repeatedly, hoping that he didn't offend the the skylark much...

"What are still doing here..." His not-so-gentle voice asked seriously.

"I..ah...uhm...well...I forgot to g-giv..." Looking down on the floor and looking at his feet as if it was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen, he attempted to hide a blush._ 'Darn it...I dunno why I'm so nervous about this...'_ Slapping himself mentally and gathering his wits.

"What? Speak up I don't have the whole day..."

And... "W-well! You see I forgot to give these to you!" Holding out two necklaces, Tsuna tried to avoid eye contact. "U-Uhm...That-that's all..."

_'Interesting...'_ The way Tsuna blushed and fidgeted in his presence was undeniably cute and amusing. "Hn..." Smirking and grabbing the tuna necklace and walked passed the younger boy, who seemed to look a little shocked at his actions.

"E-eh?...O-OH! Kyouya you forgot the other one!" Running after the older male, and earning a stare from the intimidating skylark. "U-uhm...w-what about..."

"It's yours...wear it or else..." You know what's next. "_I'll bite you to death..._"

Cue, shiver and a small... "Hiee! U-u-un-UNDERSTOOD!"

"Good..."

And then resuming his departure, Tsuna, who did not know what possessed him to make him follow Hibari, just followed silently to the school's front doors only to discover that...

DUN-DUN-DUN~! **(Geeez, it's so bothersome when you can't think straight...)**

It was pouring outside...really hard. **(It's raining here on our area too~! Lucky~)**

Immediately panicking. "Oh no! This is bad! Wh-what do we do Kyoya? T-this is really ba-" He paused when he felt something cover his head, it was Hibari's jacket. "Eh?" looking up to him with a confused look. "Wh-why?" He didn't fail to blush.

"We run...now shut up..." Taking the boy's hand rather quickly and dashes out in the pouring rain dragging the poor boy with him.

Trying his hardest to catch up, Tsuna managed not to stumble. "W-where are we going?"

"My house isn't far from here..."

"O-oh..." Tsuna blushed...wanna know why? Because...first, he was going to Hibari's house...second, he had never gone to of his friends house before and lastly, he realized Hibari was holding his hand.

Hibari suddenly quickened his pace as a house came to view.

It was a HUGE traditional Japanese styled house...typical...

_'Kyoya's house...'_ Tsuna wanted to stare at awe but they had no time...and insert the fact that his Cloud Guardian was dragging him. _'So big...'_

Not only was the outside big...it looks a whole lot bigger inside! The design within the house was a little bit modern.

Hibari brought him to _his_ room. "Wait here..." And yes, they were soaking wet from the rain.

"U-uhm...okay..." He sat quietly on the bed, Hibari's bed to be exact. _'Th-this is Kyoya's room...and this is his bed...'_ Realizing it wasn't a dream, he blushed a deep shade of red. _'Oh dear...WHAT AM I GONNA DO!- Okay...snap out of it Tsuna...just relax...it's not like he's a rapist or anything~...okay that didn't make me feel any better...'_ Fidgeting and getting all jumpy, Tsuna looked like he was gonna loose it anytime. _'Breath in, breath out...'_ Calming down a little, but tensed once more when he felt Hibari's presence entering the room once more.

"Change into these..." Hibari said, throwing clothes to the boy, who caught it clumsily.

For a moment, Tsuna stared at him...

He smirked, knowing what the boy had in mind. "Well? Aren't you going to change?" Amusingly watching the boy's blushing face, he almost laughed.

"E-Eh! B-b-but...yo-you're..." Blushing furiously and defensively blocking his body.

"The bathroom is right over there..." He was a devil.

"Oh..." That was embarrassing...

"Why? Where you thinking of something else?" He teased the flustered boy.

Choking on his own saliva. "W-wha...OF COURSE NOT!" Dashing into the bathroom and closed the door rather quickly.

_'That herbivore never fails to amuse me...'_ Silently chuckling, Hibari then also gathered some clothes from his closet and started stripping wet clothes and changing in some new ones, now he was wearing a plain white T-shirt and black jogging pants, grabbing a towel to dry off his hair.

"U-uhm..." A tiny squeak from behind, Tsuna**(UKE! HAVE FUN RESISTING HIBARI! I FEEL LIKE BEING BAD TODAY!)** shyly went out of the bathroom with, yet again, a deep blush decorating his cute face.

Oh god...help him...

Even his smallest sized clothes didn't fit the little boy, Tsuna's shoulders were in clear view, the pants he was given was left unworn, the shirt ended midway over his knees, EVEN THE SLEEVES ALMOST COVERED HIS ARMS! And one word registered in the Cloud Guardian's mind. _Fuckable_. **(Don't worry guys! He has boxers! I'M SUCH A PERVERT!)**

"Th-the...p-pants are too big..." The sight of his prey covering his exposed parts with the pants he was supposed to wear and seeing him blushing madly like that was too much...any other guy would be driven mad after seeing this, but of course Hibari was no other guy.

"..." It was only enough to wipe his entire concentration and got his mind going blank for a moment... "Stay here for a while...and dry your hair with this..." He threw an extra towel at him, then leaving the room almost quickly as possible.

And eventually leaving the little tuna confused at his behavior. _'...What was that all about...?'_ Heading back to Hibari's soft bed, he sat and waited for the older boy's return. _'Oh god...I'm in his house...'_

Back to the uncomfortable state...he awkwardly tried to dry his hair...

* * *

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_**Very important...**_

_**Note: I deeply apologize! Everyone I am very sorry for the delay! I THINK I'M HAVING AN AUTHORS BLOCK! no wait...I DO HAVE AN AUTHORS BLOCK!**_

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING HIBARI KYOYA!)**

**_HORIZON_  
**

**Japanese**

**kumo no kirema sasu hi wo kono te de mata nigirishimeteiru**  
**hatenai chiheisen no sono saki ni**  
**dare ga matteru nani ga matteiru**

**tatakai tsuzukeru hibi nanika wo eru tabi mata ushinatteku**  
**kokoro ga kiba wo muita sono saki ni**  
**motomeru mono mitsukaru darou ka**

**obieteiru sugata ni kakerareru kotoba nado shiranai**  
**chiriyuku sadame no sono inochi**  
**mitodokeyou keshite ageyou**  
**ima sugu demo onozomidoori ni**

**kamikorosu boku no risou wo jyama suru subete kowashite**  
**sousa dare mo tomerarenai**  
**kirisaite boku no kokoro ga moesakaru uchi wa dare mo**  
**sousa suki ni saseyashinai**

**okujyou kara miru sora kegarenaku ao no kasaneteiru**  
**kodoku wo kakaekonda kono kokoro ni**  
**yoku niteiru tadayou you ni**  
**shizuka na ao mugen no kanata ni**

**furihodoku boku no shikai wo saegiru subete no mono wo**  
**sousa dare mo kanaiyashinai**  
**hikisaite donna riyuu mo boku wo shibareyashinai no sa**  
**sousa ayatsureru wakenai**

**kamikorosu boku no risou wo jyama suru subete kowashite**  
**sousa dare mo tomerarenai**  
**kirisaite boku no kokoro ga moesakaru uchi wa dare mo**  
**sousa suki ni saseyashinai**

_English_

_Rising sun that is rifted by clouds, grasping it again with these hands_  
_Over the endless horizon_  
_Who is waiting, what am I waiting for_

_Days with continued battles, losing something again in the obtained times_  
_Over the heart filled with fangs_  
_Can I find the things I seek_

_The frightened self doesn't know the fragmented words_  
_The life that is destined to be dispersed_  
_I'll make sure to scatter it_  
_Right now just as you wish_

_I'll bite you to death, I'll break everything that hinders my ideals_  
_Yes, I won't be stopped by anyone_  
_I'll cut you up, whoever it is who blazes my heart_  
_Yes, I won't let you do as you like_

_The sky I see from the rooftop, piling up the pure blue_  
_The heart that embraced solitude_  
_It is similar to floating_  
_In the quiet blue, in the infinite side_

_I'll shake it, all things that interrupt my visions_  
_Yes, I won't be matched by anyone_  
_I'll tear you up, I won't be bound no matter what the reason is_  
_Yes, I won't be manipulated easily_

_I'll bite you to death, I'll break everything that hinders my ideals_  
_Yes, I won't be stopped by anyone_  
_I'll cut you up, whoever it is who blazes my heart_  
_Yes, I won't let you do as you like_

* * *

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**And thank you for all the supporting reviews! thank you so much you guys!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	20. Under One Roof

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously_**

_"Th-the...p-pants are too big..." The sight of his prey covering his exposed parts with the pants he was supposed to wear and seeing him blushing madly like that was too much...any other guy would be driven mad after seeing this, but of course Hibari was no other guy._

_"..." It was only enough to wipe his entire concentration and got his mind going blank for a moment... "Stay here for a while...and dry your hair with this..." He threw an extra towel at him, then leaving the room almost quickly as possible._

_And eventually leaving the little tuna confused at his behavior. '...What was that all about...?' Heading back to Hibari's soft bed, he sat and waited for the older boy's return. 'Oh god...I'm in his house...'_

_Back to the uncomfortable state...he awkwardly tried to dry his hair..._

**_Now_**

...

Damn it all...

Why did he have look so...

so...

_Edible..._

Cursing silently, we have our favorite skylark crumpling a defenseless towel._ 'Damn...curse my lack of self restraint...'_ Glaring at the innocent cold floor as if it had anything to do with all this. He gritted his teeth as the memory of _his_ sexy herbivore, clad in one of his shirts. **(Sexy is a bit too much...Hibari you sick pervert...)**

He can't take advantage of him...no...never...he hasn't even confes-err...admitted his feelings...yet...

And back to hell...he needed to face, yet again, his deliciously arranged foo-err...innocent herbivore.

Taking a deep breath. "Herbivore..." He called out surprising Tsuna causing him to yelp.

"Y-yes...?" Turning his head to face him, shakily.

"Call your parents...it looks like the rain wont stop soon..." Motioning to a phone on a side counter of the bed.

"Uh-er...o-okay..." He did what he was told and dialed his home number, his mother quickly answered. "H-hello? Mama...I'm staying at a friend's house...yeah I'm okay...will you take care of Renka-chan for me? Okay thank you..." Tsuna put down the phone and turned to face Hibari. "U-uhm...Th-thank you Kyoya...I-...well, I hope I'm not causing you trouble..." Sheepishly scratching the back of his head as he laughed nervously.

"Hn..." The skylark was, once again using one of his blunt replies.

Silence...

"U-uhm..."

"What?" Staring right onto his brown eyes.

"Errr...never mind...it wasn't really important..." _'What was I gonna say?'_ Typical...he forgot.

And then the phone rang.

Sighing, Hibari went up to the phone... "Yes...?" Averting his eyes to Tsuna before handing the phone to him. "It's your mother..."And then sat on the bed beside Tsuna.

"Oh..." Taking the phone from his hand. "Mama? Why did you call back? Eh...?" His eyes widened. This caused a slight confusion to Hibari. "Wh-what...you're...kidding right?" Trying to force a smile...and then he just laid the phone back. "Kyoya! Where are my clothes!"

"Why?"

There was a short moment of silence, Tsuna hesitated. "R-renka-chan is missing!" Tears were forming and threatening to fall.

"What?" True Hibari was shocked, but he did a good job hiding it.

"W-well...Mama said...she thought Renka-chan was in my room...and...and she-" His sentence was cut off my the doorbell.

Once again, the cloud sighed deeply but this time with a hint of annoyance. He rose from his sitting position and went to the door. _'Why now of all times...'_ Whoever this herbivore, he must have a lot of guts entering his territory, and at a time where he isn't in the mood. Then magically taking out his tonfa...who knows where he hid it...

And thus opening the door only to be greeted my...

"Papa!" Running to him and hugged one of his legs. "I found you!" She had an orange umbrella at hand.

It took a few seconds for the perfect to recover from his slight shock and surprise. "What are you doing here...?" Kneeling to meet her height.

Meeting her most beloved papa's gaze. "Well...mama forgot to bring an umbrella...so I followed mama and then I rained and then I saw mama and papa run and then I saw this cute puppy and then I ran here and tried to look for mama and papa and then I found you!" That was one cute and mood lightening story...definitely a cute kid.

"I see..." Hibari gave a reaaaaaaaally small smile, and picked her up, leaving the poor umbrella leaning on a wall, all alone...

He brought her to his room where Tsuna was currently panicking. "Tsunayoshi..." And easily grabbing his attention.

Tsuna immediately jumped up and ran to them. "Renka-chan!"

"Mama!" She ran up to him as soon as Hibari put her down.

It was sweet reunion...

"How did you know where we were?" Tsuna questioned with his scolding tone.

"Eh...well...mama forgot to bring an umbrella...so I followed mama and then I rained and then I saw mama and papa run and then I saw this cute puppy and then I ran here and tried to look for mama and papa and then I found papa and then papa brought me here!" She just repeated the story...at least she's honest...And Hibari chuckled at that. "But I got lost too..."

_'THEN WHAT WERE MY TEARS FOR?'_ "I get it...then how did you find us then?"

"Well...I asked a grown up person! He said papa lived somewhere here! And he was shaking with passion when he told me about papa!" She definitely had no idea...

...

_'That guy must be shaking in fear...'_ "I see...well...at least you're okay..." He sighed in relief then turned to Hibari. "Uhm...may I use your phone again?" And with a nod of approval, he motioned to the phone and once again dialed his home number, and with a few rings...the phone was picked up by his mother. "Oh mama! Renka-chan is okay...she's here with me right now..." Eying on Renka who was busy...err...being cute by rolling on the carpeted floor, all giddy on how soft it was and going 'wheeee~! It's so soft!' and a chuckling Hibari sitting on a nearby couch watching the girl and looking amused. "Well...she's okay mama...you don't need to worry..alright bye..." Setting the phone back to it's original place.

"Mama~! Wanna join me! Rolling around is surprisingly fun!" Well...what can we do? Kids can't stay still for a second...

Chuckling at his cute little daughter, Tsuna walk up to her and sat on the floor. "You are such a handful..."

Laughing giddily as she stood up and ran to her papa, who was sitting and silently observing. "Papa! I wanna see your house!" She clumsily climbed up his lap. "Can I?"

...Who can say no to that...

"Tomorrow...I feel rather lazy on rainy days..." Gazing up to his wall clock. "It's already 7:30..."

This startled Tsuna. "Eh! It's already that late? B-but! I didn't notice at all! I hope we're not disturbing you and your parents Kyoya..."

"I live alone...I hate crowds..." And with that he got up on his feet and laid Renka down on the couch. "I'll cook dinner, I'll call you when it's done..."

...

Renka and Tsuna looked at each other for a second...

"Neh...mama...doesn't papa ever get sad...being alone is sad..." Getting down and crawled to his lap and laid down.

"I know...but...he is...Hibari Kyoya after all..." He played with her hair as they waited, and they would occasionally talk about happy things to get their mind busy...

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING YUNI!)**

**_KOKORO NO HOSHI_**

**Romaji**

**yume wo miteimashita haruka inishie no hi**  
**yami ni matataki dasu hoshi no soba de**

**watashi wo tsutsumi kondeta nukumori ni deau hi wo**  
**yubiori kazoete nemuru**

**eien ni saku hana ga koko ni aru yo**  
**dakishime nagara watashi koko ni iru yo**  
**namida wa sagashiteru anata no koto wo**

**hoshi wa shitteiruno sorezore no unmei**  
**kyou mo nagarete yuku negai hitotsu**  
**kizu wa toki ga iyasu no ni kanashimi no kokuin wa**  
**seigai kienai MYSTERY**

**hitomi ni utsuru hon no isshun nazeka**  
**umareta hoshi ga zutto saki wo terasu**  
**nido to aenakute mo daisuki na hito**  
**kagayaite iru watashi no naka de**

**egao no ura ni kakushita hitoribocchi no kimochi**  
**kama wa nai sore de ii no**

**eien ni saku hana ga koko ni aru yo**  
**eakishime nagara watashi koko ni iru yo**  
**nido to aenakute mo daisuki na hito**  
**sou kokoro no naka de hikari tsuzukeru**

_English_

_I had a dream long ago in this old sun_  
_In the darkness I begin to blink beside these stars_

_The warmth I encounter that day wrapped me in_  
_I just eagerly sleep_

_The distant eternity bloom of flowers was right here_  
_Embrace me while I'm still at this point_  
_These tears were looking for you_

_Does the star know it? Their each progressing fate_  
_Today is the current off one wish_  
_In the time of healing to this wound be the engrave mark of the sorrow_  
_The mystery that doesn't fade away throughout this existence_

_The reflection in the eyes were just an instant somehow_  
_The birth of this star be the light way ahead all the time_  
_Even if I can never meet the person that I like_  
_The radiance was right inside of me_

_Inside this smile I hide the feeling of loneliness_  
_I don't mind because it's okay_

_The distant eternity bloom of flowers was right here_  
_Embrace me while I'm still at this point_

_Even if I can never meet the person that I like_  
_My heart really will continue to shine_

* * *

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**And thank you for all the supporting reviews! thank you so much you guys!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	21. One Funny Rainy Day

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**I decided to have a little bit of 8059 in this one!~  
**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously_**

_"I live alone...I hate crowds..." And with that he got up on his feet and laid Renka down on the couch. "I'll cook dinner, I'll call you when it's done..."_

_..._

_Renka and Tsuna looked at each other for a second..._

_"Neh...mama...doesn't papa ever get sad...being alone is sad..." Getting down and crawled to his lap and laid down._

_"I know...but...he is...Hibari Kyoya after all..." He played with her hair as they waited, and they would occasionally talk about happy things to get their mind busy..._

**_Now_**

It was a very awkward moment...but...dense people are truly dense people...

"You can cook?" Tsuna blurted out unconsciously.

He received a stare from the older male. "I feel insulted that you think I can't..." Narrowing his eyes a little.

"HIIEE! I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY! I-I-IT JUST NEVER CROSSED MY MIND! THAT'S ALL! PLEASE DON'T BITE ME TO DEATH~!" Waving his hands frantically.

In front of them were, delicious looking fried rice and miso soup."I didn't have enough time to prepare..."** (XDD HAHAHAAH! HIBARI? HAHAHA! SO NOT LIKE YOU!)**

"Uhm...well..."

"Eat before I decide to throw it away..." **(Ahh that's much better...)**

Tensing a little. "R-right!"

"I wanna eat too..." Renka said, sucking on her index finger while looking at papa's homemade food. For a brief moment they forgot about her. "Can I eat too mama?"

...

"Of course you can!" What a puppy-dog-eye sucker...

Turning his head to another direction, Hibari responded with his famous, "Hn..." And I suppose he fell for that too...

"Yay!"

And with that they started eating. And as usual Tsuna started to feed _their_ child. Tsuna also ate...

_'Wow...Kyoya is surprisingly a good cook...'_ Chewing the rice silently. "O-oh! You're face is all dirty..." Picking up a napkin and wiped the dirty substance off Renka's adorable face.

"Thank you mama~!" And then back to munching...

Meanwhile...

"Tell me why I'm doing this right now...?" Grumbled an irritated Gokudera.

"Haha...maa, maa...this is for Renka!" Right now they were in the mall. "This will do right?" Holding up a smaller baseball glove**(For kids...)** and showing it to Gokudera.

"I know that...it's too obvious...as Juudaime's right-hand-man, I can confidently say that I know you enough to know everything you want to do and-" Eying at the thing on Yamamoto's hands before asking. "-What's that called again?"

"Hahaha! I thought you said you knew everything?"

"Whatever..." Sighing. "Well isn't this just great? Just great!" Impatiently taping his foot in sheer frustration.

"Haha! I agree it is great! But if only the whether was a little bit better..."

He was far from irritated. "_Sarcasm_ is a foreign language to you, isn't it?" Glaring directly at the Rain Guardian.

"Teaching newbies is fun you know!" Laughing at the Storm Guardian, Yamamoto slapped his back...a little too hard...

"Ow! HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR BASTARD!" People started to look at them strangely. "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT?" Snapping at them...

"Hahahaha! You're acting like Squalo!" Yamamoto was at his normal easy-going self. "Oh! looks like we wont be leaving soon anyway! The rain is pouring hard outside..."

"SHUT UP YOU!" And again earning more gazes. "TAKE A PICTURE AND GET ON WITH YOUR MISERABLE LIVES ALREADY YOU CREEPS!" I pity those who are there hear that.

**Back** to the topic...

After dinner, Tsuna volunteered to wash the dishes, saying it would be the least he could do for staying here. And so, Hibari took Renka to the living room.

"Papa! I heard from Reborn-chama that you have a hedgehog!" Once again climbing up to Hibari's lap. "What's a hedgehog?" Tilting her head in confusion.** (Hehehehe...)**

He then called out Roll. "Roll..."** (Let me get this straight you guys...ahem...Roll, now, fuses directly with Hibari, since the rings were shattered and then reformed...I'm not sure about Roll's gender though...)**The small hedgehog looked at it's master in confusion, were they on a fight? Apparently not since they were at his house. He rarely calls out Roll when he didn't have a fight.

"Uwah..." She looked at the small creature resting at Hibari's palm in amazement. "So cute! Can I hold it?"

Hibari wordlessly handed over the small animal to the child. Roll on the other hand, looked up at her in confusion; She was indeed a person that it had never seen before and her voice was not familiar at all...but her scent is like Hibari's...And then everything was settled the moment she petted Roll, Renka is now officially Roll second favorite person. "Kuupiii!" Who knew Roll would get attached to easily.

"So cute!"

"Hibari~! Hibari~!" Landing on it's master's head and resting on his hair.

"Ohh! Hibird-chan! Where have you been?" Looking up at the fluff of feather on her papa's head.

And on cue Tsuna just returned from Hibari's kitchen, still clad on...a...what's the right word...revealing is too much...seduction costume is way worse...let's just use **_cute attire_** for safety...

"U-uhm...I'm done with the dishes..." Said an uncomfortable tuna, gripping the hem of the huge shirt. Hibari was currently string at him with an unidentified aura lingering in the atmosphere. "Look mama! This is Roll-chan!" Presenting a small animal in the air for Tsuna to see. Thank goodness they weren't alone... "Kyoya...you showed her your hedgehog?" As we learned earlier, it's rare for Hibari to bring out his Cloud Hedgehog when he's not in a fight.

"Hn..."

_'Come to think of it I've never seen Kyoya's Hedgehog this close up before...'_ Tsuna also took a seat on the couch. "I just noticed how cute hedgehogs are..." He blurted out so suddenly.

Renka was having a great time bonding with her _parents_, when she remembered something. "Oh! Mama, papa! I almost forgot to tell you!" And that got both male's attention. "Reborn-chama said that if the whether is nice tomorrow we could go to the beach!"

Tsuna's face lit up. "Really! That would be great!"

Hibari's face remained the same, he was having a debate with himself, whether he would go or not. "Reborn-chama said that anyone can come...though I hope I wont see that scary pineapple man anymore...he's creepy...and he touched mama in a creepy way too..." Okay it's settled, Hibari is definitely going...no doubts about that. But honestly Hibari had never thought of calling Mukuro, pineapple...that was a good insult...he'll be sure to use it next time they meet.

... "What's the beach?" Oh and then they have some explaining to do.

Meanwhile...

"Aww...the rain is still pouring so hard..." Yamamoto pouted. **(XD! OH GOSH!~)**

"Ugh...you don't say..."

"Don't say what?"

"Like I said...Sarcasm is a foreign language to you so shut up..."

"Oh! The kid dropped by my house this morning!" Yamamto exclaimed as he remembered.

"So you too huh..."

Back to the main topic...again...

"OH! I wanna go to the beach!" 10 seconds after explanation...awww how cute...

_'T-that was fast...'_ Smiling to himself. Then he turned his attention to Hibari who seemed to be fuming at the moment. "U-uhm...Are you going Kyoya?"

Hesitating for a bit, whether he should tell him his decision. "Hn..."

"YAY! Mama and papa are going too! Oh papa! Is Roll-chan and Hibird-chan coming as well?"

"Hn..."

"Yay!"

_'Wow...their actually communicating...'_ Tsuna was confused at how Renka was able to understand Hibari._ 'He's always so mysterious...'_ Blushing slightly at the thought he mentally slapped himself. Hibari, who noticed the small boy's amusing facial expression changes, smirked, wondering what the brown haired herbivore was thinking right now. He had a good feeling about tomorrow.

Then the happy family atmosphere was ruined by the ringing door bell.

Once again Hibari went to get it. Again. He only managed to see a package laid on his doorsteps with a letter attached to it. He picked it up and read it.

_Hibari, take care of my dame-student and these are his clothes and ect. for tomorrow..._

_~Reborn_

Only for tomorrow?

That's good at least Tsuna will remain in his clothing. And with that he smirked evilly and picked up the packaged.

He just can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING!)**

**_Dive To World  
_**

_ English Version_

_Jumping!_  
_Yes, oh ride on time_  
_Reach for it, make a sound, go for it One more time_  
_The shouting voice of that guy is revived_  
_I want to try a love like that Get on time_  
_I can fly You can fly is there a prohibition to flying?_  
_Yeah all right!_  
_Because being cute isn't enough BURNING HIT TIME _

_ The happy sunlight that pushes itself through the flowerpetals that have no gaps_  
_Your face looks awkward and you walk with an uneasiness that is even more than usual_  
_That child-like face replays again and again_  
_The wind outside feels good the classroom where sakura dances is my scenario_

_ Every time Just for time_  
_I will travel into a world I barely know nothing about_  
_Together with you, my lover let's Dive to world_  
_Feel in wind It ticks away time_  
_Come on! Break down Take your hands_  
_SPECIAL FANTASTIC NUMBER_  
_Everyone make a sound together Hi COMMUNICATION!_

_ Let's talk about the important dream, embrace your trembling heart_  
_That moment you had been always longing for, you can't catch it easily_  
_However are you fully prepared yet? let's go!_  
_And we will carve a new story forever run off and_  
_Dive Show me Fly the sky_

_ A clumsy us, both hold each others hand MY HAND that is sweaty_  
_It would be great if this moment continues forever It's my love_  
_Because there's also a harsh time, will all of the refreshing wind turn into depression?_  
_Tediously by the manual, the you who tap on my shoulder is my courage_

_ Lose my way Aim at light_  
_The BEAT that comes from the firm running steps_  
_is one's heart that will not lose to BOYS_  
_Believe it I do not cover it_  
_YO! Break down Take your hands Everybody say "HO"_  
_Everyone that can still move say "Hi" Let's moving_

_ Let's look at the map that leads to a nameless island_  
_Wear the T-shirt that is spilled on by the punch_  
_Hang out the red and blue flag, show it out to tomorrow and fly_  
_The days we are apart that are shine by the tears and sweats_  
_By my small hand I grip your hand and continue to sing_  
_The best memories_

_ The people that were told that someday there will a goodbye_  
_Is being wrapped gently like sand_  
_Please have a sweet cherry, because I'm smiling right beside you_  
_Don't show me a gloomy face_  
_Don't glare at me with that kind of face Wow..._

_ Let's, Let's go music party_  
_Come on baby Nice body_  
_nice tension higher tension_  
_Riding that has no last service_  
_Lonely X3 Girl Shake the passion Are you ready?_  
_GO GO READY GO GO_

_ Let's talk about the important dream, embrace your trembling heart_  
_That moment you had been always longing for, you can't catch it easily_  
_However are you fully prepared yet? let's go!_  
_And we will carve a new story forever run off and_  
_Dive Show me Fly the sky_

**Japanese Version**

**JUMPING! YES, OH RIDE ON TIME**  
**Todoke hibike ike ONE MORE TIME**  
**Ikashita aitsu no sakebu koe sonna koishite mitai GET ON TIME**  
**I CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY FURAINGU kinshi da ze?**  
**YEAH ALL RIGHT!**  
**Kawaii dake jya monotarinai kara BURNING! HIT TIME**

**Sukima nai hanabira wo kakiwakete aruku hashaida ano komorebi**  
**Terekusasou na kao shite itsumo yori fuan sou na ashitori susumu**  
**Kono mae to onaji koto kurikaeshi asonde osanai ano egao**  
**Soto no kaze wa kokochi yokute sakura mau kyoushitsu ga boku no SHINARIO**

** EVERY TIME JUST FOR TIME**  
**Chotto shiranai sekai e tabisuru**  
**Aisuru kimi to tomo ni DIVE TO WORLD**

**FEEL IN WIND IT TICKS AWAY TIME**  
**COME ON! BREAK DOWN TAKE YOUR HANDS**  
**SPECIAL FANTASTIC NUMBER**  
**Minna de sawage HI COMUNICATION!**

**Daiji na yume no hanashi wo shiyou furueru kokoro wo dakishimete**  
**Zutto nozondeita ano koro kantan ni tsukamenai kedo**  
**Junbi wa ii kai? iku yo eien ni kizamu**  
**Arata na STORY kakedashite**  
**DAIBU suru SHOW ME FLY THE SKY**

**Bukiyouna bokura wa futari kiri te wo tsunagi asebamu MY HAND**  
**Kono toki ga zutto tsudzukeba ii itsumademo eien ni IT'S MY LOVE**  
**Tsurai toki mo aru shi sawayakana kaze subete yuubutsu ni naru no**  
**MANUARU toori unzari de kata tataku kimi ga boku no yuuki sa**

** LOSE MY WAY AIM AT LIGHT**  
**Gyutto fumidasu shissou kara naru BEAT wa**  
**BOYS ni wa makenai shinjou**

**BELIEVE IT I DO NOT COVER IT**  
**YO! BREAK DOWN TAKE YOUR HANDS EVERYBODY SAY "HO"**  
**Mada ikeru ze minna de "HI" LET'S MOVING**

**Na mo nai AIRANDO e no chizu miyou**  
**PANCHI no kiita T SHATSU kite**  
**Aka to ao no hata wo kakage ashita e to tobidasunda**  
**Namida to ase de kirameku wakare no hibi**  
**Chiisana te de te wo furi utai tsudzukeru**  
**BEST OF MEMORIES**

**Tsuka sayonara suru tte oshiete kureta hito wa**  
**Suna no you ni yasashiku tsutsunde kureta**  
**Amai cheri- wo douzo sugu soba de waratteiru kara**  
**Kanashii kao misenaide**  
**Sonna kao shite mitsumenaide WOW**

** LET'S, LET'S GO MUSIC PARTY**  
**COME ON BABY NICE BODY**  
**NICE TENSION HIGH TENSION**  
**Saishuu bin mo naku RIDING**  
**LONELY LONELY LONELY GIRL SHAKE THE PASSION ARE YOU READY?**  
**HEY GO GO READY GO GO**

**Daiji na yume no hanashi wo shiyou furueru kokoro wo dakishimete**  
**Zutto nozondeita ano koro kantan ni tsukamenai kedo**  
**Junbi wa ii kai? iku yo eien ni kizamu**  
**Arata na STORY kakedashite**  
**DAIBU suru SHOW ME FLY THE SKY**

* * *

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**And thank you for all the supporting reviews! thank you so much you guys!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	22. Omake: Puppy Love, Moe Edition

**OMAKE!**

**This is a birthday fic for Kyo-chan! XD!**

***Hibari appears out of nowhere* Hibari: What was that you said herbivore? _Kyo-chan_ was it?  
**

**Me: *Gulps* Ahehehe...PLEASE ENJOY! *Run's for her life*  
**

* * *

**Puppy Love**

Hi, I'm Tsunayoshi...well, Tsuna for short...I just got that name anyway. Right now I am placed in a very dark box...I don't know where this blond man is taking me...but I think I'm a present for a friend of his. I'm going to be K-kiyo? Kyu? Whatever the name was, I just hope my new owner is nice. I'm being delivered to my new owner by a man called Dino.

The car that was I was in came to a stop.

"Sorry for putting you in that box Tsuna!" I felt him pick the box up and got me out of the car. "I wonder how Kyoya will react." I heard him mumble. I hear his footsteps and a door being opened. This must be that Kyoya person's house. "Shhhh...don't make a noise okay?" Well it's not like I'm noisy.

* * *

It wasn't the first time Hibari Kyoya had woken up at 9:30 in the morning, the main reason was that he worked his butt off day and night.48 hours of no it was a nice quiet summer morning, no paperwork, no noise so peaceful...

"KYOYA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Well it was nice while it lasted. And that just annoyed the 20 year old man.

"Damn it. Don't you understand the word. KNOCK?" Grumbled a raven-haired man, who seemed to have been working very late last night.

Dino eyed at him. "Wow, you look horrible...ANYWAY! YOU SHOULDN'T BE GRUMPY ON YOUR SPECIAL DAY~!" Exclaimed the cheerful blond, having a beautiful summer morning background.

"Special day my ass...now get out of here before I KICK you out...I am not in the mood to deal with a herbivore like you..." It was quite clear that he was irritated and was not in the mood. Today was his rest day for crying out loud. Anybody who works day and night deserve a nice rest once and a while.

"Hehehe! I'll be quick-" He was cut off by you-know-who.

"For the last time herbivore...leave before...I bite you to your afterlife..." Definitely in a veeeeeeeery bad mood.

Dino flinched. "E-erm...what happened to the _death_ part?"

"You're death is a start...but I wont give you a chance to reach heaven..." Okay...now enough wasting time. If Dino stays longer, tomorrow wont be possible.

"G-gee chill...I'm only here to deliver my present to you~!" Putting an orange box with dark orange ribbon. "Ciao!" That was the last word coming from him before he went out of the house.

Well...he had no choice but to open the present...which was an odd decision...he could just throw it away, but somehow he had a feeling that he can't do that. It was a weir- woah...is it just his imagination or did that box move? Raising a brow at the present. Now he was really curious. What could be in this box? Well there's one way to find out. Open it.

After untying the annoying knot of the ribbon, what happened next was very surprising. The lid of the box actually fell off. "Arf!" And that was when a brown colored golden retriever popped it's head out. "Arf! Arf~!" The puppy looked very happy to meet him. **(We all know Hibari's weakness...CUTE FUR BALLS!)**

"A dog?" Picking the puppy up with the excess skin over it's neck. A note was found in the box.

_Dear Kyoya_

_Isn't he just adorable? OH THE MOE! *Ahem...* Anyway! I hope you like him, I'm sure he, Roll and Hibird are gonna be good friends! His name is Tsunayoshi and he's very well behaved! I heard that was a lucky name...oh by the way his food is at the bottom of the box, he also has chew toys(so that he wont have to chew on some important things in your house) and he already has a collar with your address on it! Treat him well!_

_~Dino_

_P.S. **DON'T** scare him, don't even try to bite him to death!_

How troublesome, another pet to take care of. Well, dogs are pretty loyal, as other people say.

He looked at the puppy who was still dangling on his hold. The puppy who looked at him almost pleadingly, as if saying_ 'Please don't hate me...I'll be a good puppy I promise...'_ or something like that. Sighing in pure stress. "Well looks like I don't have much of a choice here..." Placing him down on his carpeted floor. "Tsunayoshi huh..." Well the puppy didn't look hungry. Hibari just took a chew toy from the box...which was wet with saliva. Tsunayoshi must have played with it on his way here. Well not that it mattered, he just threw it at him, who caught it well. "I'll sleep for a while...don't wake me up herbivore..." Yawning a little before making himself comfortable on a couch.

* * *

_Well...he isn't that bad...maybe he's tired...? He just threw my chew toy at me, which I caught with by instinct...He called me a herbivore...I don't think I am though, I can't digest grass...I'm grass intolerant. Hmmm...Maybe I should just play with my chew toy for a while..._

And then turning his attention to his chew toy Tsuna decided to chew away his boredom._  
_

10 mins later...

_I'm boooored~! I wanna play with my new master...Hmmm...maybe I should explore his house..._

10 more minutes in agonizing boredom...

_Uhn...I feel lonely now...beck at the pound I could just play with my friends...my new owner is still sleeping though..._

_Hmmm...I know!_

He approached the couch where his master was sleeping on, and gathered all his might to jump up...which causing him to tumble back because of the height. And Hibari being a light sleeper woke up because of the small thumping sound, only to see his adorable new puppy flat on his puny back. Tsuna who was determined to do his previous task got up once more and tried to jump as high as he could on the couch...which was successful! Tsuna immediately dragged his tiny little body over to Hibari's semi sitting and laying down form and made himself comfortable on his owners stomach. "Hn...you're a needy one..." Returning to his dreamless sleep, he allowed the puppy to do whatever he pleases.

_Hehehe! So the rumors were true! Owners do like it when their pet snuggle to them!_

Even though Hibari wasn't the nicest person in the world, he was kind enough to cuddle with this cute puppy. _'Looks like dogs aren't too bad...'_

_I like it here already, I'm glad I was taken by Dino-san...I'm so lucky!_

* * *

Tsuna woke up earlier than Hibari, and his horrible awakening was because of a his hungry stomach.

_Oh it's 12:30 already...I should wake master up...b-but how? Wh-what if he get's angry? Well...it's not healthy to skip meals...and come to think of it I'm also hungry..._

And with his final decision, he wobbly stood from his comfortable position, and cutely crawling over to Hibari's face, then he licked him lightly. It was very odd, Tsuna's heart was beating so fast, he never felt this with any human before. A few more licking and Hibari's eyes shot open.

"Arf!" Tsuna barked excitedly while wagging his tail in pure glee.

"What do you want?" Sounding a little irritated, he was quite tired.

And, as if understanding every single word, Tsuna looked up and stared at a wall clock. And this surprised Hibari a bit, when Dino said that he was a well behaved puppy...he meant _really_ well behaved. And also smart. Well no choice but to get up. He picked Tsuna up and placed him down and patted his head. "Good boy Tsunayoshi..." And lastly giving a rare small smile to the newcomer.

And that did it...that smile made the small puppy's heart beat a whole lot faster...

* * *

**Omake: T.B.C.**

* * *

_**Arashi no Ouji  
Storm Prince  
**_

**Romaji**

**Surudoi hikari**  
**Chuu wo mai odori**  
**Arashi wo maneku**  
**Ouji damon**

** Danmatsuma wo**  
**Kiku no ga suki sa**  
**Omae no tamashii**  
**Kiri kizamu yo**

** VARIA ichi no**  
**Saeta sentou SENSE**  
**PRINCE THE RIPPER**  
**Date janaisa**

** Ouzoku no seinaru chi nagashitegoran**  
**Shinku no koufun yomigaeru**  
**Zankoku na ore no waza**

** Kono sekai nanimo kamo kiri kizamu**

** Tsumetai hikari**  
**Omae oitsumeru**  
**Dotou no shikake**  
**Tensai damon**

** Make dake wa keshite**  
**Mitome wa shinai**  
**Ouji no honnou**  
**Katsu no wa ore**

** MAFIA no kokoro**  
**Kyoufu ni some ageruyo**  
**PRINCE THE RIPPER**

**Ore no koto sa**

** Dokudoku ga tomaranai yomigaettekuru**  
**Mujaki na mukidashino**  
**Zangyaku na sagaga**

** Kono sekai nanimo kamo kiri kizamu**

** _Ushishishi ushishishi ushishishi_**

** Ouzoku no seinaru chi nagashitegoran**  
**Shinku no koufun yomigaeru**  
**Mujihi na katsubou**

** Dokudoku ga tomaranai yomigaettekuru**  
**Mujaki na mukidashino**  
**Zangyaku na sagaga**

** Kono sekai nanimo kamo kiri kizamu**

**_English_**

_The sharp light_  
_Dancing in the air_  
_Inviting the storm_  
_The prince_

_ The death agony_  
_I love to hear it_  
_Your soul_  
_I will cut it up_

_ Varia's number one_  
_Skilled in battle sense_  
_Prince the Ripper_  
_It's not a gallantry_

_ Look at the sinking royalty sacred blood_  
_The revival of the deep crimson excitement_  
_The cruelty of my arts_

_ Everything in this world will be cut up_

_ The cold light_  
_Will corner you down_  
_The raging waves' tricks_  
_The genius_

_ Only losing_  
_I won't allow it_  
_The prince's instinct_  
_The winner is me_

_Mafia's heart_  
_Will be dyed by fear_  
_Prince the Ripper_  
_It's about me_

_ I can't stop the rising excitement_  
_The innocent nakedness_  
_The cruel nature_

_ Everything in this world will be cut up_

_ Ushishishi ushishishi ushishishi_

_ Look at the sinking royalty sacred blood_  
_The revival of the deep crimson excitement_  
_The merciless longing_

_ I can't stop the rising excitement_  
_The innocent nakedness_  
_The cruel nature_

_ Everything in this world will be cut up_

* * *

**Well...It seems pretty short...but...PREPARE FOR PART 2!**


	23. Joy Rides And Mafia Islands

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**I decided to have a little bit of 8059 in this one!~  
**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously_**

_Hibari, take care of my dame-student and these are his clothes and ect. for tomorrow..._

_~Reborn_

_Only for tomorrow?_

_That's good at least Tsuna will remain in his clothing. And with that he smirked evilly and picked up the packaged._

_He just can't wait for tomorrow._

**_Now_**

Ahh...such a lovely summer morning, it's always so peaceful after the rain. The atmosphere shouted good morning to all who is present within it. The sky is shining the clouds are drifting aloofly, everything was perfect for a nice trip for the beach.

...

Though the beach could wait. Here we are witnessing a cake up call.

...

"Pa...ma...w...u..."

"Papa...mama..."

"WAKE UP!~"

Two males jolted up in surprise. Hibari was just fine, he recovered from the shock first, Tsuna however, he looked like he was hit by a car, then got stampeded by people crossing the street and then crushed by a road roller and then...that's enough... "Why are you awake?" Hibari just broke the ice and directed a question to the girl, who apparently woke up earlier than the time she was given.

Her answer was simple and honest. "I hacked myself~!" There was pregnant silence between the parents and the child, who was growing more rebellious with her nap times. And it seemed that only one person was feeling happy at the moment. "Isn't that cool?" And that would be her.

"H-hacked y-yo-yourself?" Tsuna repeated looking wary with all that was happening. "I-isn't t-that a little d-dangerous?"

"Nope, now get up~! We're going to the beach remember?" Oh and there was that. They were going to the beach...along with everyone. Does that mean Mukuro was coming as well? Tsuna hoped not, Mukuro always means trouble and let's not forget the fact that Tsuna endures Mukuro's perverted doings, which strangely pisses Hibari. Tsuna is too dense for his own good.

At least Hibari was kind enough to take the couch while they sleep on the bed. Though it took some force to make the smaller boy agree to the whole idea. Hibari WAS the owner of the house after all so it was quite embarrassing or, how do you say it,_ impolite_. I mean, Tsuna takes a cold bed _alone_...well there was Renka...but she doesn't even move or flinch in her night mode so it felt like he was sleeping with a corpse.

And then the realization punched him. Hard. "H-hie! I Don't have any clothes to change in to!" Gripping his hair became his natural panicking habit these days. "W-wh-what am I gonna do~!" He was ready to rip off his hair any moment now.

Hibari almost chucked. Well, even though he was the one who forgot... "Herbivore...the baby already sent sent your clothes here..." Okay that caught Tsuna attention. Hibari then took a bag filled with clothes and something for the beach. "Pink hearts and ducks eh..." More amusement for the predator.

Tsuna was not deaf, he definitely heard that. It. Was. The. Freaking. Pattern. Of. His. Boxers. Oh and he paled. "I'M GONNA GO CHANGE!" And that was not a very graceful evasion. He just ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. While his _husband_ kept smirking to himself and his_ daughter_ was obviously confused.

10 minutes later...

"W-wow! I didn't know you had a car?"

Earning a stare. "What about it..." And it turned into a glare.

"N-nothing!" And turning his attention to their adorable little hatch-ling. "Come on Renka-chan..." Taking her hand as he placed her on the back and safely buckling her seat belts, while he took the front with Hibari...which was obviously awkward. Well there's nothing to worry about right? He wont bite right? Or at least not that HARD right? Did he even have a license?

And that question was answered as soon as they got on the road. Hibari. Drives. Like. A. Freaking. MANIAC! "HIIIIIEEEE! K-KYOYA! S-SLOW DOWN!" "Wheeeee~! Faster~!" Well at least someone at the back was enjoying the ride.

"We were told to meet there on the time 8:30." He seemed unfazed by his in human driving skills.

"BUT IT'S ALREADY 8:30! WHY THE HURRY WHEN WHERE ALREADY LATE! AND WHY THE HELL DIDN'T WE LEAVE MUCH EARLIER!" Imagine that you are on a road roller coaster. And don't forget to hang on for DEAR LIFE! Because if you let go you'll definitely be a goner.

"Herbivore, didn't you know that being early is much of an insult as being late. It's mockery." Well that was unsurprisingly blunt. "Looks like we need a new set of wheels on the front."

"-and a new herbivore to seat on front!" Of dear god, if it was his time to die at least make his death pretty or calmer. But no. It just had to be the 'SCARED TO DEATH' type of death.

Well it ended when they got to their destination with a nauseous looking mama. "Let's do that again mama! It was fun!" "L-let's n-no-not..._ever_..."

Well it was the same method...teasing...occasional threats but they managed to meet up with the others in front of Nami-chuu, where there was a FREAKING PRIVATE HELICOPTER WAITING FOR THEM! And when I say them I meant to say ALL OF THEM. Kyoko and Haru, even the Arcobaleno babies were there. Fuuuun...not. It was more like, CHAOS!

"JUUDAIME!" "Yo Tsuna!" And that was from his two shoulder conscience. The hot headed devil and the easy going angel. "O-oh! Gokudera-kun Yamamoto-kun!"

"Juudaime! As expected you came right on time!" Once again Gokudera praises everything he does. Good or bad, he would just make up a reason to praise him.

"That's our Tsuna! Haha!" Yammoto trotted his way with Gokudera to Tsuna.

"O-oh...i-it was all thanks to Kyoya..." By this moment he would have blushed bashfully but seeing as his life was on the line by just looking at the car after their little _joy-ride_, he visibly shivered.

"NONSENSE! JUUDAIME IS ALWAYS GOOD AT EVERYTHING!"

"Hahaha! It must be fun, your lucky Tsuna!" Fun? Maybe lucky that he was still _alive_ and walking.

"Hi! Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii!" And the cute munchkin spoke, who seemed to have been busy taking care of her jealous papa, who was fuming while leaning on his death ca- car...

"Oh! Hey there little miss!" Yamamoto actually knew how to coo, and he was about to pick her up only to be stopped by...

"SHOO! AWAY FROM HER! HOW DARE YOU CALL OUT TO HIME-SAMA SO CASUALLY!" Gokudera apparently scooted her up before Yamamoto could even lay a finger on her. And Tsuna was only watching and not knowing what else to do to. **(Hime-sama - Pincess)**

"Oh my! Is that really the robot you guys were talking about!" Kyoko and Haru approached the trio.

"K-kyoko-chan! A-ah...yes...so you've heard already." Well there was no problem now since they knew about the whole Mafia thing now.

"Hahi! She's so cute! May I carry her Gokudera-san!" Haru held out her hands but was...

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

"Hmmpf!" And that was Haru's normal Reaction.

"GYAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN IS CUTE AS WELL! THE CUTEST IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" Lambo jumped on top of Kyoko's head, while I-pin jumped on Haru's head.

Everything held their breath as they heard a gunshot. "Attention everyone...we are all heading to Vongola's private island and the rest of the details will be explained when we get there. Now everyone to the helicopter and don't forget your bags and _children_...no excuses..." Oh great another mafia oriented island and Reborn just had to emphasize the _'children_' part.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING SASAGAWA KYOKO AND MIURA HARU!)**

**_JUMP!_  
**

**Romaji**

**WOAH!**

**Lalala Lalala**  
**Lalala Lalala**

**kotoba ja mou tsutae kiresou mo nai**  
**hayaku kizuite yo asebi no wa koi no koro**  
**itsumo miageru you na kyouru de**  
**mabushiku hikaru sono yuushi**  
**omoi kiri senobitsuru kedo**  
**ima no watashi ja todokanai**

**kaketa seba ii**  
**iki ooi ni makasete ii te yo**  
**ima koso kimi ni**  
**chikazu kitai mureta ii**

**JUMP! yuuki dashite hora**  
**JUMP! tsuki nukeru you ni**  
**JUMP! takaku takaku tobo**  
**JUMP! READY GO NOW**  
**JUMP! kimi no kokoro made**  
**JUMP! kyou to soto doku hazu**  
**JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!**  
**JUMPING INTO THE LOVE~**  
**JUMPING INTO THE LOVE~**

**kokoro wa mou dare ni mo tomerarenai**  
**afuredashi sou dayo uwoke nai koigokoro**  
**itsumo minamoru koto deshita**  
**sakae rarenai tada watashi**  
**tatakau sono senaka misae**  
**nani mo iezu ni kurushikute**

**kimi to meta ii**  
**chikara wo dame konde te yo**  
**ima kono omoi**  
**dare ni mo jyama sasenai**

**JUMP! shinjite mite hora**  
**JUMP! oitsukeru you ni**  
**JUMP! tooku tooku demo**  
**JUMP! WE LOVE DREAMER**  
**JUMP! kimi no sugu soba e**  
**JUMP! kyou to sou yukeru hazu**  
**JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!**  
**JUMPING INTO THE LOVE~**  
**JUMPING INTO THE LOVE~**

**JUMP! yuuki dashite hora**  
**JUMP! tsuki nukeru you ni**  
**JUMP! takaku takaku tobo**  
**JUMP! READY GO NOW**  
**JUMP! shinjite mite hora**  
**JUMP! oitsukeru you ni**  
**JUMP! tooku tooku demo**  
**JUMP! WE LOVE DREAMER**  
**JUMP! massugu ni tsumete**  
**JUMP! kyou kosotsu wo tsutametai**  
**JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!**  
**JUMPING INTO THE LOVE~**  
**JUMPING INTO THE LOVE~**  
**JUMPING INTO THE LOVE**

_English_

_Well no other word conveyed Reason_  
_I soon noticed the love of impatient_

_ Always look up at that distance_  
_The brave figure shining_  
_I resigned stretch_  
_I'll now receive_

_ Should 駆Ke出Se_  
_I let the momentum go_  
_The kid now_  
_Closer touch_

_ JUMP! See courage_  
_JUMP! To penetrate_  
_JUMP! Fly higher and higher_  
_JUMP! Ready Go Now!_  
_JUMP! To the kid's mind_  
_JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!_  
_Jumping Into The Love_  
_Jumping Into The Love_

_Mind can not stop anyone anymore_  
_Yeah move overflowing love_

_ It always just watch_  
_But I can not support_  
_Even the fight back_  
_Painful to not say anything_

_ Turns from hope_  
_Me for hoarding power_  
_This feeling right now_  
_Do not disturb anyone_

_ JUMP! Hey try to believe_  
_JUMP! To catch up_  
_JUMP! Even far away_  
_JUMP! We Love Dreamer!_  
_JUMP! Very close to the kid_  
_JUMP! Should go up today_  
_JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!_  
_Jumping Into The Love_  
_Jumping Into The Love_

_ JUMP! See courage_  
_JUMP! To penetrate_  
_JUMP! Fly higher and higher_  
_JUMP! Ready Go Now!_  
_JUMP! Hey try to believe_  
_JUMP! To catch up_  
_JUMP! Even far away_  
_JUMP! We Love Dreamer!_  
_JUMP! Staring straight_  
_JUMP! What to say today_  
_JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! _  
_Jumping Into The Love_  
_Jumping Into The Love_

* * *

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**And thank you for all the supporting reviews! thank you so much you guys!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	24. Omake: Puppy Love II, Moe Edition

**OMAKE!**

**PART TWO!  
**

* * *

**Puppy Love**

It was a wonderful sunny day. The neighborhood had a bright and welcoming feeling. And then again one person was still drop-dead tired from all his work and stressful meetings. Funny story though, it was the day before his birthday. Yes it had been a year since that cute puppy had entered his life, and now, that puppy was now a grown up dog, he was well trained, well groomed, he wasn't the type to mess up dirty trash, he was very obedient, very timid, but very reactant in sense of danger. Well time to start the day.

And on cue, it was time to get the morning newspaper!

Tsuna jogged his was to the front lawn through his doggy-door. **(Awww...Hibari built a doggy-door for him~!)**

After accomplishing the first part of his task, he headed back to the house carrying the newspaper, then laid it on a counter. Then part two of his task was up next. Quickly heading to _Kyoya-sama's_ bedroom, he planned his surprise attack. And on three. One. Two. Three!

He pounced on his stomach, causing the skylark to jolt up. "Arf~!" Wagging his tail innocently at Hibari...as if he had done nothing wrong.

_Get up sleepyhead! You promised you'd walk me to the park early today~! You can't back down on your promise! C'mon! C'mon~!_

"You're getting more and more sly with your wake up calls...you devil..." True he sounded irritated, but his mood was far from that. And then they started their daily routine, Tsuna started to lick Hibari's cheek, and asking him for his forgiveness or trying to get him to relax. "Fine, fine...a walk it is..." Removing himself from the covers and heading to the bathroom. But he forgot something...but that was taken care of.

"Hn..." And that was the sign of thanks. Tsuna followed him soon after the realization. He _forgot_ his towel. Which was unusual...he must be a lot sleepier than he thought.

"Arf~!_ Finish soon okay!_

And now all he had to do was look for his leash, and that only takes a few minutes sniffing around. Ah! Found it, it was under his bedroom counter, when did he last clean up exactly? Well he's always been busy with his work but he never forgot to feed us, Roll was comfortably sleeping with Hibird in their HUGE private cage. And now he had he leash and he needed to do was to wait on the front door.

* * *

It was a nice day anyway, so a walk isn't all that bad. But then there was Mukuro walking with his own dog...Chrome. And we all know what happened next after that. In the meantime Tsuna and Chrome could only watch their immature masters fight, not to mention the colorful vocabulary they were using.

Both sighed.

_This always happens..._

_I agree...Mukuro-sama always likes to pick a fight with Hibari-san..._

And the clashing of metal did not stop.

* * *

The day ended as _normal_ as always...and when I say normal, it means weirdness from every corner. Once again Dino visited and caused havoc by accidentally spilling juice all over Hibari's finished paperwork, and that managed to get him to the hospital the next two hours. Then there was Gokudera the cat owned by Yamamoto who lived next door. He messed up the trash again. And that only meant more work for Hibari. It seems like Hibari needed to work overtime again. He almost seemed like he had no time for anything when it was night time...that means lonely pets at night. I mean everyone caused him tons of trouble every day and he had so little time to fix all of that.

_It seems like I'm useless to him again..._

Tsuna stood there, watching his human work his ass off...literally...

_Poor Kyoya-sama...he's been working so hard...and he never gets enough rest...If only I could help him with the housework and all the messes Dino-san makes...and Gokudera too..._

The reason why Hibari never dared to hire any maids, was because of his hatred towards crowd...scratch that, he _despised_ crowds.

And now he had to redo all his paperwork and documents. Who knows when he'll finish. And now here he is almost deader than the dead possum on the street, once again collapsed on his bed, he didn't even bother to change to his pajamas or even get the warm blanket over his body. You could say he finished his work, 3:30 in the morning.

_I guess I can't bother him today..._

Tsuna did his job as a loyal dog and jumped on the bed, biting the edge of the forgotten blanket and dragged it over his master. Sometimes...scratch that this always happens almost every single day, it was like a daily tradition.

He licked Hibari's face softly. _Goodnight..._

Tsuna also noticed that the curtains of the room was open, it was still dark though. He made his way to the tall glassy windows and bit the ends of the curtain trying to pull them to a close, hoping to succeed the task, his actions came to a halt when a shooting star came to view. Oh yeah...this was his chance...well if it would work that is.

_Okay here goes nothing..._

He looked up hopefully as he made his wish.

_I wish I could help Kyoya-sama...I wish I could be human..._

The star only passed by...

Looking a little disappointed, Tsuna resumed his previous task, only to come to a halt once more. Is it his imagination or is he seeing a suited man wearing a fedora outside the window. FLOATING? Oh this is great...really great...

And almost magically...the window opened by itself...THE WINDOW OPENED BY ITSELF!

"Oh my, a dog? Hmm...of all people why a dog? Well anyway, you are one lucky life form Tsunayoshi...you saw my star..."

_H-he know m-my name?_

"Yes I know your name..."

_HE CAN UNDERSTAND ME?_

"Yes I can...now about your wish..."

_No! Get away from me!_ Oh yeah Tsuna was scared out his his skin.

"Weren't you the one who called me...?" The man looked irritated now.

_I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO ANSWER SO SOON!_

"Well I'm not wasting my time here...so whether you want it or not I'm granting your wish..."

_WELL FORGET MY WISH!_

"Oh? Don't you want to help him...?" The man looked at Hibari's sleeping form. "He looks exhausted by all means..."

And with that Tsuna immediately remembered his wish. And he also felt guilty but he didn't get why. _Fine...make me human! I want to help Kyoya-sama!_

"Good...I can make you human...but..."

_NO! DON'T TELL ME YOUR GOING TO TAKE MY SOUL!_

"Shut up for a minute will you?" He snapped at him.

_O-okay..._

"You will turn human but only at night...but if it is a full moon you can turn human day and night but only on that day..."

_R-really?_

"Yes...and you're lucky you caught sight of my star...if not I would have taken something very important to you..."

_E-eh? What do you mean?_

"Well if you caught Verde's star you would have really lost something dear to you..."

_Ve-verde? Is he another star?_

"Yes...now on with your wish..."

The man snapped his fingers.

And everything went black. _Looks like I have my present for Kyoya-sama...tomorrow..._ Tsuna then allowed the darkness to shadow his mind.

* * *

**Omake: T.B.C.**

* * *

**_Cosplay Party_**

**Romaji**

**Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!**  
**Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!**  
**Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!**  
**"COSUPURE PAACHII EBURIDEE"**  
**Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!**  
**Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!**  
**Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!**  
**"Ciaossu!"**

** ORE no hensou wa sekai ichi**  
**TSUNA igai dare ni mo BARENAI**  
**ORE no himitsu no REPAATORII**  
**Kyou wa ikki ni daikoukai**

** Toki ni wa tensai suugakusha**  
**Sono na wa BOREEN hakase dazo**  
**Fukanou nante nanimonai**  
**Maboroshi no tensai**

** Toki ni wa ryoushi ni mo naruzo**  
**Jyuuno ude wa iumademonai**  
**Toki ni wa meitantei ni naruzo**  
**Ore wa HOMUZU TSUNA-WATTOSON**

** Toki ni wa uranaishi ni naruzo**  
**"Jinseisoudan uketa mawatte arimasu"**  
**Toki ni wa obake ni mo naruzo**  
**"BABU"**

** (Ciao Ciao Ciao!)**  
**COSUPURE PAACHII EBURIDEE**  
**(EBURIDEE!)**  
**COSUPURE PAACHII IEEI**  
**ORE wa sekai ichi no**  
**Hensou meijin sa**  
**(Ciao Ciao Ciao!)**  
**COSUPURE PAACHII EBURIDEE**  
**(EBURIDEE!)**  
**COSUPURE PAACHII IEEI**  
**ORE wa sekai ichi no**  
**Hensou daisuki HITTOMAN**

** Toki ni wa MUETAI no chourou**  
**PAOPAO roushi ni nacchau zo**  
**Ryohei no shishou de kita ga**  
**ORE mo okini iri "PAO~N"**

** Toki ni wa kuri de korogaru zo**  
**UNI janaizo kuridazo**  
**TOGE ni ataru to choukiken**  
**Aki no CAMOFURAAJUZUTSU**

** Toki ni wa ROSIA fuku COSAKKU**  
**"CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA "**  
**Toki ni wa choukoku ni mo naruzo**  
**"RUNESSANSU"**

** Toki ni wa RIBO yama**  
**Toki ni wa ueki**  
**Toki ni wa odenya**  
**Toki ni wa joshi MANE**

** CHOCOREETO! Mogura! Ninja! Oyaji!**  
**NAMUZU! Kabin! SUFINKUSU!**

** Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!**  
**Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!**  
**Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!**  
**"Ciaossu!"**

_**English**_

_Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!_  
_Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!_  
_Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!_  
_"Cosplay Party Everyday!"_  
_Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!_  
_Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!_  
_Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!_  
_"Ciaossu!"_

_ My disguise is the world's number one_  
_Other than Tsuna, no one realizes it_  
_My secret's repertory_  
_Today, I'm going to reveal them all_

_ Once I was a genius mathematician_  
_That was named _  
_There is no impossibility for me_  
_Phantom genius_

_ Once I also turned into a hunter_  
_I'm not a gunman until you mention it_  
_Once I turned into a famous detective_  
_I was Holmes. Tsuna was Watson_

_ Once I turned into a fortune teller_  
_"I'm seeing your fortune."_  
_Once I also turned into a ghost_  
_"BABU"_

_ (Ciao Ciao Ciao!)_  
_Cosplay Party Everyday!(Everyday!)_  
_Cosplay Party Yeah!_  
_I am the world's greatest artist of disguise_  
_(Ciao Ciao Ciao!)_  
_Cosplay Party Everyday!_  
_(Everyday!)_  
_Cosplay Party Yeah!_  
_I am the hitman who loves disguise_  
_the most in the world_

_ Once I was a Muay Thai master_  
_I turned into Master PaoPao_  
_I came as Ryohei's master,_  
_but I also liked it "PAO~N"_

_ Once I was a rolling chestnut_  
_Not a sea urchin; it was a chestnut_  
_If you hit my thorn, you will be really hurt_  
_Fall's camouflage_

_ Once I was a Russian Cossack_  
_"CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA "_  
_Once I also turned into a sculpture_  
_"Renaissance"_

_ Once I was Reboyama_  
_Once I was a potted-tree_  
_Once I was an Oden's shop_  
_Once I was a girl manager_

_ A chocolate! A mole! A ninja! A father!_  
_A catfish! A vase! Sphinx!_

_(Ciao Ciao Ciao!)_  
_Cosplay Party Everyday!_  
_(Everyday!)_  
_Cosplay Party Yeah!_  
_I am the world's greatest artist of disguise_  
_(Ciao Ciao Ciao!)_  
_Cosplay Party Everyday!_  
_(Everyday!)_  
_Cosplay Party Yeah!_  
_I am the hitman who loves disguise_  
_the most in the world_

_ (Ciao Ciao Ciao!)_  
_Cosplay Party Everyday!_  
_(Everyday!)_  
_Cosplay Party Yeah!_  
_I am the world's greatest artist of disguise_  
_(Ciao Ciao Ciao!)_  
_Cosplay Party Everyday!_  
_(Everyday!)_  
_Cosplay Party Yeah!_  
_I am the hitman who loves disguise_  
_the most in the world_

_Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!_  
_Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!_  
_Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!_  
_"Ciaossu!"_

* * *

**HEHEHEHE! I Just felt like it~! And I really want a part 3!  
**


	25. New Set Of Herbivores, Hibari's Rivals

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously_**

_"Hahi! She's so cute! May I carry her Gokudera-san!" Haru held out her hands but was..._

_"NO FREAKING WAY!"_

_"Hmmpf!" And that was Haru's normal Reaction._

_"GYAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN IS CUTE AS WELL! THE CUTEST IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" Lambo jumped on top of Kyoko's head, while I-pin jumped on Haru's head._

_Everything held their breath as they heard a gunshot. "Attention everyone...we are all heading to Vongola's private island and the rest of the details will be explained when we get there. Now everyone to the helicopter and don't forget your bags and children...no excuses..." Oh great another mafia oriented island and Reborn just had to emphasize the 'children' part._

**_Now_**

And once again Tsuna experienced the feeling of hanging onto dear life. Violence + Guardians + Helicopter = Death. And people say he's bad at math, well guess again 'cause he just figured out the equation to death. But of course thank god it wasn't their time yet.

"Wooow~! It so pretty! Look mama, papa, even Hibird-chan followed us!" Pointing at the yellow ball of fluffy feathers that was flying next to the helicopter. And if have good hearing you could hear Hibari growling. He's gonna need to talk to that bird, coming without his permission and all.

They were landing now. Which was successful. And now they were all at the beautifully maintained shores of the island.

"EXTREME!"

"Lambo-san will rule the island!" Lambo jumped off and ran around with I-pin on his tail.

"This is so exciting rght Haru-chan!" Kyoko held Haru's hand as they happily stepped on the warm sand.

"Hahi! You're right Kyoko-chan~! And Tsuna-san is here too~! It's the perfect time for our love to sprout its blossom~!" Okay Tsuna could not disagree more.

"Hahaha! Well aren't you popular with the girls, Tsuna!" Yamamoto as usual laughed the topic off.

"SHUT UP! Never in a million years will Juudaime marry such a stupid woman." And Haru responded with a. "Hahi! I am NOT stupid Gokudera-san!"

They didn't notice a dark aura starting to grow it's deadly thorns...or should I say fangs. "Herbivores, shut up before I bite you all to death..."

"H-hiiie~! Please calm down Kyoya~!"

"Kyoya?" Kyoko and Haru both questioned in chorus.

"E-err...I just thought w-well..." Somebody save him.

"VOOOOOIIIIIIII!" And that was just all too familiar. "YOU BRATS ARE LATE!" Saved by the bell. But then again...

"Ushishishi...you peasants are noisy..."

"Oh my! So many beautiful young men and women~!"

"Hmpf...I don't even see why I'm here..." And there was also Mammon.

"Heh! Make way for the boss..."

"Trash...we meet again..." Oh...when did he get there? And how the heck did they drag the chair there so fast?

"X-xanxus!" Tsuna squeaked._ 'REBORN! WHY THE HELL ARE THEY HERE!'_

Tsuna-kun...it's been a while..." That voice, someone Tsuna dearly missed.

And recovering from the mild shock and surprise. "Enma-kun! Even you guys!" Noticing the other Shimon Guardians following behind some had smiles on their faces some looked either annoyed or shy or stoic. And without wasting time Tsuna gave Enma a quick friendly hug. Oh yeah...that increased Hibari's irritation.

"Kufufufu..."

Oh yeah and we all thought that was all?

Tsuna immediately let go of his red headed friend and looked behind him. "M-mukuro!" He managed to shutter out his name.

Mukuro walked up to them...with Chrome by his side.

And this came as a shock to Tsuna and the rest. "HIIE! W-Why is Chrome-" He was cut off by the pineapple headed illusionist.

"I decided to possess someone else at the moment..." And he was once again given a blunt answer. And his answer caused everyone to sweat-drop. Who could be the unlucky person.

"Haha! That's nice! Though it's weird to see two people with both pineapple hairstyles at the same time!" Mukuro visibly twitched and annoyance was secretly building up. Yamamoto...he doesn't really get the fact that he was endangering himself.

"EXTREMELY unusual!" Ryohei agreed.

"Che...doesn't make any difference." Grumbled a not-too-happy Storm Guardian.

Hibari just stayed quiet far behind the group of lowlife herbivores, excluding Renka and Tsuna of course._ 'Now, a good reason not hold back...'_ And that also means he can hurt Mukuro now. It was more of an advantage to him since Mukuro did not use Chrome...Tsuna would be upset if someone besides Mukuro got hurt.

A cough was heard, and they all turned their heads to see Reborn on Bianchi's head and the other Arcobaleno babies on the warm sand standing not far behind Reborn who was hogging all the attention...eventually later on you see Gokudera on the ground suffering from his extremely painful...issues...and Yamamoto going "You okay?"

Reborn coughed once again. "Listen up everyone, you are all gathered here for the best summer experience of your lives..." And this statement earned a lot of excited looks. "For the rest of the week we will be enjoying our summer...Vongola style..." Of course only Tsuna paled at that. "Our first activity tonight...ghost story telling and eventually some _games_..." His eyes were glinting...fairly obvious that it means trouble for the boss. "For now you may all go to your respective cottages...Varia is at the west side of the island near the Arcobaleno's cottage and don't say you don't know which is which because we've labelled them...and Viper...you may do as you please it's either you stay with the Varia as Mammon or the Arcobaleno's Viper..." Pausing for a while before turning his attention to Tsuna and Enma. "Shimon and Vongola...your cottages are also right besides each other in the east side of the island." And then reverting his attention to the girls. "Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin are staying with the us since we wont occupy too much space." It was true though...they were babies after all. "For now you all may do as you please, like swim or something...the activities will start at dusk please report at this area."

And that was it they all went to their places...surprisingly...there was no bloodshed after that...or during that...hopefully Hibari doesn't attack Mukuro on their way.

"So how are you Tsuna-kun..." Enma started the conversation as the walked.

"O-oh...I'm fine, how about you Enma-kun? You're not bullied too much are you?" His expression changed into a worried one.

Enma smiled a little. "No...but even if I am bullied even just a little, I'm used to it anyway..."

"Just don't get hurt too much okay." Tsuna gave a small smile at his friend. _'Enma...he's a little bit more cheerful now than when I first met him.'_ And then his thought were broken by a small tug on his shirt. And we know who that is right?

"Mama..."

"Mama?" Enma gave Tsuna a questioning look.

"E-eh...It's a long story..." Then turning his attention to the girl. "I almost forgot Renka-chan, this is Enma-kun he's a friend of mine."

"Oh! Nice to meet you Enma-niisan!" And then she's back to her normal smiley face.

Enma also smiled at her. "Nice to meet you too..."

"Renka-chan why don't you stay with Kyoya for a while...he might attack someone or something..." Whispering the last part but she heard it.

She executes a salute before saying. "Aye, aye captain!" And then she ran back to babysit her papa.

"S-sorry about that Enma-kun hehe...she's very curious..."

"It's okay...she kinda reminds me of Mami..."

"Oh your little sister?"

"Yeah, by the way this 'Kyoya'...isn't that Hibari-san's first name..."

"...And that is another long story..." And so on.

At the back...

"GYAHAHAHAH! LAMBO-SAN IS RAUJI LEADER!" Very typical.

"Kufufufu...a cheerful bunch aren't they my dear Chrome..."

"H-hai...Mukuro-sama..."

You could describe then as. NOISY. Everyone was too busy making noise that they didn't notice a certain person fuming.

"Kufufufu...oya, I see someone being all grumpy..." Mukuro smirked not looking at his target directly. "But I don't intend to lose to this war..."

Hibari immediately glared at the Mist Guardian when he sensed that the statement was directed at him, and he was about to bite when.

"Hey stop bullying papa!"

"Oya? So you're siding with him?"

"Of course! Now stay away form mama!" She glared at him with all her might...and it was more like cute...not even threatening or scary.

"Kufufu...and what if I don't? What can you do?"

"Hmpf...well, it's your funeral...and I'm not allowed to fight mister!" She said and grabbed Hibari's hand...who was currently smirking in amusement. "Sorry papa I tried to talk him out...he's mean to me and he's planning to touch mama so you can beat the pineapple man up later!" Mukuro on the other hand Kufufu'ed once again on the background.

Hibari just kept on smirking._ 'Oh don't worry...I'll teach him a lesson soon...'_ Who knew that this girl can be cutely threatening with her words.

And so on. This was gonna be a long week.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**(YEAH TODAY'S ENDING SONG! FEATURING BYAKURAN!)**

**_Perfect World_  
**

**Romaji**

**arashi no mae no shizukesa ga tadayou**  
**karada wo kakeru zokuzoku haneru BEAT**

** yokubou ga ranhanshasuru PERFECT WORLD he**  
**afuredasu honnou ni michibikareru mama**

** I'll be get my perfect world**  
**Please don't let me down.**  
**honoo kakagero! PARTY no hajimari**  
**I'll be get my perfect world**  
**Please don't let me down.**  
**moyashi tsukuse osakebi wo agero party!**

** saikou no shigeki boku ni kurerukana**  
**warui kaoshite kimajime na yatsu bakkada**

** zetsubou no bangaichi kara PERFECT WORLD he**  
**karamitsuku bonnou ni mi wo makasechatte**

** I'll be get my perfect world**  
**Please don't let me down.**  
**tamashi kogase PARTY wa kore kara**  
**I'll be get my perfect world**  
**Please don't let me down.**  
**ikari kurue! mukidashi no REAL party!**

** boku no hane ga urayamashiin darou? yuuga ni mauyo**  
**subete mitasu kaikan wo te ni ireru FLY HIGH!**

** I'll be get my perfect world**  
**Please don't let me down.**  
**honoo kakagero! PARTY no hajimari**  
**I'll be get my perfect world**  
**Please don't let me down.**  
**Moyashi tsukuse! Osakebi wo agero Party!**

_English_

_The silence before the storm is in the air_  
_A jolt of a thrilled beat runs through my body_

_ The desire diffuses to the Perfect World_  
_As it is guided by the overflowing instincts_

_ I'll be get my perfect world_  
_Please don't let me down_  
_Set up the fire! It's the start of the party_  
_I'll be get my perfect world_  
_Please don't let me down._  
_Burn it down to the ground! Shout out a roar, party!_

_ I wonder if you will give me the best stimulus?_  
_There are only serious people with evil faces around here_

_ From the sidelands of despair to the perfect world_  
_Leave your body to the instincts coiling around you_

_ I'll be get my perfect world_  
_Please don't let me down_  
_Scorch the soul! The party starts from here_  
_I'll be get my perfect world_  
_Please don't let me down._  
_Be mad with anger! The reality is in plain sight, party!_

_ You are jealous of my wings, right? They dance elegantly_  
_I'll get the all-fulfilling pleasure in my hands, fly high!_

_ I'll be get my perfect world_  
_Please don't let me down_  
_Set up the fire! It's the start of the party_  
_I'll be get my perfect world_  
_Please don't let me down_  
_Burn it down to the ground! Shout out a roar, party!_

* * *

**_Renka_ means love song!**

**And thank you for all the supporting reviews! thank you so much you guys!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	26. Omake: Puppy Love III, Moe Edition

**OMAKE!**

**ISN'T THIS GREAT! A STORY WITHIN A STORY~!  
**

**PART THREE!  
**

* * *

**Puppy Love**

Tsuna woke up jolting, he found himself on the cold floor, which was not really unusual. And a head cracking headache. _A-a dream?_ He took a good look of himself. Tail? Still there. Ears? Still there. Fur? Still fluffy. _It was a dream...figures...well I should get back to work!_

Time to wake up Hibari. As much as Tsuna wanted to pounce, it was his birthday so...licking _or_ pawing is an option.

He made his way to his precious master's bed and climbed up to Hibari's side. _Wakey, wakey~! Kyoya-sama time to get up! Up! Up!_ He licked him on the cheek...which did not work. _Trying to act stubborn huh..._ He nibbled his ear...

"Tsunayoshi...I'm up...now get off..." Obviously he was still half asleep.

_No can do! You gotta feed Hibird and Roll you know~! AND ME TOO!_ Barking on his ear could work. Though he didn't...just whining and the classic puppy-dog-eyes.

Hearing a light growl. "Fine...fine..." Yawning before getting out of his cocoon. "Aren't you suppose to let me slack off?" He sent Tsuna a small glare.

_That's not gonna work Mr. Grumpy! It may be your birthday but you still have pets that need your love~!_

Growling lightly once more before entering the bathroom.

* * *

_Midori tanabiku namimori no~! _  
_Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii~!_

Hibird happily sung to his master...even though it was supposed to be a happy birthday song...Hibari was quite fine with it. Roll snuggled on his lap. Tsuna on the other hand was sitting next to Hibari on the couch watching his fellow pets greet their master happy birthday.

"...A day of birth...is not much of a big deal...you all are over doing it..."

_Oh, just admit it Kyoya-sama...deep, deep down on that black heart of yours, you're actually smiling._ Tsuna laid his head on a free spot on Hibari's lap.

"Just as I though...I'm spoiling you too much..." He sent Tsuna a glare.

_You're mean to me today..._ Tsuna whined cutely and then the idea popped in his mind._ AW~! You're feeling shy with all of us here, aren't you!_

_Hibari! Hibari Shy! Shy~!_

_Kuuupiiii!_

And even Hibird and Roll was taunting him now.

"Oh shut up..." He turned his attention to Tsuna, giving him a glare. "And you...quit influencing them..."

_Yeah, yeah...hehehe~!_

* * *

Though Tsuna tried to forget about it...the dream he had just kept popping in his mind. _W-what if it's true...what will I say to Kyoya-sama...what will I do?_ He inwardly sighed. The real question is what would Hibari do to him. Slightly shivering at the thought. _He is a little scary when he's in a bad mood...okay, he's REALLY scary..._ Nothing was helping at the moment.

And then there was a sudden headache hitting him. _O-ow! Wh-wha..._ And once again everything was black.

* * *

It had just gotten quiet in the house. Hibird and Roll were at their stations. But. Where was Tsunayoshi? Hibari hadn't seen him since afternoon. At first he just thought it was some doggy problem and that he'd come back soon, but now it was 7:18 PM and still no Tsunayoshi. He was starting to get a little worried. He started to search for his dog. And then random things started to pop into his head like; Dognapped, abducted, ran over by a car and a certain pineapple haired _bastard_. He gritted his teeth in frustration and the thought of the possible things that could happen to his innocent Tsunayoshi.

He check all of his favorite spots on the house but no Tsunayoshi. He wasn't in the backyard, not even on the couch or under.

But there was one place he hadn't checked yet.

His room.

And as the door clicked open. He sure was shock as hell. What he saw was not his Tsunayoshi.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Tsuna woke up in a daze. He was currently on the floor. He was dizzy and his head still throbbed a little and everything feels a little different. Like he was not himself. And since when did it get so cold? His eyes widened. He took a good look at himself. No tail, no fur, no claws and not even fangs. He felt so...so..._exposed_. "O-oh dear...i-it was real..." And on cue the door clicked open.

Brown eyes met cold steel-grey ones. Both looked shocked.

Hibari's eyes immediately narrowed. "Who are you?" His voice was cold and harsh and not the usual kind of tone he used towards Tsuna. Tsuna on the other hand flinched visibly. "Answer me...who are you and what are doing here herbivore?" He sounds like he could kill him right here and now.

And gathering up all his courage. "U-uh...I'm...I mean...you wont believe me but...I'm Tsunayoshi!"

There was a long and pregnant silence between the two.

Hibari noticed that his eyes were the same as his dog's and the eyes too, heck he even had the same collar. But then Hibari wanted to make sure. "Prove it...and if you lie...I'll bite you to death..."

This was Tsuna's chance. "Uh-hm...how can I convince you?"

"Tell me things only _my dog_ would know."

Hah. That was pretty easy. "Yesterday I pounced on you!" Hibari still wasn't convinced and only stared. "U-uhm...You fight a lot with Mukuro-san and yesterday Dino-san almost burned down the kitchen and earlier Hibird sung Nami-chuu's anthem." Maybe he wasn't lying after all. "I was given to you by Dino-san for your birthday last year!" Okay that did it. He WAS Tsunayoshi.

It took a few seconds for Hibari to reply. "How did this happen?"

Oh yes...**HOW** did it happen? "U-uh...I don't even know myself...I made a wish on a shooting star last night that I want to be a human then...a strange person appeared...and he can understand me! But other than that he told me that my wish would come true but I can only turn human at night and there would be a day of a full moon then I would be human all day and night...then everything went black...I honestly thought it was a dream..."

They just stared at each other in silence. That was until Hibari stood up and grabbed a random shirt and threw it at Tsuna who apparently caught it clumsily. "Do me a favor and try to cover yourself up..."

Hibari made his way to the door only to be stopped. "Uh-uhm! Does that mean you believe me?" He turned his head slightly and replied. "It's obvious isn't it? You are my dog after all, _Tsunayoshi_..." He smirked as he walked away, opening and closing the door quietly.

...

Did the devilish smirk supposed to be good or bad?

If he didn't know any better...he'd say he's probably joking around. No way he's a pervert. Right? He's probably just joking. But there was this one problem.

Hibari Kyoya; does **NOT** joke around.

Oh dear...

Tsuna had a bad feeling that he's gonna be having rough night's ahead of him.

* * *

**Omake: T.B.C.**

* * *

**_Reborn Blues  
_**

**Romaji**

**ORE no na wa RIBOON Sawada Tsunayoshi no katekyoo da**  
**Hito wo mitame de handan suru to KEGA suruzo**  
**ORE wa akanbou daga jyuu no ude wa hyappatsu hyakuchuu**  
**ORE wa SUGO ude HITTOMAN**  
**ITARIA kara yattekita**  
**Yudan suru na yo MAFIA saikyou MECHAKUCHA tsuyeezo**  
**ORE wa SUGO ude HITTOMAN**  
**ARUKOBAREENO akanbou**  
**Mune ni kagayaku kiiroi oshaburi noroi no akashi da**  
**ORE wa SUGO ude HITTOMAN**  
**Itsumo kurofuku kikonasu**  
**Boushi no ue de henshin suru yo REON wa KAMEREON**  
**Shageki no ude ichiryuu hissatsu TAIMU wa ZEROGOO**  
**Dakedo metta ni honki wa dasane-**  
**Kakushita yarou wa aite nanka shinaize**  
**Omae no shinuki wo BACCHIRI misero yo**  
**Shinuki ni nareba nande mo dekirusa**  
**ORE wa SUGO ude HITTOMAN**  
**ARUKOBAREENO akanbou**  
**Mune ni kagayaku kiiroi oshaburi noroi no akashi da**  
**ORE wa SUGO ude HITTOMAN**  
**Hensou waza wa kanpeki**  
**PAOPAO roushi BORIIN hakase nandemo nareruzo**  
**Shinchou yonjyuu SENCHI taijyuu san ten nana KIRO**  
**Suki na nomimono ESUPURESSO KOOHII**  
**Itsudemo dokodemo sugu ni sugu ni nereruze**  
**Omae no shinuki wo BACCHIRI misero yo**  
**Shinuki ni nareba nandemo dekirusa**  
**Omae no mawari wo shikkari mitemiro**  
**Daiji na nakama wasurenjyaneezo**  
**Oi issho ni utatte miru**  
**Makasero, KORA!**  
**Omae no shinuki wo BACCHIRI misero yo**  
**Shinuki ni nareba nandemo dekirusa**  
**Omae no mawari wo shikkari mitemiro**  
**Daiji na FAMIRII mamottemisero yo**  
**Kanpeki dazo, KORA!**  
**Hn, yaru na**  
**RIBOON**

_English_

_My name is Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoshi's home tutor_  
_If you judge me from my appearance, you'll get hurt_  
_I might be a baby, but my gun skill is infallible_  
_I am the perfect skill hitman_  
_Coming from Italy_  
_Don't be unprepared, I am mafia's best, unreasonably strong_  
_I am the perfect skill hitman_  
_An Arcobaleno baby_  
_Shining on my chest, the yellow pacifier, the proof of being cursed_  
_I am the perfect skill hitman_  
_Always wearing black suit_  
_On the top of my hat, a metamorphosis chameleon, Leon_  
_My firing skill is first-class, my certain kill time is 0.05_  
_But carelessly, I don't have to be serious_  
_The downgrade rascal can not even be my opponent_  
_Show your dying will properly_  
_If you do it with your dying will, you can do anything_  
_I am the perfect skill hitman_  
_An Arcobaleno baby_  
_Shining on my chest, the yellow pacifier, the proof of being cursed_  
_I am the perfect skill hitman_  
_My disguise technique is perfect_  
_Master Paopao, Doctor Boreen, I can be anyone_  
_My height is 40 cm, weight is 3.7 kg_  
_My favorite drink is espresso coffee_  
_Anytime anywhere, I get sleep instantly_  
_Show your dying will properly_  
_If you do it with your dying will, you can do anything_  
_Watch your surrounding closely_  
_Don't forget your important comrades_  
_Oi, let's sing together_  
_Leave it to me, kora!_  
_Show your dying will properly_  
_If you do it with your dying will, you can do anything_  
_Watch your surrounding closely_  
_Protect your important family_  
_It's perfect, kora!_  
_Hn, not bad_  
_Reborn_

* * *

**Hehe...after Preject: RENKA I'm still planning whether I'm gonna make this into a real fic or should I go with my other choice...  
**


	27. Truth Or Dare And A New Friend

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously_**

_"Oya? So you're siding with him?"_

_"Of course! Now stay away form mama!" She glared at him with all her might...and it was more like cute...not even threatening or scary._

_"Kufufu...and what if I don't? What can you do?"_

_"Hmpf...well, it's your funeral...and I'm not allowed to fight mister!" She said and grabbed Hibari's hand...who was currently smirking in amusement. "Sorry papa I tried to talk him out...he's mean to me and he's planning to touch mama so you can beat the pineapple man up later!" Mukuro on the other hand Kufufu'ed once again on the background._

_Hibari just kept on smirking. 'Oh don't worry...I'll teach him a lesson soon...' Who knew that this girl can be cutely threatening with her words._

_And so on. This was gonna be a long week._

**_Now_**

Once they had reached their _'cottages'_ who appeared to be huge villa's...they all did what they did best. Have fun!

It was near noon. And the girls were obligated to make their meals ect. while he forced aldut Lambo as bait earlier...for Bianchi of course, who still thinks that 'Romeo' was still hiding somewhere. Surprisingly they were able to lure her away from the food. Everyone was out having fun. Tsuna was trying to teach Renka how to swim...well...actually Tsuna and Hibari since well, Tsuna can't swim properly. Ryohei and Gokudera were doing their usual bickering with Yamamoto as their referee. Enma was watching silently sitting with his guardians. Julie was trying to hit on Adleheid, Rauji playing with Lambo and Fuuta and making sand castles, Kaoru was just sitting, Koyo was annoyed since Enma told him not to pick fights. Mukuro was cuddling a blushing Chrome and Kufufu'ed at her reaction.

The Varia... They were you could say lounging on the shore.

"Ushishishishi...look at those idiotic peasants..." Mused the infamous prince.

"Hmpf...I hate doing things without getting paid..." Grumbled the mist Arcobaleno, Viper or known as Mammon to the Varia.

Lussuria made a girlish squeal as he observed the teen hotties wearing nothing but their beach attires, comparing everyone. And yes. That also means Xanxus and except the babies and Hibari whom was still wearing a shirt which was unbuttoned halfway...okay maybe Hibari was included in Lussuria's hot guy list...scratch the 'maybe' Hibari was definitely on the list.

"VOIII! YOU KID'S DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SETTLE A PROPER ARGUMENT! CUT HIM DOWN DAMMIT! KILL HIM OR SOMETHING! DESTROY THE ENEMY! REDUCE HIM TO DUST!" Squalo yelled at Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei from afar who only ignored him and resumed their bickering session.

"Shhhh! You'll wake up boss!" Levi was fanning a sleeping Xanxus.

It's quite surprising no one was killed...yet. The Arcobaleno's were also relaxing, laying down on the sand. Skull served as Reborn's sitting mat, Fon was meditating with I-pin not far from the other babies, Verde was...tapping with his laptop or videotaping everyone and gather data, Colonello was teasing Lal. They were all wearing small swimming suits/trunks based on their attributes, of course the Arcobaleno babies were wearing cute mini swimming attires.

"Stop whining..." Reborn snapped at Skull who squeaked a hundred apologies over and over again.

"Relax I-pin...find inner peace..." Fon instructed his student.

Colonello and Lal were on their own little dream world. "SHUT UP! WHO WOULD LIKE YOU?" ...In their own violent world anyway. "I was just joking, kora!"

"Hiieee!" Being dame-Tsuna he tripped at his own feet making him fall under the water. Good thing they were practicing on shallow water.

"Mama! Are you okay?" Renka rushed to her mama. She was currently wearing a cute baby blue one piece swim suit that was given by Kyoko and Haru.

Coughing a little. "Y-yeah..I'm okay..." Standing up once again. It WAS embarrassing...Hibari was even watching.

The sun was setting and this reminded Reborn.

"Everybody! Gather up!" Reborn called out catching everyone's attention. They all gathered up and formed a circle around the campfire that was prepared not too long ago. "We will start our first activity of the week." If you have keen eyes then you'd notice the evil glint on the Sun Arcobaleno's eyes. "We will be playing the classic truth or dare...Vongola style." And a bunch of reactions, some amused ones, some excited ones, some bored ones and even panicked ones. "But before we start...I have a surprise. You can come out now." Reborn called out.

A figure appeared behind the shadows of Varia. It was a boy, about Fuuta's age.

Reborn grinned. "This is another droid, created by the scientists that made Renka. As you can see this one is a male and he's made after Varia." Everyone eyed at the boy. He was silent, He had white/silver hair like Squalo and red eyes like Xanxus. He was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie and grey pants. He looked cool. A few seconds, the others erupted with a bunch of reactions like 'Cool', 'Tch', 'EXTREME!', 'Woah', 'Hahi'. "But though unlike Renka he wasn't given a permanent name." Reborn paused for a while. "And Xanxsus refuses to take him in." Another bunch of reactions. "That's why he will be staying with Tsuna when we get home." Tsuna choked on air and squeaked a 'Hiiee?' and was about to protest. "Though...Xanxsus you should at least name him."

"Gerard..." Xanxus said bluntly without even looking at the boy.

"What a stupid name..." The boy whom was about to be named Gerard.

"Gerard..." Xanxsus repeated sounding a little irritated.

"Bastard..." Gerard mumbled annoyed with his new name. The others who just witnessed that smiled a little. He** DID** come from the Varia that's no mistake. He took a seat next to Reborn. Of course he was obligated to

"Shall we start?" Everyone...yes including the Varia, nodded. "Alright I'll start...Hibari truth or dare?" He predicted what the skylark would answer and smirked inwardly when he finally answered.

"Dare..." Hibari said looking uninterested as always.

"I dare you to kiss dame-Tsuna on the lips..." Reborn said not fearing the disciplinarian's glare, not that Hibari mind...he just wanted to appear angry. Tsuna on the other hand once again choked on his own oxygen.

"N-no K-kyoya...? Y-you're really gonna do it~?" Well...it was embarrassing since the others were watching. And in the background you can hear some reactions like; 'BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM JUUDAIME!', 'Yay! Mama and papa are gonna go all lovey-dovey!', 'Haha! So Tsuna's finally hooked up eh!', 'Hahi! Nooo! This is horrible!', 'EXTREME!', 'Ushishishi...'.

Even so.

Hibari smirked before pulling the petite boy into a make-out session. Despite the fact that Tsuna was struggling he soon gave up and gave in and allowed his cloud to swallow his whole being...okay that sounded perverted. And soon they broke apart for oxygen.

Mukuro Kufufu'ed. "Oya...that makes me very jealous." Pretending to be hurt.

Gerard twitched at the sight he just saw. _'Human's...are sometimes disgusting...'_

Renka squealed. _'Mama and papa are so cute~! Opps...forgot to shut my eyes...oh well~!'_ She was feeling to happy and giddy to feel guilty for invading her parent's privacy..well everyone was watching too so I guess there was no need for her to feel bad.

"Good...now pick someone..." Reborn smirked.

Hibari looked at everyone. "Renka..." **(This is a first...I think it sounds out of character...I really didn't have a choice since Renka-chan IS his daughter after all)**

She averted her attention to her papa. "U-uhm! Dare!" With this Hibari smirked and motioned his hand to get her to approach him, which she did. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled a little. "Is it really okay?" Hibari nodded. Then something unexpected. She approached Mukuro whom was sitting with his legs crossed. People watched quietly, they wanted to know what was gonna happen next. And Reborn predicted what was about to happen when she moved her body to do a very familiar move to anyone in the world.

And if you asked...yes...

She kicked Mukuro on the...man's most weak spot or you could call it a man's pride and for short little friend of Mukuro. This actually made Mukuro wince in pain and say the normal 'Argh'. Chrome gasped.

This shocked the hell out of Tsuna.

Mukuro glared at Hibari. "Kufufu...you'll get yours soon."

She stuck her tongue at him. "Papa says 'Die in shame pineapple herbivore!' and we both agree that you should stay away from mama!" She then skipped back to her papa and then sat on his lap abandoning her previous seat. "Was that good papa?" Hibari smirked and patted her heard approvingly and then said. "If he ever annoys you...do that again..."

"K-kyoya!" Tsuna was both shocked and...SHOCKED...and...nah, he's just shocked.

"Kufufu..." Wow...he acted like nothing happened to his...man part. That is one tough cookie.

Gerard raised a brow at the scene. _'Hmpf...that guy looked like he deserved it anyway...'_

"Okay now it's my turn!" She looked over the crowd around them. "Hmmm...Reborn-chama! Truth or dare?" The game pretty easy so she got the point.

"Truth." He answered straightly.

She was about to speak when Reborn answered. "Yes...I am older than how I seem to be..." She replied with a. "Oh...then do you-" Once again interrupted by the baby. "No, I **don't** get wrinkles and I **don't** get bald." She was about to speak once again and for the third time, was interrupted. "I know everything..." She beamed. "WOAH! So that's why you knew what I was thinking!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at the scene before them. Except the Varia and Hibari.

Tsuna shuddered. _'That's one reason why you should never attempt to lie to Reborn...not only will you be beaten up...you will also be humiliated for life by the fact that you were taken down by baby.'_

"Fon...Truth or dare?" Reborn looked at the Storm Arcobaleno.

Fon smiled gently before answering. "Truth."

"What were you thinking when you saw that Hibari looked like you?" Reborn was quite curious about the fact.

Once again Fon smiled in a gentle and calming manner. "I was a little startled but this is how nature works, is it not?" He then faced the Mist Arcobaleno. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth...though I am not fond of telling things I know for free..."

Fon chuckled. "Why did you choose to stay with Xanxus?"

"Because he pays me..."

"Ushishishi...an expected answer..."

...

Typical.

Once again Gerard twitched. _'Somehow...I'm glad I wont be staying with those creeps...'_

Mammon then turned his gaze to Mukuro. "Truth or dare."

"Dare..." Hmm...This should be interesting.

"I dare you to kiss Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro smirked and stood up and walked over to Tsuna who was once again choking on air. His smirk grew wider when he saw Hibari grit his teeth and clenching his fists. He then pulled Tsuna in for...a passionate kiss.

...

...

And it was taking longer than it should. _'Damned pineapple herbivore...I'll bite him to death...'_ Hibari was about to take out his tonfa's and go on a rampage when...

_**TWACK!**_

And here we go again.

Renka was a step ahead of her papa and repeated her...previous kick on Mukuro's...man pride. Resulting to him...painfully laid on the cold ground...a second kick...he couldn't take anymore than that. Later Chrome managed to drag him back.

Though it surprised Hibari, he smirked at the very end and looked at his daughter who was sending a glare at the pineapple haired man. He patted her head once more when she sat on his lap once again. "Hmpf... he was doing bad things to mama...and papa said I should do that when he does something he shouldn't." She mumbled angrily, pouting.

Tsuna was somewhat thankful that she did it. "Eugh...Mukuro...tastes worse than I thought..." He mumbled as he wiped his mouth with his shirt roughly, and Hibari heard it and smirked at him. "That was so embarrassing~!" Hibari's smirk grew even wider.

_'How amusing...'_ Gerard thought sarcastically and frowned deeper. _'Though, I bet that hurt...a lot.'_

Others who witnessed the show of shame also had their opinions like; 'Ow...', 'EXTREME PAIN!', 'I bet he can't reproduce with that now...', 'Haha! That was a nice act!' or maybe some smirks and laughs.

"Moving on..." Reborn interrupted sternly. "Mukuro...pick..."

"G-gokudera Hayato..." ...That must hurt a lot...that's absolute proof.

"Che...Truth..." Gokudera answered with his normal tone.

"What do you feel about the spawn of Hibari Kyoya."

"OI! DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIME-SAMA A SPAWN OF HIBARI!" He was about to charge at Mukuro only to be held back by Yamamoto who tried to calm him down. "Maa, maa...It's okay, calm down and answer the question without violence."

"LET GO OF ME YOU-" He was about to say something brutal...when he remembered Renka's innocence... "...Fine at first I didn't like it...but she was so much like Juudaime that I decided that I'll protect her and Juudaime!" And then we can see a mood-swinging Gokudera. "And now that I've answered that...let's just get this over with. Squalo."

"DARE!" Squalo roared, he was getting quite bored listening to them.

It took a few seconds for Gokudera to think of a good dare. "I dare you to to say something you don't want to say to Xanxsus." Something that Squalo would never say. This should be interesting.

...

"VOII! YOU SHOULD GET A DIET! YOU ATE MY STUFFED CHICKEN A WEEK AGO RIGHT? DON'T LIE YOU BASTARD! I SAW ON THE SECURITY CAM!" Xanxus twitched at that.

...

No comment. Everyone was silent.

"Okay moving on..." Reborn said once more.

"...Kozato..." He looked at Enma who flinched a little.

"Truth..." He said quietly but loud enough to be heard.

Squalo smirked. "What do you feel about Sawada!"

Enma and Tsuna both looked shocked at that. Tsuna looked at Enma with a face saying 'I wonder...'. Enma opened his mouth to answer. "Truthfully...I love Tsuna-kun..." He received a bunch of weird looks and Tsuna's classic 'HIIIEEE?'. Hibari was about to take out his tonfa's too when... "I love Tsuna-kun as a brother..." Whew...if he waited a few more seconds, he would have been dead by now. Once agained he got a bunch of reactions like 'Oh'. **(Sorry 0027 lovers...)**

And then It was Enma's turn now. "Yamamoto-san..."

"Oh! Me? Haha...I thought I wouldn't get chosen! I guess I was wrong! Haha! Truth." Yamamoto answered...in a Yamamoto way.

Enma thought for a while. "Are you in a relationship with Gokudera-san?"

"WHAT! WHY YOU LITTLE-" Once again Gokudera was about to charge...and held back again. "Maa, maa!" He cooed at Gokudera then answered. "Honestly I don't really know! But I would like to have a relationship with Hayato~!" Yamamoto answered cheerfully as ever.

After that...well...all hell broke loose.

* * *

**EXTRA: Which Room Will he Stay In?**

After the whole 'Truth or dare' havoc they all returned to their visibly HUGE cottages. Of course since Gerard was handed over to Tsuna...meaning he sleeps with them. And I mean...even if they objected mentally...no one will live the next day if they ever voice it out to Reborn. Tsuna didn't mind...a little...he was quiet and he didn't seem too violent like Xanxus or Squalo. "U-uhm...Gerard is it okay if you share room with someone?" Tsuna was being careful...who knows...he might be just as bad as them...or not...

"Honestly I don't mind nor do I care..." He answered bluntly.

"O-oh...is it okay if you sleep with Yamamoto?"

"No...he's too cheerful and it seems that he annoys me a little..." He answered...too harshly.

_'Eh! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T CARE?'_ Tsuna smiled forcefully. "O-oh...How about Gokudera-kun?"

"He's too noisy...and don't even mention the guy who keeps saying extreme..."

...

"Mama! I wanna share my room with him!" Oh dear. How will her parent's react on that.

"E-EH? W-wha! R-renka-chan?" Her eyes looked straight at his soul...he couldn't possible disagree. "A-ask...K-kyoya..." Tsuna managed to squeak out before leaning against the nearest wall for support and turned to Hibari with hopeful eyes that said 'DISAGREE! YOU CAN'T LET HER SLEEP WITH A BOY, WILL YOU?'.

"Papa can I? This is the first time I'm meeting with someone like me...is it okay?" He looked at Hibari...in a much more pleading way than how she looked at Tsuna.

Hibari hid his eyes under his bangs. "Whatever..." Tsuna's jaw dropped. How could Hibari just let her do this? This was the Varia's droid for god's sake. Gerard on the other hand kept silent and his lips were pursed to a frown.

Hibari Kyoya. For the second time. _Suckered._

"Yay! Come on Gerard-kun!" He took his hand and she led him to her room excitedly. Tsuna looked like he was drowning in despair as he fell down on the cold floor reaching out to Renka without a voice.

Gerard looked at her strangely and asked. "How can you put up with these people? They're so noisy."

"Oh...? Really? I didn't notice at all...I think their all fun!" She answered cheerfully. "I'm glad I'm not alone!"

He raised a brow at her. "What?"

She laughed and turned to him. "Well, we're both man-made being right? So it makes us alike! I'm glad I met another artificial being! And I hope we can be good friends."

Gerard remained silent and still kept on a poker face. "You can do whatever you want..."

She laughed once again then resumed to walking to her room and pulling him with her.

_'She may not look like it but she's quite wise with words...oh great...I have a feeling I'm going to be stuck with this girl for a while...'_ Gerard frowned deeper. Well It can't be that bad. Who could hate this girl anyway, whom even Hibari Kyoya bowed his head onto.

They arrived at her room. "So anyway! I know your name...so it's only fair for me to tell you my name!"

The boy only stared at her. _'Definitely a weird girl...'_

"Hi! My name is Renka! Nice to meet you Gerard-kun!" She held out her hand for a friendly handshake.

He hesitated at first but took it seconds later.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**I'm getting tired of ending songs...and sometimes I can't find the lyrics...**


	28. Scavenger Hunt Challenge Part 1

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**Sorry for the late update!  
**

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously_**

_They arrived at her room. "So anyway! I know your name...so it's only fair for me to tell you my name!"_

_The boy only stared at her. 'Definitely a weird girl...'_

_"Hi! My name is Renka! Nice to meet you Gerard-kun!" She held out her hand for a friendly handshake._

_He hesitated at first but took it seconds later._

**_Now_**

Ahh...Another great morning. It was day two on torture island and everyone is currently trying to shake off their sleepiness. But sleepiness was not a problem to...

"MAMA! LET'S SWIM AGAIN!" Renka enthusiastically called out to Tsuna. "Mama should teach Gerard-kun too!" She looked back at the boy whom she was forcibly dragging to the shore.

"O-oh...W-why don't you teach him...I-I'm kind of tired..." Tsun indeed looked tired. He just sat under the shady umbrella and rested on the comfortable blanket covered sand and Hibari was right beside him. Though he was still sulking over Hibari's...weak spot with cute things. I mean...he handed their baby girl to another man? _'HOLD IT! **OUR**? OUR BABY GIRL? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?'_ He blushed at his own thoughts. Anyway he decided to shrug it off and go back to the main topic. How could Hibari Kyoya_** LOOSE**_ to a 7 year old girl's plead? Well I guess he can't really blame him... But still he could have at least hesitated. That-...That bird loving traitor. Tsuna sent a glare to Hibari, who seemed to be ignoring his rotten mood and continued reading his book.

Tsuna groaned at the returning memory._ 'Kyoya...you traitor.' _

Hibari...also ignored that. Unlike Tsuna he has a shattered pride to rebuild. He was mentally beating himself up. Oh humiliation never tasted so...humiliating. After that he didn't think he could make eye contact with the brunette for a while. Not until he does something that would make him feel better; like beating up the pineapple haired bastard. He mentally smirked at the thought. Though he kept reading his book.

The others were busy playing...volleyball...which would eventually turn into chaos later on. The Shimon family were also relaxing like Tsuna and Hibari, except Rauji and Koyo. Rauji was playing with Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin, Koyo on the other hand was in an EXTREME eating contest with Ryohei. Varia...they were also lounging around, though the difference was they brought _furniture_, the reason? They were all too mighty and high to be sitting on filthy sand. The Arcobaleno however, are nowhere to be seen, Reborn made an excuse that they were going to plan the next activity. Bianchi...she was still on the hunt for_ Romeo_...

Tsuna and Hibari also had to endure the squealing of the two girls over their nightmare. "Hahi! So cute!" "Kawaii~! How sweet!" Once again Tsuna mourned over the loss.

"C'mon Gerard-kun~!" One more step and he would be walking on water already, but that was as far as he could let himself be dragged to.

Gerard stood there as if he was a rock. "No. Way." Honestly this girl does not listen to a word he says sometimes. "I can stand here all day if I want...and you can't make me do such a childish thing..." Hello? You are also a kid last time we checked.

Renka pouted. "Fine..." Letting go of his hand and ran past him back to dry land.

He was about to go back as well, feeling the sweet victory,_ thinking_ he had won this round. Well, he was wrong as hell when he turned around only to be tackled by you-know-who into the cool cold water. Since they were still on the shallow part, it wasn't a problem. But having a giddy girl on your stomach with a satisfied grin on her face is irritating. Once again this round was under her victory. "There~! That wasn't so bad was it?" She laughed it out as he lifted himself up midway with only the support of his two elbows.

Once again she receives a glare from the boy. "Has anybody ever told you that you are crazy?" But looking at her origins, it's not really a question without an answer. "Oh wait...don't even answer that...Now get off." She giggled and moved away and pulled him up on his feet too.

"Now that you're wet! You have no choice!" She resumed on pulling him with her to the bloody ocean that he hates so much. Gerard only growled but let her do as she pleases. Since he lost. And deep, deep down he was definitely sulking. "So I forgot to ask!" His attention snapped back to the supposedly-annoying-hated-by-him girl. "How old are you supposed to be?" What? Is she naive or what?

The answer was simple. "Same as you..."

...

"EH! RALLY!" She looked amazed. "I thought you were as old as Fuuta...are you sure?"

"I don't know...maybe..." He shrugged. Though it was strange that even he didn't know his own age. "So what about my age?"

"Hmmm...let's just say your in between! You think your same age as me but I think you're the same age as Fuuta...so...You're 8 years old from now on!"

...

"Okay let's swim~!" And so they decided to carry on. She resumed to her task of getting the boy to swim. "You know how to swim right?"

Gerard gave an irritated sigh and replied. "You just float and kick...what's the big deal...even baby animals can do that..." He's so like Squalo in many ways, only less noisy and he was _**NOT**_ born with with a microphone on his throat, so he's like Squalo mixed with Xanxus and a bit of Belphegor since he is also as stubborn as the storm prince and as snub as Mammon...I dunno about Levi...maybe there's still more to find out about him.

"Okay! Let's get started!"

And then we return to dry land where the others are currently...no miraculously, _**STILL**_ not killing anybody and more or less **_ALIVE_** and breathing.

"Che...look at that bastard...getting all touchy feely with Hime-sama..." Gokudera said holding in his temper. The girl seems to be having fun so there was no need to crash it. "One day...I'll be allowed to murder him..."

Yamamoto who was standing next to the grumbling Storm laughed at his sheer over-protectiveness. "Maa, maa! I'm sure Renka-chan wold be very sad if you murder her new friend..." He patted his shoulder with his normal happy-go-lucky smile and laugh. "No need to pull a temper tantrum~!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The shorter man snapped at him.

Yamamoto just chuckled. "Hm~ I love you too!"

Gokudera's face immediately reddened. "GAH! DON'T SAY SUCH EMBARRASSING THINGS!"

Next to them was...err...

"I EXTREMELY ATE MORE!"

"NO! I ATE MORE!"

"NO! YOU BLIND BASTARD I ATE MORE, YOU SHOULD REALLY TAKE OFF THOSE STUPID GLASSES! USE YOUR EXTREME VISION OR SOMETHING!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME SASAGAWA! I ATE MORE AND I DON'T NEED TO REMOVE MY GLASSES TO PROVE THAT!"

Okay let's more on...next to them is...err...something good or worse.

"Ushishishi...how noisy..."

"Mou~! I agree! How ever can I get my beauty sleep! Xan-chan also need his beauty sleep..."

"Oh, good grief...I feel like everyone here are freeloaders...another day without money..." Mammon was too lazy to be in the meeting with the other Arcobaleno.

"Shhhh!" The babysitter- I mean, Levi said rechecking the condition of the earmuffs on Xanxus and re-angling them if they are slightly misplaced. The earmuffs are for prevention of a rampage. If you guys ask.

"VOIII! HOW WEAK! INSTEAD OF SHOUTING TRY PUNCHING OR SOMETHING! AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES BOXERS! YOU BUNCH OF LOSERS!" Squalo once again...but this time it was helpful because Ryohei and Koyo immediately launch their attacks at each other. "VOOOIII! YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I' TALKING ABOUT! GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT! FINALLY SOMETHING ENTERTAINING TO WATCH! BUWAHAHAHA!" This is also solid proof that 85% of the people in this island is insane, mad, crazy or uncoordinated if not nuts...they all sound the same so it's up to the sane ones to decide.

"OOH! LOOK! GERARD-KUN! I FOUND A CUTE STAR! AND IT'S PINK!" Renka exclaimed pushing her new discovery on the poor boy's face.

"Uh-huh...veeeery interesting..." He said not too interested. "And it's called a _starfish_..."

"Oh! Really? That's really cute!" She didn't seem to be bothered about the cold tone from the boy. "I'm gonna show this to mama~!"

10 annoying seconds later...

"GUWAHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! HIIIIEEE! WHATEVER IT IS GET IT OFF!" Who knows what happened...but being dame-Tsuna it was probably possible. Here we have a supposedly cute pink starfish sticking innocently on his back. "HIIIIEEEEE! HELP!"

10 more annoying seconds later...

"Ugghh...thanks..." He had gotten a bruise from Hibari but they managed to get the cute starfish off. At least he only got a small bump on his head from Hibari's not-so-safe tonfa's.

The skylark replied with a. "Don't mention it..._ever_."

"Sorry mama...it slipped off from my hand..."

"It's okay." Tsuna sighed. "I think I need to take a nap now..."

Not far from them.

...

"Ushishishi...how annoying."

"Can't they quiet down even for just a second..."

...

"I hope Tsuna-kun will be okay...do you think he'll be okay Adleheid?"

"He's stronger than he looks...leave them be."

...

"GYAHAHAHAA! TSUNA IS SCREAMING!"

"Lambo! Mean! Don't say that!"

"Hahi! I hope Tsuna-san is alright!"

"It's okay Haru-chan! Tsuna-kun is strong!"

...

"Haha...Tsuna looks like he's having fun!"

"JUUDAIME!" He was held back though, by you-know-who. "LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!"

...

"Kufufufu..."

"What are thinking Mukuro-sama...don't tell me you're going to get yourself in trouble again?"

...

_**BANG!**_

Well, we all know who fired a gun, only to attract attention.

And.

Taadaa!

Presenting, Sun Arcobaleno Reborn. "All who are in this island, excluding Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, missing Bianchi and the idiot cow." "WHHAAAT! NO WAY REBORN! LAMBO-SAN WIL-GYAH!" He was silenced by a gunshot. "Okay as I was saying...the next activity will be a scavenger hunt." And a shower of reactions like; 'Hiie?', 'Wao.', 'Interesting!', 'EXTREME!', 'Haha! That sounds fun!', 'Che', 'Kufufufu...', "HAHI! AND WE'RE NOT JOINING~?', 'Cool!', 'Hn', 'Ushishishi.', 'How boring...', 'Oh my~!', 'How stupid...', 'VOIIII!' and so on. "All right here are the lists of your hunt...you all will be grouped in two...and the winner...can have anything he or she wants..." And that simple statement changed everything. They all grabbed their own paper lists...Tsuna wanted to go home, the rest, well you can guess what they all want.

"R-reborn..." Tsuna hesitated

"What?"

"Does that mean that-"

"Yes...Renka will also join...and so will Gerard..."

And in the background. "YAY!" "Oh joy...hmpf..."

"B-BUT! THIS COULD BE DANGEROUS!"

"So? She's from you're guardians and you anyway...what could possibly happen." Tsuna was about to retort more, when. "Talk. And I'll kill you." It would be quite wise if he would drop it, and so he did.

And once again Tsuna was suffering deep, deep down, but nonetheless irritated. "And I suppose you're gonna let this happen _too_?" He looked at Hibari who was not making eye contact wearing his normal poker face.

Reborn caught this and took note._ 'Interesting...'_ "The pairs are; Tsuna and Hibari, Gokudera and Yamamoto, Ryohei and Koyo, Rauji and Shitt P., Chrome and Mukuro, Enma and Adleheid, Julie and Lussuria, Fon and Me, Lal and Collonello, Skull and Levi, Belphegor and Mammon, Verde and Mizuno, Squalo and Xanxus, Renka and Gerard." "Okay...the game starts now and will end at dusk and there are ten items you need to find. Good luck." The _'good luck'_ didn't seem very good luck-y.

And this was bound to be a disaster.

"Hey wait...aren't the Arcobaleno's the ones that arranged this? How do we know you guys aren't cheating." Adleheid voiced out.

"Don't worry I the ones who hit the items were Dino's men and right now Dino is going to be our judge and announcer." He pointed up a hovering helicopter, if you squint your eyes you can see Dino holding a megaphone.

**"HI GUYS! AND HOPEFULLY I DON'T SLIP!"** Everybody sweat-dropped at his sudden exclamation and appearance. And_** IF**_ he does slip, let's just hope someone would catch him. **"YO, LOOK AT ME KYOYA! I'M SO HIGH UP! NOT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY ON ME NOW HUH~!" **He even had the nerve to tease.**  
**

Hibari mumbled something under his breath. Something like, _'Fall off already...'_ And. _'Maybe that would shut your trap for good.'_

"Okay...let's start." Reborn recalled their attentions. "On my mark...START!"

Hopefully no one dies today.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**Any suggestions? About the items that they would look for? I can't think of anything...  
**


	29. Scavenger Hunt Challenge Part 2

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**Sorry for the late update!  
**

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously_**

_"Don't worry I the ones who hit the items were Dino's men and right now Dino is going to be our judge and announcer." He pointed up a hovering helicopter, if you squint your eyes you can see Dino holding a megaphone._

_**"HI GUYS! AND HOPEFULLY I DON'T SLIP!"** Everybody sweat-dropped at his sudden exclamation and appearance. And** IF** he does slip, let's just hope someone would catch him. **"YO, LOOK AT ME KYOYA! I'M SO HIGH UP! NOT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY ON ME NOW HUH~!" **He even had the nerve to tease.**  
**_

_Hibari mumbled something under his breath. Something like, 'Fall off already...' And. 'Maybe that would shut your trap for good.'_

_"Okay...let's start." Reborn recalled their attentions. "On my mark...START!"_

_Hopefully no one dies today._

**_Now_**

...

**Team Munchkins** **(XD! TOO CUTE!)**

It's been 15 minutes since the challenge started, and therefore...

"I'm booooooorrrreeeed Gerard-kun...boooreeeed...boooreeeed~!" But that didn't stop the other of the two from walking, though it did annoy him. He didn't like the fact that he is stuck with this girl, no, in fact, he hated it. Not only is she annoying, she also has— this ability to manipulate people... honestly, how else could she have made him do things he was not accustomed to do. Why couldn't he just leave her? One answer to that— actually, he himself is surprised that he didn't just ditch her or get her lost, but what he didn't understand the most is, why is he tormenting himself with her?

"You've been saying that for the past 10 minutes—will you quit poking my cheek!" He snapped at the persistent girl, who only pouted at him. He rolled his eyes in pure annoyance and redirected his gaze on the piece of paper that listed the things they had to find. Why can't it be just three items? It just had to be ten... "Okay...let's get this over with, the easiest to find is the shell, let's look on the sand an—" Who was he talking to? More importantly...WHERE HAS SHE GONE TO? "...If only...I am allowed to kill her and get this over with already..." '_Hmpf...It would be bad if she got lost...'_ This was a pain in the neck, even so he had no choice but to look for his partner.

"Boo!"

He raised a brow at her and had an expression that screamed 'What the hell?'.

She grinned at him. "Hehehe! Did I scare you! Look! Look! I found the shell! I change my mind! This is fun after all~!" She handed him the shell and took the list from his hands. "Next is~! Ah! Hibiscus flower—what's a Hibiscus flower?" She looked at him looking innocent and completely ignoring his glare.

"..." Gerard mumbled curses under his breath. _'I take my words back...it would have been better if she did get lost...'_

**Team 1827**

Neither of them spoke for the last 20 minutes, not that Hibari was always the one who started the conversations and it was Tsuna that was giving him the cold shoulder. Tsuna, since the very beginning had a frown stuck to his face, in short he was still angry about the whole giving-up-the-cute-girl's-innocence-to-a-stranger-without-even-hesitating-or-blinking-and-just-look-away-and-then-get-on-with-your-life-as-if-nothing-ever-happened.

"Tsunayoshi..." He halted on his tracks.

"What!" Tsuna snapped, but he on the other hand did not halt, "Hie!" therefore tripped over a bunch of rocks. "Ow..."

"There are rocks..." He said and turning left.

_'Jerk...'_ He wanted to say, but kept his mouth shut and glared at his pack with his mouth pursed, though any person would think his expression was rather cute and _**not**_ threatening and it resulted to being ignored by the skylark instead. _'Why the hell didn't he just say so like a normal person would...' _He grunted.

"Because you wont listen anyway..."

This kind of freaked him out a little. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"It's written all over your face..." He earned another glare from the smaller boy and an audible 'Hmpf!'.

**Team 8059**

One was humming a fun and cheery song while the other was fuming in irritation. Who wouldn't...

"WILL YOU STOP HUMMING THAT-...THAT ANNOYING SONG!" Gokudera snapped at the innocent looking baseball player.

He only laughed. "Maa, maa! I just thought it would lighten your mood! Want me to sing it louder?"

"Well it's not working! And don't even try that!"

Once he again he earned a laugh from the happy-go-lucky Yamamoto Takeshi. "Why are you so mad anyway?" He asked with his cheery smile, not that there was really a day when he's always angry.

"Shut up! We need to find Hime-sama and that brat! Who knows what that bastard of a kid is doing to her! And if anything happens...I'll make sure to_** thank**_ that brat." He said crackling his knuckles.

The taller lad laughed once again, and he seemed to have misunderstood Gokudera's statement. "What a good big bro you are!"

"SHUT UP! I'm a great right-hand-man!" He stated proudly.

**_Gokudera's imagination:_**

_Poor Renka-chan was being bullied by the mean Varia-boy. "Uwaah! HELP!" She was being stomped on and kicked on the sides. "Uwaaaaah~! Where's Hayato-nii when you need him! Ow! Help Hayato-nii!" And she was being tied to a nearby tree. "HELP! HAYATO-NII~! HE'S EVIIILLL! HELP!" _

_And on cue Gokudera Hayato enters the picture cooly with his trusty dynamite. "You brat! How dare you harm Hime-sama!" _

_"YAY! Hayato-nii is here! You're the best and most greatest right-hand-nii-chan mama ever had!"_

_**Yamamoto's imagination:**_

_"Kid! I am handing her safety...to your hands..." Gokudera emotionally lays his hands on Gerard's shoulders, who nodded in response and replied. "I will do everything I can to protect her..." Insert dramatic sunset and repiles with a, "Thank you..." and a happy/sad smile._

_"Haha! You two are good men!"_

"I will do my best!" Gokudera screamed enthusiastically.

"Haha! That's the spirit! I'll be rooting for you, Haya-chan!"

"SHUT UP!"

**Team RF (Reborn and Fon)**

Even though they were supposed to be looking for the supposedly needed items, Fon was stuck with a plotting Reborn and with things growing in his mind and god-knows-what. "Reborn, are we not supposed to search for items as well." He looked over at Reborn who was currently eavesdropping at every pair available and caught on his hidden cameras. "It seems rather unfair with all of them working so hard...And how in the world did you built this secret base all by yourself?" Fon frowned deeply, once again taking a look at the well designed structures, there were even screens and computers.

"I have my own ways of building..." Reborn smirked and retracted his gaze on the monitor. "It seems that dame-Tsuna and Hibari are having a lovers quarrel."

Fon eyed at the couple, who don't look all too happy. "Seems so..." He replied, then he saw glimpse of the glint shinning in Reborn's eyes. "You're not planning to interfere with them, are you?" Even though the answer was quite obvious and knowing Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno always gets what he wants, whether using brutality or plain wits.

Reborn looked over the Storm Arcobaleno with his unchanging smirk. "What do you think?" And automatically he earned a sigh from the martial artist, and with that he returned his gaze to the monitor.

**Team 33K**

"HURRY UP TO THE EXTREME AOBA KOYO!" Ryohei screamed at the his following partner. "WE CAN LOOSE THIS EXTREME CHALLENGE! I WONT ALLOW IT"

"SHUT UP YOU VOICE IS BREAKING MY EARDRUMS!"

"AREN'T YOU THE ONE WHOSE SHOUTING!"

Oh boy.

**Team 6996**

Mukuro was being is old creepy self once again, nothing in particular. "Kufufu...my dear Chrome...we must win this, then I can have my Tsunayoshi-kun..." He earned a sigh from the eye-patched girl, who only looked at him then nodded.

"But Mukuro-sama...you might get...kicked again..."

"Kufufu...I'll be careful!" He gave her a thumbs up.

Oh boy, oh boy...

**Team JL (Yes that's right...Julie and Lussuria)**

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"JUST ONE KISSEY~!"

"AWAY!"

"C'MON HANDSOME~!"

You are all welcome to imagine though...

**Team EA (Enma and Adelhied)**

A new bird species' _scream_ was heard throughout the whole island and surprising some participants. "Adel...was that Julie just now...?" He asked the tall girl whom only replied. "Nonsense...probably just a bird getting eaten by something..." And she was half right. Enma looked at her with a strange look for a short second but nodded anyway. "Whatever you say Adel..."

They continued to look for the needed items.

**Team Munchkins**

They also heard the pitiful sound of the so called bird. "Uwaahh~! What was that?" She looked over her uncaring partner who kept his attention on the flowers they were passing by. "Hey Gerard-kun did you hear that too? What do you think that was?" She questioned the white haired lad further while skipping to his side.

He snorted and replied. "Something that was probably eaten." DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER! Something was being _eaten_, though not in a way children expected it should be.

"Aww...that sounds sad..." She looked down sadly on the ground. And if she knew any better she would be creeped out.

Gerard looked at her and stared for a while before replying. "It's practically normal...and that's why we shouldn't get too deep in the jungle parts of this island...got it?"

"O-okay!" She looked at the deep looking area near them. "I-it looks scary anyway!" She took his hand and held onto it.

He only glared at her and 'Hmpf'ed'.

**Team 1827**

The scream that also they heard only managed to creep out one. "H-hie? W-wh-what was t-that?" He inched closer to Hibari though he still kept in mind their little quarrel and did not move close any further and Hibari, who noticed the changed distance smirked a little and decided to tease the little herbivore, and maybe this wight lighten up his mood even just a little and maybe it might even lead to something else.

And so he decreased the speed of his pace in walking. "Maybe it was a ghost..." He did not turn at the, already-freaking-out-boy, since he was already smirking. "Gho-go-ghost...?" Tsuna manged to squeak out in pure fear. Hibari's smirk widened and he knew where this was going. "This island belonged to the mafia...there is a possibility that there were battles that occurred here...and maybe someone even died a horrible death and therefore his spirit remains here and cannot find it's peace...or maybe he's still seeking revenge...and he might think we are the once who had killed him...hmm who knows...maybe that's the case." Not that Hibari believed in ghosts, but right now he was rather proud of his little made-up story and he could imagine the boy's reaction and expression, but to his surprise he heard sniffing and hiccuping. His smirked was completely erased and he turned to face a teary-eyed herbivore. Looks like he overdid it a little. "Tsunayo—" He was cut of by a tackle/hug from his scared-to-death-Tsunayoshi, and luckily they didn't fall, it would've been painful for both of them.

"K-kyoyaaa~! I'm sorry! I wont be angry with you anymore! Please don't leave me here!" Is that what he thought? "I know you're also mad at me because I kept glaring at you! So please don't leave me here!" He wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck and his legs around Hibari's waist. So he thought Hibari was planning to leave him because of that?

"I wasn't planning to leave you herbivore..." He replied while stroking his spiky yet soft hair. "And I wasn't angry with you to begin with..." That was the truth, the reason he was snubbing Tsuna also was because of the shame, he wasn't able to disagree with their seemingly rebellious child.

Tsuna looked at at him with still teary eyes and replied. "E-eh?" This really confused him. "Y-you're not mad at me after all...?" He received a nod from taller teen. Tsuna was happy but then he realized something that made him sad again. "U-uhm...I'm sorry Kyoya...I was mean to you but you're not even mad at all! I'm so sorry!"

Hibari smiled. "It doesn't matter..." He continued to stroke the brown mop of hair. "It's not like I was angry anyway..."_ 'And I was at fault also...'_ He wanted to add.

**Team RF (Reborn and Fon)**

"Oooh...looks like dame-Tsuna doesn't need my help after all..." Reborn smirked at the screen. "I was hoping that I could give them a little push...but I guess it's all settled now..."

"They never needed your help in the first place...the bird knows how to return to it's home..." Fon smiled and nodded.

"But...maybe I should push them a little further don't you think?" Reborn smirked at his growing idea.

Fon sighed. "Good grief...don't you ever give up?" He was silently hoping that Reborn would consider leaving these kids alone for a while.

"No, and never will."

**Team 1827 (again)**

Tsuna nuzzled to the crook of Hibari's neck comfortably while hiding his very deep blush, Hibari on the other hand noticed this and smirked while holding him then gripped his tiny waist tighter. "What's wrong Tsunayoshi? Still scared of the ghosts?" His smirk grew even wider when he heard the boy squeak and squirm under his hold. "Don't worry...I'll protect you...it my role as your Cloud, is it not?" He whispered hotly to his ear making the poor boy shiver then he let out an audible 'Hiieee~!', Hibari only chuckled.

A few more seconds he decided that they should get going. "We better get going..." He said putting the blushing boy back to the ground. "Who knows what would happen if we loose..."

Tsuna shuddered at the thought. "Y-your right...this is Reborn we're talking about..." He noticed Hibari walking ahead therefore he soon followed. "U-uhm...D-do you really think that sound from earlier was a...g-go-gho-ghost?" His voice failed him. "I-i—I mean...it could be anything right...I hope Renka-chan is alright..."

Hearing the fear returning to Tsuna's voice the taller teen halted walking, resulting, Tsuna bumping onto his back with a light thud sound and an 'Oof'.

Hibari faced him then lent him his hand. "You wouldn't want to get lost right?" Tsuna then smiled and nodded, he took Hibari's hand happily with a light blush painting his cheeks.

"O-oh...by the way...have you seen Hibird this whole time? Didn't he follow us here...?"

It didn't really bother Hibari. "He's probably flying around here somewhere..." He replied bluntly.

Then in the end the started to talk about random things while looking for the items.

"But— OH! LOOK! ISN'T THAT THE HIBISCUS FLOWER?" Tsuna gasped and ran ahead letting go of Hibari's hand, leaving him a little disappointed.

"Slow down Tsunayoshi...you'll trip—" And it happened. Hibari chuckled then soon came to his side helping him up. "Be more careful when you walk...otherwise this might not be your last..." He smirked at the cute pout Tsuna was giving off.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**I kinda concentrated on the famous and more eye-catching pairs...sorry guys...**


	30. Omake: Puppy Love IV, Moe Edition

**OMAKE!**

**PART FOUR!**

**Hi guys! long time no update eh~!**

**hehehehe...errr...I BLAME SCHOOL! AT THE VERY OPENING OF THE SCHOOL DAYS THEY'RE ALREADY PUSHING EDUCATION INTO OUR TINY BRAINS!**

**And this is also to prove that I am still alive... Yaaay?  
**

* * *

**Puppy Love**

It's been a month since Tsuna wished on a star, and it's been a month ever since Tsuna switched from dog to human day and night and occasionally whole day and night when it's a full moon, and it's also been just a week ever since Tsuna got to experience how his _master_ shows his _love_ to him as a human. Yes. It was hard not to fall for this adorable little ball of fur. And it now Tsuna is currently napping on the soft carpet, resting blissfully...okay I was kidding, he's actually just pretending to sleep and he's very, very exhausted from their activities_ last night_.

Tsuna gave a small whimper. _Why does it have to be every freaking night, my backside still hurts a little...HIS STAMINA IS UNBELIEVABLE!_

"Good Morning Tsunayoshi..."

Speaking of the devil... Tsuna growled lowly but it was still audible. The person he wanted to see was...anybody besides _HIM_! The bastard had the nerve to smirk. _Ooooh...How much I would like to bite him one day..._ Luckily Hibari doesn't understand him in this form.

"Hn...It's your fault you wouldn't wear any clothes..." Hibari said as he sat on the couch. "Come here..." He patted an empty place on his side.

Well, it wasn't Tsuna's fault he still wasn't used to human clothing and...WHERE THE HELL DID THOSE PURPLE HANDCUFFS COME FROM? Tsuna had no idea at all where it came from, he never wants to see them ever again nor did he want to see another chain ever again, why must Hibari like everything to be wild and rough...though at some point Tsuna loved it too, he just hated the mornings after the whole activity.

_Shut up master... _He jumped and sat on his master's side sulkily._  
_

Hibari turned on the tv and clicked the remote looking for something interesting to watch as his free hand petted Tsuna, who was starting to slowly forgive him for his..._attack_.

* * *

Yet again.

Here he was, a human once again. "Neh...Kyoya-sama...what are we doing here? And why did you take my collar off?" Yes right now they were currently in a pet store.

"Because somebody stole the extra pack of dog food and hid it somewhere..." Hibari said glaring at him. Tsuna was abusing his new human authorities. It wasn't strange that he would do that, actually it was pretty predictable, dogs are naturally playful pets. "And of course, I need a new leash for my dog..." Hibari glared at the people who were passing by, honestly, he hated crowding too much, but then again he's getting himself mixed with them just because of his pet's needs. "Tsunayoshi, wait outside...and don't go wandering off by yourself again." It was best to hurry up, pay and then leave.

As for Tsuna he nodded obeyed his master, he went outside and waited for him to return, silently humming to himself._ 'Hm...Kyoya-sama is really nice when he wants too~'_ He was so happy, he was getting so much attention from him, loving attention that any dog would want so badly from their masters, this made him warm and fluffy inside and he still hasn't figured out this weird feeling, his quickening heartbeats and stomach filling with butterflies, and all of this occurs when he's near Hibari. Maybe it's normal for dogs to feel like this with their masters? _'Of course, what am I thinking~ It's practically normal~!'_ He smiled happily and he felt giddy, and he felt even more excited when he head footsteps, it must be him!

"My, my...What do we have here?" And that voice wasn't Hibari's. "What might a cute little boy like you be doing here at a time like this?" Tsuna looked at the man warily.

For some strange reason he felt really afraid of this strange man. "E-eh?" He started to grip the hem of his sweater.

"Why don't you come with me? I'll take you home." He approached Tsuna and Tsuna instinctively stepped back, he didn't have fangs or claws to defend himself with, as a human he was quite defenseless and he knew that, which is why he is trying to avoid danger from the outside world. Hibari was right. The world can be very scary sometimes. "Now, now~ No need to be afraid of me, I wont harm you. Want me to take you home? If you tell me I'll take you there right away." And for some reason he didn't believe that at all.

"I'm waiting for someone..." He answered softly, trying so bad not to tremble on the spot, this man was so, so scary and what was worse...he can't even defend himself. WHERE THE HELL WAS HIS OWNER WHEN YOU NEED HIM!

"Aww...I'm sure that person must have forgotten or something~ So why don't I help you get home?" He grabbed Tsuna's wrist and gripped it rather harshly making him wince from the pain the stranger was inflicting, he struggled to get his pained wrist loose, but no avail. "Now, now! It's rude, be polite~ I'll be gent—" And that was when a metal tonfa clashed on his jaw, making him let go of brunette.

"Honestly, I leave you alone for less than one minute and this happens." That voice he knows too well.

"Kyoya-sama!" If he had his tail right now, it should be wagging like crazy. Tsuna threw himself at his owner and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Fuck! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" The...perverted looking man just had to say that.

"Hn. Tsunayoshi, close your eyes very tightly, I need to teach this bastard herbivore a thing or two about touching what is mine." He said in a dark tone, and Tsuna knew how to stand back and did as he told.

_'He's dead now...'_ Tsuna kinda felt a little bit of sympathy for the guy. Even though the guy deserved it. Loud shrieks and grunts where heard as metal clashed with flesh. _'This is gonna end ugly...'_ He thought bitterly as he heard the man's body fall to the ground with a loud thud. Then he help his hand taken, knowing who was holing him he allowed himself to be dragged away. "Is it over?"

"Yeah." He opened his eyes only to meet with angry cold grey ones.

This was definitely scarier than than that experience. "U-uhm...I-i—I'm so-s-sorry!"

Hibari wasn't really glaring at him, he was glaring at his reddening wrist, that was probably caused by that bastard. "Don't apologize." He lifted the smaller male's wrist. "Does this hurt?" His glare never vanishing at the sight of the injury. Talk about pet-complex.

So he was angry about the bruise on his wrist. Oh..._oh_. "A-ah! D-don't w-worry about it! It doesn't hurt!" He waved his hands hysterically, trying to calm his master.

"Hn. Let's go home."

"O-okay..."

They walked home silently on the way and entered the house quietly.

"Oh and by the way. Tsunayoshi, don't let other people touch you, you are _mine_ and mine alone." He was making himself clear.

Tsuna blushed but nodded. "I wont ever disobey Kyoya-sama because I love Kyoya-sama very much and he is my master!" That was true in sense he did love him more than a master but even he didn't realize that yet, therefore he only spoke as a dog.

Taken aback at his reply, it took Hibari a few seconds to snap back to reality. "Oh? Is that so? Prepare yourself for tonight then Tsunayoshi." He smirked at the darkening blush of the smaller boy. _'Right now, I don't care what kind of love he feels for me...I know he'll only be mine.' _He raised his hand that was holding Tsuna's new collar and leash...and a long...chew toy? That chew toy looks very weird, it doesn't look like it's built for chewing, Tsuna hasn't even seen this kind of chew toy before.

"H-hie...?" He tilted his head innocently and questioningly at the contraption on Hibari's hand. "U-uhm...what is this chew toy for Kyoya-sama? You know I'm not a puppy anymore right?"

"Of course...this one is a special one." Those were the last words he said before he dived down and dominated his pet's lips, he smirked when he felt him moan in the kiss and let himself be dominated, they both stumbled their way to the bedroom and locked it quickly as they resumed what they were doing. This will be a good one, and a long one too. And so on.

Tonight's going to be fun.

...

For them at least.

* * *

**Hehehehehehe! Leave it to your imagination people~! **

**...I am such a pervert... I BLAME YAOI MANGA~! **

**Anyway~ **

**Remember that life is never complete without the review button...**


	31. Scavenger Hunt Disaster: On Their Own

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**Sorry for the late update!  
**

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**YES I'M BACK! (But my brain is still low on creativity these days...)  
**

** ()_._()  
(◕ ω ◕)  
(U_._U)  
**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously_**

_Hibari faced him then lent him his hand. "You wouldn't want to get lost right?" Tsuna then smiled and nodded, he took Hibari's hand happily with a light blush painting his cheeks._

_"O-oh...by the way...have you seen Hibird this whole time? Didn't he follow us here...?"_

_It didn't really bother Hibari. "He's probably flying around here somewhere..." He replied bluntly._

_Then in the end the started to talk about random things while looking for the items._

_"But— OH! LOOK! ISN'T THAT THE HIBISCUS FLOWER?" Tsuna gasped and ran ahead letting go of Hibari's hand, leaving him a little disappointed._

_"Slow down Tsunayoshi...you'll trip—" And it happened. Hibari chuckled then soon came to his side helping him up. "Be more careful when you walk...otherwise this might not be your last..." He smirked at the cute pout Tsuna was giving off._

**_Now_**

**Team 1827**

An hour later and luck finally ran out. They may have found a few items at the beginning but now they came over nothing. And if they loose, who knows what Reborn has in store for them. "Neh...where should we look next?" Tsuna said feeling tired with all the walking and occasional screaming when something creepy comes out. "Anywhere..." Hibari replied. Honestly, if this goes any further, he'll definitely go deaf by the high pitched screams, though a part of him pitied the boy for being terrified with...every foreign thing coming their way.

"HIEEEE!" Oh, what is it now...?

"What is it now Tsunayoshi?" He turned to look at the boy who wore a petrified look.

"S-s-so-some-SOMETHING ON MY BACK~! HIEEEE~! GET IT OFF~!" He ran in circles. And at a distance Hibari caught glimpse of something...err a lizard?

This is gonna be a looooooooong scavenger hunt.

"Hold still."

**Team 0020 (Enma and Adelhied)**

Loud pitched screams were audibly heard throughout the whole island. "Adel...was that Tsuna-kun just now?"

"Probably...he's the only one with that pitch..."

"I hope he's alright..."

"Don't bet on that..."

**Team 8059**

"JUUDAIME! I NEED TO FIND HIM! HE MUST BE IN TROUBL—LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Maa, maa~! Tsuna must be having so much fuuun~"

"ARRRGH! YOU IDIOT! LET GOOOOO!"

**Team Munchkins**

Renka kept clinging on the lower hem of Gerard's top the whole time after the creepy screams earlier.

Then there was another. Renka's head perked up at this. "Mama?" Mama? Mama is in trouble? Her mama was in trouble? Her head turned and looked at every possible directions that could lead to her beloved mama. What if her mama was in danger? Danger. The words clouding her mind, danger, scary, bad. "M-mama?" Her jumpy movements were not unnoticed by her companion. IF THE PINEAPPLE MAN GOT HER MAMA? "Oi...you're not thinking of—HEY! WAIT! IDIOT DON'T SEPARATE!" Seems that he was too late. She already let go of him and ran to a random direction. _'What an idiot...we'll get disqualified...and her so-called-parents are gonna kill me for loosing her in this thick forest.'_ He ran after her. And yes they decided to look in the forest but not on the deep parts. And apparently the girl ran into the thick parts.

**"AND HERE WE HAVE GERARD AND RENKA'S TEAM SEPARATED AND THEY ARE NOW DISQUALIFIED! AND IT SEEMS PRETTY BAD!"** Dino announced above.

Gerard looked up and raised a brow at him. "The blond idiot was actually watching?...This world is full of idiots..." He murmured and continued to track down the stupid girl.

**Team 1827**

_**"AND HERE WE HAVE GERARD AND RENKA'S TEAM SEPARATED AND THEY ARE NOW DISQUALIFIED! AND IT SEEMS PRETTY BAD!"**_

Separated...?

Bad...?

D-disqualified...?

These words kept repeating over and over in their minds for a few seconds. What just happened to their child?** (XD! NOW THEY ADMIT IT~?)** "I'll murder that brat." Great, blame it on the responsible one, but true this should be Gerard's responsibility since he's the one watching over _their_ child. Hibari looked like he was ready to murder anyone crossing his way and he was literally glaring daggers at everything he saw. Tsuna was panicking and it was apparent. That girl is lost. THERE. In this thick forest! "Tsunayoshi, forget this game, I'm going in there." Even Hibari was wiling to loose. "Stay here." And as if that will happen.

"NO! I'm going with you!" Tsuna stomped his foot down on the ground hard for emphasis. "_Please!_" Oh yeah, pleading is good.

Hibari stared at him for a moment then sighed in defeat. "Stay close to me then..." He said as he lead the way.

"Ye-yeah!" He shivered at the sight of the dark and thick parts of the jungle-like parts of the island. _'As if I have a choice but to follow you...'_

**Team RF**

"Seems like I don't have to do anything this time...let's see what happens..." Reborn smirked evilly at the screen. Yes he had seen everything. In any of you ask. Fon sighed in defeat, no one would ever dare to argue with Reborn...no, not with that expression displayed on his face. The sight itself was horrifying enough...and to those who can feel his aura might want to stay away. About ten miles away.

"Seems like you're up to something that spells trouble..." Reborn's smirk widened at Fon's statement.

* * *

**Renka's Side (Normal POV)  
**

"Mama...mama...I wanna see mama!" She spoke out loud as she ran in random directions. As childish at it may sound kids tend to miss their parents.

But seems like this jungle was thicker than she thought. At these times she could just wish that she wasn't alone. Then the thought struck her. _'Uwah! I-i...I left Gerard-kun!'_ She stopped running and sunk to her knees. _'...I feel weird.'_ Heavy, painful, sad. _'I'm a really bad friend...'_ She stood up teary-eyed. _'I should look for Gerard-kun first! This is all my fault!'_ She went back trying to retrace her tracks. If she was lucky this could work. Unfortunately for her she was calm enough to notice that she went in a dark, thick and scary jungle. Having to take in the terrifying sight of the dark corners, it just made her want to cry. _'T-this is scary!'_

"Gerard-kuuuun~! I—...I'm sorry! I ran in without thinking!" She cried out hoping she could be heard. "I feel really stuuupid!" Tears threatening to fall any moment.

**Gerard's Side (Normal POV)**

_'Stupid, stupid girl!'_ He mentally cursed and then glared at everything he passed by. _'I wanna kill her for causing me so much trouble! HOW THE HELL CAN SCIENTISTS CREATE SOMETHING SO STUPID!'_ Well you have the DNA donors to blame for that. But the boy has a point.

Everything seems the same, unchanging sight, trees, leaves, plants, flowers...It was harder that he first thought. But he had to, a strange voice deep down kept nagging him that if he doesn't find that girl every person in this island will blame him for it. _'What...is that sound...?'_ It was the sound of crashing water. It must be the shores. Meaning he might find the others. He had to admit himself he needed help. Running faster to his supposedly destination, to—

Seems like he just made a huge and stupid mistake. _'D-damn...' _His last thoughts before falling miserably_..._

* * *

**Team 1827**

"Stay close Tsunayoshi..." Hibari said sternly as he and Tsuna went deeper into the forest, tonfas at hand, prepared for any surprise attacks or wild would never want to endanger his beloved Tsunayoshi, knowing this herbivore he knows all too well that Tsuna was very uncapable of fighting or protecting himself without his dying will.

Tsuna on the other hand was shaking his butt off—literally—everything was a threat to him to his point of view. Like now. He just stepped on a slug. "GYAH~ K-KY-KYOOOOYAAA~!"

...

Seems like it was a mistake to let him come after all. "It's just a slug..."

...

"HIIIIIEEEEE!"

**5 Hours later...**

"Hie! ...Th-there's a spider on my back! Kyoyaaaaaaaaaaah~!"Once again he squealed in fear for the 518,427th time, if that's possible for a normal person but it is theoretically possible for someone like Sawada Tsunayoshi. Some pedophiles out there would think this as his most attractive side but Hibari Kyoya was not like that, sure this side of him somehow amused him but recently it makes him—he can't really deny the fact—slightly worry seeing his precious herbivore in deep fear...of everything.

Really, is everything in this jungle dangerous to him or what? ...Wait stupid question, of course it is. "Get a hold of yourself herbivore...it's just a leaf, turn around!" He watched the boy nod and did as he ordered him, it wasn't a surprise tha—Woah! There really was a spider on his back, a **very **big one, he sighed and slapped the bug away. "See...it was a leaf, nothing to be worried about." He felt the boy's sudden relief as they continued their search.

Everything should go well...Unless this happens.

"JUUDAIMEEE~! WE HEARD ABOUT IT~!"

"Tsuna! We're here to help!"

"Boss!"

"Kufufufu...personally I don't really care but if it makes Tsunayoshi-kun sad then I'd be willing enough to soothe him..."

"VOOOOIII!"

"Trash...We just happened to be in the area..."

"Ushishishi...this should be interesting..."

"...You better pay me after this..."

"Tsuha-kun me and Adel will help you too..."

"Sawada we came to help..."

"WE'LL EXTREMELY HELP TOO!"

"Yeah!"

"E-everyone..." Tsuna beamed at them. They weren't alone.

Hibari let out a growl. They just had to ruin his alone time with **_HIS_** Tsunayoshi. _'Curse these annoying herbivores'_ Why can't they back off just for one time. "Get lost herbivores..."

"YOU BASTARD BE GRATEFUL!" Normal reaction from Gokudera. "Haha! Nice to see you Hibari!" Normal reaction from Yamamoto. "We're here to help...you can't change our minds..." A brave answer from Enma. "I agree with Enma." Fair answer from Adelheid. "Ushishishi...Don't worry we're only here to watch you screw up." A...discouraging answer from Belphegor. "VROOOI! WE WERE JUST ON THE AREA!" An angered response from Squalo. "Kufufu...I repeat...I don't really care what happens~" A **very** normal answer from Mukuro. And the rest are quite the same as the ones mentioned.

"And I said get lost herbivores..."

"Make me...Hibari-kun~" Mukuro dared...which is bad.

"U-uhm...guys..." Tsuna tried to cut in...as usual.

"YOU UNCARING BASTARDS RESPECT THE PRESENCE OF JUUDAIME HERE!"

"Haha! Yeah relax!"

"Shut up trash..."

"VOOOIIII! YOU PEOPLE ARE STILL THE SAME USELESS BRATS FROM BEFORE!"

"Uhm...guys..."

"You people better pay me after this...I despise working for free..."

"Ushishishi...This'll be fun to watch..."

"THIS IS AN EXTREME EMERGENCY! YOU ALL BETTER GET SERIOUS!"

"And we should listen to you because?"

"GUYS!" Yep, that most certainly did it. And after getting their attention Tsuna took a few deep breaths before finally exploding. "WILL YOU ALL STOP THIS ALL AND _**SHUT**_ UP FOR ONCE! GEEZ _**FIND**_ YOUR HUMANITY! THERE ARE TWO KIDS OUT THERE LOST AND WHO KNOWS WHERE WE CAN FIND THEM! WHO KNOWS IF THEIR SAFE!" Tsuna pause a little after taking in their faces and reactions. "Would you all just please...**_PLEASE!_** Could you all just stop trying to kill each other for once and start trying to **_HELP_** each other!" Most of them looked shocked at Tsuna's explosion of emotions some even gaped at him. Don't blame them, who knew he even had it in him?

...

Now this is fun.

* * *

"Gerard...un..."

"Gerard...GERARD-KUN! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

His eyes snapped open and replied with a. "What?" And yes he sounded annoyed. I mean who wouldn't, after falling down a waterfall an—WAIT! PAUSE. Where were they. "Oh...you're alive...or is it that we're both dead?" ... "Okay stupid question we're both artificial people...where are we?" He said getting up, finally feeling his clothes all wet and soggy, and it seems that she managed to restart him by plugging her wire to his entrance. **(NO DIRTY MINDS PEOPLE! I got this idea from the anime Chobits) **There are hidden plugs and wire storage close to their ears.

"We're in a cave? And I found you on a river I was passing by." ...That was proof enough. "Sorry for leaving you like that..."

He glared at her. "You're an idiot..." Oh yes, he'll let it all out now.

"Yeah..."

"You're childish..."

"Yeah..."

"You're stubborn..."

"Yeah..."

"You're too ignorant of others opinions..."

"Yea—HEY! NOT TRUE AT ALL~! ...well maybe...I don't know..." She pouted at him. "I'm sorry...I was a baaad friend~!" She gave him a hug...well, more like a bone crushing tackle. "Let's go find the others okay~!" Aaaand she's back. "And then after that we're gonna find mama and papa and then I'll say that it's aaaall my fault!" He snorted and replied. "Yeah, yeah good...now will you please let go of me...still recovering here..." She nodded immediately then let go of him. "And get this wire off...I might get the stupid virus..." Nodding again then pulling her wire out and retracted it."Aaaand...why are you so obedient so suddenly?"He asked while raising a doubtful brow at her.

"Well that's because I caused you a lot of trouble...?"

"Good answer..." He mumbled after unsuccessfully trying to get up on his legs. "...Curse waterfalls...may you never have children..."

"Lemme help you!" She exclaimed as she pulled him up. "There~ better?" Somehow this incapable side of Gerard was cute and amusing to her, he was mostly seen as a headstrong fellow like her papa but a little bit more talkative, he was like a smaller-less-grouchy-less-cranky-less irritable-and-more-fun-to-be-with version of her papa, that is on her opinion and that doesn't mean she liked her papa less. Though in a way he was little like her mama too, his responsibility level was probably the same as her mama's so in a way he was like a more-confident-more-respectable-and-less-screechy version of her mama, but that also doesn't makes him better than her mama. Mama is still cuter of course.

"...Let's get out of here..."

"Hai!"

One problem though...

HOW IN THE WORLD ARE THEY GONNA GET OUT OF THERE ON THEIR OWN!

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**...errr...sorry for the late update...and extremely short chap guys...I still have an author's block...and it sucks...  
**

**I JUST FOUND OUT THE NUMBERS OF SHIMON! XD**

**Adelheid - 20**  
** Enma - 00**  
** Julie - 11**  
** Kaoru - 31**  
** Koyo - 54**  
** Shitt P.- 40**  
** Rauji - 62**

******I'm slow, aren't I?**


	32. Omake: Puppy Love V, Moe Edition

**OMAKE!**

**PART FIVE!**

**...maybe I should make this into a real fic neh? **

**...okay you guys decide...Rated _M_ukuro or Rated _T_suna? (XD my way of describing~!)  
**

* * *

**Puppy Love**

**~BEACH~  
**

Ah, a wonderful morning and a fine Friday. The birds are out flying or chirping, people waking up doing their normal chores or their normal jobs. And the best part was it was the middle of summer. The whether was perfect! Normally people would just get up, go out and go play! And there was going to be a full moon tonight. Yes a full moon.

...But in this case.

"Haaa...haaa...haa...~" Tsuna was panting like no tomorrow. It was a full moon tonight. You all know what that means? A whole in a human body. A real excitement right? NOT. "Y-you're...haaa...unbelievable..." In this case it was not pretty at all. Not saying it's bad, just exhausting for our cute uke under the mercy of his human, Hibari Kyoya. After god knows how many hours they were at it they finally eased down. It seems like it's Hibari that's always the one in heat. NOT Tsuna. Well, doesn't really matter since they looooove each other. I said it people. Hibari Kyoya is head over heals in love with his cute little doggie. And so was Tsuna. So the feeling was totally mutual. Except the fact that Tsuna was almost dead in exhaustion right now.

Now Tsuna could only watch his..._active_ master button up his dress shirt. "Hn. Anyway, I want to make it up to you, want to bathe together Tsunayoshi?" He smirked at his cute facial expression. "Don't worry I wont do anything." Tsuna was quite used to taking baths with Hibari, since ever since he was a puppy Hibari would never let him skip his baths. Only now they bathe together every time they had the chance and occasionally Hibari would...err...make love to him til' his heart's content.

Tsuna sent him a not-so-threatening glare. More like cute. "No~! You're eeeeviiiil! And I am not falling for it~!" He exclaimed as he pulled the blanket over his head.

"Too bad...I was planning to take you to the beach today. I guess we'll just have to stay home." Oh. _OH!_

The word 'beach' made his entire form lighten up. In other words he's now completely energized. He almost jumped off the bed. But then again he had to make sure. "R-really?" He popped his head out cutely.

"Yes, really." He threw a towel directly at Tsuna before he made his way to the bathroom. "So? Is it a yes or no?" It wasn't really healthy for his pet to be always cooped up in this house and besides he was off work today. It was in the middle of summer. The perfect time.

It didn't take that long. "Yes! I'm going with master! Is Hibird-tan and Roll-tan coming too?" He quickly wrapped the towel around himself before running his way to Hibari. "Or are we going there alone?" It's that cute expression again. Such a kid he is. An adorable one that is.

No wonder his mater fell for him. "Hn. They can come if you want." And on cue Tsuna squealed in delight. That was the sign that he was truly happy.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Bathe with me~!" Oh, so now he's the one that wants one.

* * *

After a quick pack of items, clothes and ect; they headed out. Though they were lucky that their home was near the public beach in Namimori. And luckily they don't run into some people they know. It was just going to be them and especially for them. Meaning Hibird and Roll are included. Though they might cause Hibari trouble with no doubt, their not always the trouble makers in this heard. It would be Tsuna. The magnet of trouble when he's in his human form. Yes, he attracts crowds and we all know who hates crowds. But Hibari was actually more than happy to bite the life out of those stupid lowlife herbivores that would try to touch his precious Tsunayoshi.

And today was special! Even Hibari was wearing casual clothes. Okay, I lied he still wore a dress shirt with 2 buttons come undone but other than that he was wearing plain black swimming trunks. Tsuna on the other hand was still cute as always. He was wearing an orange jacket with a 27 print on the back accompanied with a plain white shirt and his own blue swimming trunks.

"Tsunayoshi...don't stick out your head out too far..." Hibari lightly scolded. "You're not a dog right now."

Tsuna who was enjoying the breeze pouted at him and moved back in the car. "Mou...but I am a dog after all..." Tsuna crossed his arms. Which appeared cute to a certain carnivore. "Neh, Kyoya-sama why were you home late last night? Not to mention why were your tonfas covered with blood?" Though he knew the answer this was just a way to change the subject.

And his answer would be, "Some idiot herbivore tried to steal my wallet."

_'I take it...that guy must be new in town...poor fella.'_ "I don't get humans sometimes...you don't see dogs kill each other for money." Which was true.

Hibari raised a brow at him. "And you don't see people sniff each others butts." Which was also true.

He laughed at that. But before Tsuna could even imagine how ridiculous Hibari would look sniffing Dino's butt.

"We're here."

"YAY!~" Tsuna almost jumped. "Hear that Hibird-tan? Roll-tan?" He picked up their cage which wasn't far behind them on the back seat.

_Hibari, Hibari~!_

_Kuuupiiii!_

Hibari almost smiled at this. All his pets happy and excited. It was cute. Yes. He'll admit it since he's a big sucker for small adorable animals. "Right. Now, get down." Tsuna was more than happy to jump out almost immediately. And as usual beach were always crowded but there were lots of free spots out there...and ugh annoying herbivores.

"Uwah! Kyoya-saaamaaaa~ It's really cool out here! C'mon let's find a good spot!"

* * *

It wasn't long for Hibari to actually enjoy the whole thing. Tsuna was making sand castles with Hibird and Roll and was completely obeying him about not wandering around too far. Now all he had to do was to lay down and read his book. Relaxing wasn't too bad.

"Neh, you're not gonna play with us?" Tsuna suddenly popped in his little own world. And of course with Hibird and Roll with him.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not interested."

Tsuna pouted at him. "Then is it okay if we sit with you?"

"Hn." He answered without leaving his gaze from the book he was what he wasn't expecting was the sudden weigh on his lap. It didn't take long for Hibari to start going with the flow, he then started to pet him gently. The other two puff balls resting on the side. If Tsuna was in his dog form right now his tail would be wagging like crazy. But honestly, since when did petting feel so nice? Tsuna didn't just like it, he loved it. It was like the best treat he ever had. Both of them were happy and contented.

"Neh, Kyoya-sama? What is your job really? I mean you never really talk about it before. One time you're doing paper work then one time you beat up someone's head off for disrupting the peace?" Until this. The petting suddenly stopped, and his hand completely froze on the spot. What was he gonna tell him. Everything? And the fact that his pet might also get involved? NO. "What makes you ask?" He looked at Tsuna with an unreadable expression. Hibird looked at Hibari wondering if he would say it or not. Roll however was snoozing like a pro.

"I'm curious." He looked at him with an innocent look. No way Hibari was telling him.

He then turned away. "It's non of your business herbivore." _'No. I can't tell him.' _His tone was a bid too harsh and he almost regretted that._  
_

"O-okay." _'H-herbivore...he hasn't called me that like about...since I was a puppy.'_ Tsuna displayed a hurt look on his face but before Hibari could even say another word, "I-...I think I'm gonna take a walk for a while." He got up almost immediately, then ran off. With only one question. Did Hibari not trust him anymore?

_Hibari, Hibari!_

"Follow him. Make sure he doesn't get in trouble." The bird that as what he was told. He let out a stressful sigh before reaching to his pocket taking out a bunch of rings with purple gems on it and they also looked cheap. He kept in mind that he should always bring these for emergencies. Just like what happened a few years back before he had Tsuna. He was ambushed just as when he was exciting a library. For Pete's sake those bastards never gave up until they were bitten to death. Literally. And again, blame it on Dino for taking him to this world in the first place. But if he didn't meet Dino, he would have never met Tsuna. _'Screw this. He was already involved the moment that blond idiot took him.'_ Gritting his teeth in annoyance. So the last options were to hunt down Tsuna, apologize THEN tell him the truth.

* * *

"Uwaahhh...I'm crying again!" Tsuna whined sitting on a spacious area on the shore a little farther away from other people. Pulling on the hood of his jacket. He tried to wipe his teary eyes. _'It would have been really embarrassing if I cried in front of him.'_ ...He then pouted. _'What a selfish master.'_ And here he was in his sulking mode. "How unfair." He started to draw circles on the ground wearing a deep frown.

"Hey, hey! Look what we've got here?" And here we go again. "My? Are you lost?" A bunch of...ugly looking guys approached him.

"Nope." _'Why must this always happen to me?'_ Then again he wasn't in the mood.

"Hmm...is that so? Why not play with us for a while girly?" The other one cooed.

"I'm male." Tsuna said bluntly without even looking at them at least once.

...

"Haha! Doesn't matter as long as you're cute!" Ugh. These perverts never give up do they?

"Can't I just sit here quietly without being sexually assaulted? I'm not interested in whatever you have in mind." Tsuna was just planning to sit there, until one of them had the nerve to make the first move. Then it came to them pinning him down not too gently. "L-let go of me! You bunch of jerks!" His hood now uncovering his face.

"Haha! This is kinda fun—" The—yes Tsuna would admit—poor guy didn't get to finish his statement.

_Hibari, Hibari!_

"Exactly why I don't allow you to go wandering off on your own." Oh, that voice is just too familiar. _'History repeats itself?'_ But boy was he glad to see him.

The others immediately let go of him and started to focus on the newcomer. "Bastard! Wh—" He didn't even give them a chance. And as reflex reaction Tsuna did not need to see this. So he put his hands over his eyes right after they let go of him.

* * *

And it all came to this. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" Hibari was far from angry. He was furiously pissed off by this. So pissed that he dragged him right back home. And now they are performing the oh-so-popular penance stare of Hibari Kyoya. It makes him feel like a pup again, being scolded for doing naughty things like chew the mail into a bunch of wet soggy pile paper.

"I'm s-sorry I r-ran of-off?" Tsuna couldn't really...look at him directly. I mean, I dunno about you people but Tsuna is completely terrified. Or ashamed."...And for asking about your job?"

There was a pregnant silence after that. "I'm part of a mafia family."

"Oh."

...

"WAIT WHAT? HOW COME I NEVER KNEW THAT!"

Hibari had a stressed look on. "Let me explain."

"NO! WHY DID YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING? Y-YOU! LIAR! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A POLICEMAN OR A BUSINESSMAN!"

"Sit!"

...

It was a reflex reaction, he just had to obey that. No. He needed to obey that pouty expression he had on was unbearably cute. "Before I had you I would take missions that could take me weeks to finish sometimes even months and then when I got you I thought that It wouldn't be good to leave you alone. And before you ask, yes the blond freak is also part of this and also that pineapple freak. But it was the blond freak that dragged me into this world and once you get in you can't get out. Which is why I intend to keep if far away from you as possible." This would probably be the longest explanation he ever explained to anyone ever. Yup. It's a whole new record.

"...Is that so."

"Yes, that is so." Hibari said as he patted his head gently. "I'm sorry too for not saying anything."

_Hibari, Hibari~!_

Tsuna pouted at hibird. "You knew all along and you didn't even tell me? Traitor!" Then he looked back at Hibari. "What's with that look master?" Tilting his head a bit.

"I have this… weird feeling in the pit of my stomach… it's like this churning tingling feeling that's making me feel bad…" Hibari said, clutching his stomach as Tsuna laughed a little at him.

"It's called _guilt_, master…"

Hibari merely raised a brow. "But." A smirk grew on his not-so-angelic face. "You'll have to be punished later for doing such an act."

...And the said puppy gulped. "K-kyo-kyoya-sama?" Oh, he did not like that look on his face.

* * *

**NOTE: Hibari is just a mere member of the Vongola family. NOT the cloud guardian. Remember in the future arc? Hibari used a bunch of low class cloud rings right? That was because he already lost the Vongola Cloud Ring that time! XD I decided to make him a simple member. And I made Roll into a normal hedgehog~! XD!  
**

**Did I ever mention how much I love Yaoi? XD!  
**

**Remember that life is never complete without the review button...**


	33. Byebye Island, Hello School!

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**Sorry for the late update!  
**

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**XD! I'M BACK! **

**()_._()  
(◕ ω ◕)  
(U_._U)**

**Since I'm updating...  
**

** LET ME ANSWER ALL YOUR QUESTIONS EVERYONE!**

**No. I am not dead.**

**No. Hibari didn't kill me.**

**No. Tsuna didn't kill me by his cuteness.**

**No. I did not bore myself to death...well, I almost did.**

**Yes. I had an exam a few days ago.**

**No. I didn't get stampeded on.**

**No. I didn't get attacked by rabid fangirls.**

**And lastly. I AM ALIVE!**

**XD!**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously_**

_"Lemme help you!" She exclaimed as she pulled him up. "There~ better?" Somehow this incapable side of Gerard was cute and amusing to her, he was mostly seen as a headstrong fellow like her papa but a little bit more talkative, he was like a smaller-less-grouchy-less-cranky-less irritable-and-more-fun-to-be-with version of her papa, that is on her opinion and that doesn't mean she liked her papa less. Though in a way he was little like her mama too, his responsibility level was probably the same as her mama's so in a way he was like a more-confident-more-respectable-and-less-screechy version of her mama, but that also doesn't makes him better than her mama. Mama is still cuter of course._

_"...Let's get out of here..."_

_"Hai!"_

_One problem though..._

_HOW IN THE WORLD ARE THEY GONNA GET OUT OF THERE ON THEIR OWN!_

**_Now_**

"Are we there yet?"

A stressed sigh was heard not long after that. "For the 1,827th time...No."

Pouting. Not that it helped anyway. "Oh." Thinking of something else to say. "Ah! Why don't we play a game! You guess what I'm thinking and if you get it right I'll guess what you're thinking~" Ah. Yes. The Game that was supposed to kill boredom. Well, it wont hurt to right?

"If it makes me less bored and annoyed...sure, why not." He snorted audibly. This girl was totally getting on his nerves. Not that he had nerves...he wasn't human after all. But he is awfully annoyed by her...Geez. He was the one that fell from the waterfall and yet she's the one who's acting like she's malfunctioning.

"Hmmm...I'm thinking of a person...~"

"Me..." He answered bluntly.

"Wah! How did you know!" And now she's giving him that look again. "Gerard-kun is such a genius!"

"—and you're just too gullible." He spoke with a low volume.

"Now your turn~"

"I'm thinking of something..." He said before moving a few vines that were getting in their way then proceeding to walk with her trailing behind him.

Renka put on a thoughtful look. "Hmmm...A ROCK!"

"No."

"A bird?"

"No."

"A tree?"

"No."

Okay this could take a while folks, so we're moving on.

* * *

**With the united teams...**

"Reeenkaaa!" Yamamoto called out.

"You idiot! Don't address her so casually!" Gokudera...being Gokudera. "It's hime-sama!"

"Oh? Haha! My bad then! But I like calling her by her name~" And Yamamoto being Yamamoto.

It's been 2 hours since they all met up and started on a search. Still, their patience was a virtue! It was a miracle no one managed to burn the whole island. Yet.

"Ushishi...can't we just burn everything in our way?" Belphegor suggested, which was not very helpful. Okay, it was NOT helpful at all.

"BASTARD! If we did that the whole island will burst into flames! Then we'll all be in trouble!" Gokudera countered being the smartass storm he is.

"VOIIIIII! BRATS! COME OUT BEFORE I SLICE YOU ALL UP!" Squalo screeched while frantically swinging his sword.

"I can believe I'm doing something for free again..." Mammon groaned.

"THIS IS EXTREMELY EXTREME TO THE EXTREME!"

Fuu~uun.

"R-renka-chaaaaaaan~!" Tsuna called out too. And if you look hard enough you'd notice he was close to crying. I mean, who wouldn't. That girl was just too lovable. And any _mother_ would want to ensure their child's safely. _'Wah...This is bad.'_ Tsuna thought sniffing silently and hoping no one heard or noticed his, too bad this did not go unnoticed by the skylark. Hibari was watching his every movement ever since the whole search party started—stalker much?—partly because he was making sure no one had the nerve to touch_ his_ herbivore.

"Tsunayoshi..." Called out the cloud to his sky. This managed to get him to turn his gaze at him. "I'm here..." Taking his hand in the process.

Tsuna smiled a little. "H-hai!" 'Kyoya is right! I'm not alone! Everybody's here!' Though it wasn't really Hibari's main point. It still managed to make him smile. Though the smile didn't last after hearing some rustling noises. "E-eh...W-wa-what was that?" Though everybody froze for a moment.

_Rustle, rustle, rustle._

Everybody was thinking; _'A beast?', 'A ghost?', 'A cute bear?', 'A pineapple wife for Mukuro?', 'Ushishi, something to kill?', 'VOI! SOMETHING TO CUT!', 'Money?', 'EXTREME!'_

Then it was all. "MAMAAAAA!~" Tackle to the finest. "Mama~ mama~ mamaaaaa~!" Tsuna who was tackled to the ground was shocked, surprised and...shocked by her sudden outburst. Renka was now cuddling Tsuna to death. "Mamaaaaa~!" It was like the only word she knew right now was 'mama'. "Maaaaamaaaa~" See what I mean. Though everybody was relieved that the problem was solved...some didn't get what they wanted.

"Took you long enough to find us." And Gerard just had to ruin the moment, then almost everyone glared at him—excluding Tsuna, Ryohei and Enma. "Geez don't glare at me like that, I've been enduring several hours of mental torture, fall off a waterfall, enduring mental torture again and this is what I get? If didn't care at all I would have destroyed her already." This caused Hibari to glare harder. Having a short mental fight. _'I'd like to see you try herbivore!', 'I'd **like** to try bastard.'_ And there was this heated atmosphere and tiny sparks of electricity effect. "Daughter-complex." Gerard murmured silently but make sure Hibari heard it, therefore once again getting the skylark glare harder.

"Mama! Gerard-kun was really brave! He didn't cry at all! He fell in a water fall looking for help and made sure I wouldn't get lost again!" She praised indirectly as the said red-eyed lad _'Hmpfed'_ In the background.

"R-renka-chan!" Yeeey~ Hug-fest 2011 has begun. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

* * *

**2 hours later...**

"This is the first and last time..." Hibari started. "Never. I repeat. _Never_! Go wondering out on your own." Ooh. Definitely daughter-complex. Though any fan-girl would admit that Hibari lecturing someone is sorta cute and hot at the same time.

"Hai papaa..." She pouted. Both mama and papa were ranting and lecturing the whole way back to the camps.

"Renka-chan...this is no joking matter something bad could have really happened back there..."

"B-but! Renka ran because-be-because mama was screaming!" Oh dear, there she goes with that kicked puppy look.

Tsuna froze. _'S-so...it was my fault after all?'_ "I...I'm sorry! I had troubles in the forest...b-but! Renka-chan should put herself to safety first!"

"O-okay mama." Cue hug. "Sorry papa!" She said too while looking at Hibari over Tsuna's shoulder. Hibari who was just standing there, nodded and showed a small smile, Renka smiled also shortly after seeing her papa's rare smiles. "Neh, mama, does barbeque taste good?" True, she never tried that one before yet.

"Yes." Tsuna answered after letting go of her from their loving embrace. "Let's go get some!"

* * *

"Ah! You're that strong baby Mukuro fought once in the ring battles! Haha, you're even more cuter close by!" Yamamoto said picking up Mammon...who wasn't very happy about it and was currently glaring daggers at him. Gokudera was holding his laugh...he hated to admit it it was pretty funny...I mean. An Arcobaleno being mistaken as a REAL baby...and even being treated tike one. EPIC!

"Release me this instant!" Mammon struggled from his string hold. "You bastard! I AM NOT A BABY!" Yamamoto just laughed, the Varia was laughing at this too except Xanxus...he was pretty much smirking. The other Arcobaleno also joined in. Not long after, Yamamoto couldn't help but ask the Varia. "Which one you are his parents?" And that, Gokudera couldn't hold it anymore. He was laughing like a maniac along with Belpheor and Squalo. Yamamoto only had this innocent clueless look on his face.

"...Morons." Gerard commented in the background. He was being bored and distant...and it was _BORING_. _'Hmpf...this is boring...at least that kid isn't bothering me right now.'_

"GERARD-KUU~UN! I was lectured! AND IT WENT BETTER THAN I IMAGINED! YAY! MY FIRST LECTURE WENT WELL!" Speak of the devil. Tsuna and Hibari were also following, not far behind her. "And papa **_smiled_**!" Though when she said that...hell was frozen stiff.

"Hibari..." Gokudera started.

"Smiled...?" Yamamoto said and his smile never left his face...not to mention, Mammon was still trying to escape his grasp.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei suddenly popped in. "...Am I extremely disturbing something?" He said looking at everyone's faces and wondering why they were all quiet all of a sudden. "Why are you all extremely quiet?" -Chirping crickets- Everyone eyed at Hibari...Hibari, the head of the oh-so-mighty disciplinary committee in Nami-chuu? The Hibari Kyoya who bites to death anyone that get's in his way. Is it really possible?

"The food is ready~" Kyoko and Haru chorused.

Bianchi also had her own handmade food. Automatically, most people who knew about her and her poison cooking took step back. "These are made with every drop love in my heart." As if anyone would want to eat those...you'd have to be a stupid suicidal person who gave up all hope of everything.

And so everyone had already forgotten about the whole Hibari-Kyoya-smiling topic and eventually started worrying about food and safety. Never forget about more importantly...never let your guard down...Bianchi knows all and sees all around her. I'll shut up now...

"Feeeed meeeeee~!" She gave her best puppy-dog-eyes-trap. And directly at Hibari. "Papaaaaaa~ I'll kiss you if you won't!" Not so scary threat but cute enough to make Hibari do so and nod. "Yay~" Jumping on his lap and making herself comfy while Hibari slowly fed her.

Once again all 6 hells froze. Everyone gawked at them...except Reborn, Xanxus, Chrome, Mukuro, Yamamoto, Belphegor, Tsuna and Ryohei who was busy fighting for a scrap of meat with Koyo. Tsuna was a little used to it so it didn't effect him that much anymore. Reborn...well, he knows everything...

"Yummy~" She muffled while chewing happily.

Gerard snorted while trying out food. _'What's the big deal...'_

Tsuna giggled at the sight. Which most of the male population thought was _cute_.

"Mama! Want papa to feed you too?" And right after hearing that, the said _'mama'_ choked on his own oxygen. Normal reaction.

Tsuna had a few seconds to answer. "N-no, I—" Hibari already shoved a piece of meat in his mouth... ( -_-') (O,_,O) (^_^)

...moving on.

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" Mammon struggled as if his life depended on it...which it did. Hi social life was now at stake. Yes meaning his pride and his ego is totally being crumbled into tiny microscopic pieces as Yamamoto continues to _baby_ him. "Aw~ No, no, no! The open sea is way too dangerous for you~" Yamamoto said with his unwavering smile as he placed Mammon in a kiddy pool. "I AM NOT A CHILD!" It was getting worse by the second. Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin were currently playing in the kiddy pool just stopped to see Yamamoto and the newcomer.

The Varia and the Arcobaleno had a blast and so did the Shimon.

Even though they had their occasional foul exchange of words...they didn't manage to burn the whole island down. Which is a good thing.

* * *

**Bye-bye already?**

"We'le goiemf homfe alweadi?" (We're going home already?) Renka said while sucking on a popsicle which was generously given to her by Belphegor...because she practically believed that he was a prince and bowed respect under him...which made him feel more egoistic...at least 2x. And it was the main reason why **_The Prince_** was '_Ushishishi-ing'_ nonstop from yesterday til' today.

"Yes." Tsuna said before continuing his packing. "We had so much fun that we almost forgot school and I don't think Kyoya would like to have me late on the first day...which is tomorrow~" Tsuna couldn't help it. Hibari and his relationship had gone up so much that he couldn't help but wonder how the prefect will act at school. He was half excited and half nervous. Like a part of him wanted to stay in this island forever and the other wants to go back and have fun with his daily life...which was not so fun because of Reborn's tortu—I mean—_tutoring_.

**...short time skip after Tsuna's daydreams...**

"...Uhm...mind If I ask your next plans...?" Tsuna asked warily.

"None of your business trash..." Xanxus snapped.

"We're planning to recruit the illusionist Fran..." It was a miracle that Squalo didn't scream it out loud.

"E-eh...the one in the future...?"

"Kufufu...I'm planning to get my body back..." Did somebody ask? No...thought so. "Since according to the manga in chapter 346 page 8...Vendice already freed me...then I go after Fran."

"Mukuro...good luck then..." Tsun said almost bluntly. "Will you be okay with this Chrome?"

"H-hai...after all...it was stated that in the manga in chapter 349 page 6 that I was kicked out of the gang by Mukuro-sama...but I'm sure there's a reason..." ... "Boss...we shouldn't be talking about the manga, this is a fanfiction after all..."

"R-right. So th—GAH!" That was Tsuna after receiving one of Reborn's infamous kicks. "Oww...Reborn!"

"Now everyone on the helicopter...before we leave you behind." Not like they had a choice...he wasn't afraid to use Leon after all.

"E-eh? Mama...Gerard-kun will live with us now right?" Aw...now ain't that cute. "Pleaaaaaaaseee? Will he?" Oh, those puppy-dog-eyes again.

Gerard snorted at the thought. _'Oh great…now I have to endure this charity act 24/7…and I don't even get paid for this…' _Oh, he hated life already. Can't they just leave him here to rust

"Of course…it's not like I have choice anyway." Tsuna said with an unsure voice before patting her head fondly.

"Yay!" She squealed bouncing a little on his lap. "Hear that Gerard-kun? We're gonna live together!"

"Oh fun…" He mumbled sarcastically.

Gokudera was cursing mentally but kept in mind that this was '_Juudainme's' _decision. And it was another miracle. Hibari was actually joining him in the cursing level. And we all thought they couldn't agree on anything. Apparently they agree on this one matter for once.

_'I will bite this brat to death if he does something funny…'_ Hibari thought while glaring daggers at Gerard who was glaring back with the same manner as he did but he was a little less threatening…I mean who would be more scarier than Hibari Kyoya.

Then again everyone can't help but wonder what chaos would happen in school.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**YES! I UPDATED! FINALLY!**

**XD real Mukuro and Fran will come out soon in future chaps~ **

**Though is it bad to break the fourth wall? XD teeheee?  
**


	34. School Dream Or Nightmare?

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**Sorry for the late update!  
**

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**(\_/)  
(O O)  
(^ ^)**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously_**

_"Yay!" She squealed bouncing a little on his lap. "Hear that Gerard-kun? We're gonna live together!"_

_"Oh fun…" He mumbled sarcastically._

_Gokudera was cursing mentally but kept in mind that this was 'Juudainme's' decision. And it was another miracle. Hibari was actually joining him in the cursing level. And we all thought they couldn't agree on anything. Apparently they agree on this one matter for once._

_'I will bite this brat to death if he does something funny…' Hibari thought while glaring daggers at Gerard who was glaring back with the same manner as he did but he was a little less threatening…I mean who would be more scarier than Hibari Kyoya._

_Then again everyone can't help but wonder what chaos would happen in school._

**_Now_**

"K-kyoya~" Tsuna moaned as Hibari licked his neck with his hot tongue.

... "Tsunayoshi...I love you..." Hibari whispered ever so soothingly to his ears. "I love you and only you..." Kissing his forehead before claiming his lips for a deep passionate kiss. Tsuna on the other hand melted away in sheer happiness...Hibari liked him too! Err...Loved actually. After breaking the hot kiss, Hibari visibly smirked letting one of his devious hands snake under his shirt while the other caressed his sides in a slow and seductive manner. Licking the cute tuna's lips before engaging in another wet and deep kiss—

"MAMA!" That was very helpful...

Jolting up in surprise and falling off the bed. "Uwah!" Tsuna landed a not-so-graceful landing on floor. He blushed madly when he realized it was all a dream. _'...Wah! How embarrassing!'_ He heaved a deep sigh. _'At least we didn't get far...'_ The deep blush on his face never left though.

"Wakey, wakey~!" Renka said helping him up and dusting him too. "Mama is going to school remember~?" She said while giving him a towel.

Looking at the clock...school start in an hour...wow he's early. Thanks to Renka-chan~

Oh yeah, after their _safe_ trip yesterday they finally reached their homes in one piece...except for Tsuna whose soul had already departed from severe heart attacks. Still he wonders why their _still_ alive from everything they've been through. Fighting Varia, Fighting Byakuran, Fighting Daemon...ect.

"Mama hurry!" Luckily Renka managed to snap Tsuna back to reality before his mini flashback went too far.

"H-hai!" Tsuna was about to go in the bathroom when he thought. "Ah! Renka-chan! Where's Reborn?" Yet again he was glad he wasn't woken up by a mallet. If it was Reborn who woke him up...he would be late and bruised. Which wont really be good for him...

"Reborn-chama said that he needed to do something...and he took Bianchi-nee with him!" She replied simply before running to the door. "Renka will be downstairs with Gerard-kun if you need anything~!" She said before excitedly skipping downstairs with a light squeal. Shortly you could hear a faint, _'Get off of me!'_ and something like, _'I am not some girly toy that you can tackle like that!'_ and even, _'I AM NOT CUTE!'_ Tsuna slightly felt sorry for the boy...well, it was quite obvious he doesn't like Renka's affectionate demeanor but he really didn't hate her.

"Oh! I need to hurry!"

* * *

Throughout the whole morning it was quite normal...besides Gerard being there with them and Reborn and Bianchi missing. The rest was pretty much normal. Besides the fact that he also didn't meet up with Gokudera and Yamamoto, or hear their one-sided argument. But... _gulp_. Seeing Hibari in front of the gate wasn't new...yet he felt really nervous. He then wondered once again. How would Hibari act towards him now? Tsuna froze when he saw the prefect look at his direction and—WAS THAT A _SMIRK_?— Oh boy. His heart kept rising speed as they got closer and closer to the gate. His face was burning. His palms sweating. The grip on his bag tightening. His face turning even more redder when he remembered his dream.

"Herbivore..." Hibari mused. "You're miraculously early..." Ouch...that almost sounded like and insult...yet, Tsuna was worried more about his safety right now.

"Yea-yeah...uhm...I woke up early...uh...h-how are you Hibari-san?"

_...Hibari-san?_

Hibari frowned. "I thought it was _'Kyoya'_ now?" Tsuna visibly flinched.

"U-uh...sorry Kyoya...I thought you only wanted me to call you that when we're just by ourselves...you know...the family?" Tsuna cutely fiddled with his fingers. A pretty red blush displayed on his feminine face. No way Hibari would let anyone touch him, let alone get too close.

"Hn. I don't mind..." Hibari ruffled his unbelievably soft hair, making it even more messier. Making him blush more and also made him pout. Hibari chuckled lightly before backing off. "Get to class...before I bite you to death..."

"H-hai!" Tsuna then ran pass him with a cute smile showing after. _'He didn't mind...' _He thought before giggling._  
_

Luckily it was a little early and student's aren't coming yet.

* * *

"Ah, Tsuna-kun! You're early today." Kyoko greeted him with a smile. Yeah...after his first kiss was taken by Hibari he decided to move on...since it WAS obvious that she didn't like him that way...

"Y-yeah...morning Kyoko-chan..."

Kyoko laughed. "Oh my, your face is all red..."

That statement just made him flush more. "T-the cold weather I guess?" She just giggled and replied with a 'Whatever you say.' and waltzed away.

"JUUDAIME~!" Oh yes, the pupp—eeeer...Gokudera. Followed by. "Haha...good morning Tsuna!" Yamamoto followed shortly. "Stay away you baseball loving freak!" ...And of course more insults after that... Tsuna just sighed and smiled at his bickering friends. Apparently you get used o it after a looooooong, long while...

"Tsuna-kun...you guys are early..." Enma also butted in.

"Oh, Enma-kun! Err...where's Shitt P.?"

Enma pointed behind him...wow...Shitt P. already got Gokudera all wrapped up—_Literally_...with her balloon thinggy...

"GAH! LET ME OUT OF THIS THING!"

"Haha...hey, I wanna play too!" Yamamoto stupidly suggested.

"Gokudera-kun is so cute~"

"Hey guys, did you hear?" One of his classmates spoke out to them.

"Eh?, hear what?" Tsuna asked with Enma eyeing curiously too.

"Oh! The whole school is talking about it! We're gonna be getting transfer students today!" He answered gleefully. "I wonder, why is it always our class that get's transferees..." Yeah blame the authoress...

... Again...History repeats itself...

And with that the bell rang, signaling that it was time to get back to their seats and wait for the so called transfer students...

"Get to your seats..." Said the teacher right after entering the room. And the first thing that came to Tsuna's mind was. _'Oh my god...'_ The _teacher_ adjusted her glasses before speaking. "I will be your new homeroom teacher...you may call me Bianchi-sensei..." She said with a smile before flipping her bangs. "I will do my best to teach you." She wore a teachers uniform and even wore glasses and her hair was tied up to a messy bun.

Any normal boy would think _'She's hot!'_ But since; Tsuna, Yamamoto, Enma and Gokudera aren't really just normal boys...

"Ah~ Bianchi-san!" Kyoko smiled happily and she also smiled back.

"A-aneki!" He wasn't affected very much since she was wearing glasses but the shock is still too much.

Yamamoto with his usual grin, waved at her. "Haha! Yo!"

"B-bianchi...?" _'Oh god...'_ Tsuna was close to ripping all his hair out.

And Enma was like. "..." Blink...blink. "..."

"It's 'Bianchi-sensei..." She said sternly glaring at them.

...

"Yes sensei..." They chorused.

"Alright...now that you all know me...it's time I introduce the new transfer students." As the transfer students enter the room, every one fell silent. Just as they saw who or what they looked like…everybody had their jaw dropped…or at least Tsuna, Gokudera and Enma, Yamamoto? Not so much of a jaw dropping person…though, he STILL had that grin on his happy-go-lucky-face.

"Ushishishishi… see the prince had once again outshined his companions." Oh yeah. Good guess if you figured it out. What was standing in front of them now? The clue word would be _'Tiara'_. And the fact that the girls were gawking at them and some even cooing.

"Ah…somehow I feel like I've seen him before…now, where was it? In a dream or something?" One with green hair pointed directly at the young/cute/frail/dame/Tenth Vongola boss.

And lastly. "Why the hell am I even here?" And of course. "MAAAAMAAAA~! LOOKIE HERE!"

It was shocking beyond all reasons.

Tsuna looked like he needed a heart surgery. _'Oh god tell me this is a dream…'_ Gokudera however was like, _'Hiiimeeeee-sammaaaaaa~!'_ Though he was STILL thinking that he was too unworthy to wave back at her. Yamamoto's somewhat overly happy grin never left his face, Enma however just stared at them blankly.

"Introduce yourselves." Said the so-called new teacher, AKA, Bianchi and commonly known as Gokudera Hayato's crazy/deadly/dangerous/scary big sister…who also knows poison cooking.

" The Prince will now introduce himself—" Though his statement was cut off.

"Yo, I'm Fran and the fake-prince over there is Belphegor…" And he was automatically stabbed by a weird looking knife… "That hurt Bel-sempai." He exclaimed monotonously. Without blinking or flinching.

"Uncute kouhai…Ushishishi you deserved it…" Bel was angry yet the grin didn't disappear.

Bianchi coughed before speaking. "Okay…moving on. You two. Introduce yourselves."

"…Gerard. And if anyone asks…I'm 8 years old."

"Aw, you're no fun Gerard-kun~" She poked his cheek before facing the audience. "Hi! My name is Renka and I'm 7 years old! Please take good care of me onee-chans and onii-chans!" With a following bow. Most people cooed at her behavior. ESPECIALLY Gokudera and Yamamoto. MAINLY Gokudera. Tsuna is still in need of a heart surgery. His expression? (O A O)

It was also quite amazing to see them in their uniforms. Only the difference with Renka's is that she was wearing black cycling shorts under her skirt.

Her 'mama' definitely did not know what do say to this…I wonder how her 'papa' would take this…well, it's either he rampage or he takes it like it was nothing.

"Alright...enough. Renka take a seat near Sawada." Woah, she's good at acting...you gotta admit it. "Gerard take a seat behind her...Belphegor and Fran takes the seats near Gokudera Hayato..." Yep, she's awesome at this...at the same time scary.

"Yaaaaaay~" Renka obviously loved school now...and skipped happily to her seat. "Oh brother..." Gerard, not so much. "Ushishi...", "Ooh...this is cool."

"W-wait! Sensei...why is the school accepting kids? This is a middle school." One of Tsuna's classmates spoke up.

Bianchi adjusted her glasses before answering. "They passed the entrance exam...Got a problem with it?" She glared at him.

The poor guy flinched. "N-NO MA'AM!" And he immediately took his seat.

And of course. We all know why they passed right? It's because they're not human...and were practically living computers/calculators/dictionaries. And if anyone else doesn't know this. Now you know.

* * *

**Lunch time...**

"R-renka-chaaaan~! WHY?"Hey don't blame him...he was shocked to see her that's all.

"Eh?" She tilted her head in confusion.

Tsuna took a deep breath. "I mean! Why are you here and why didn't you tell me?" He tried to say it in a normal way...but his voice failed him.

She blinked. "I just found out I was going to school after Reborn-chama brought me here...I-is it bad?"

... "No, it's not bad...I'm just shocked...and by the way...why are Belphegor-san and Fran-san here too?" He said pointing over at Belphegor and Fran who were enjoying Renka and mama Nana's home cooking. Gokudera was sitting far away from them as possible, knowing that if he gets angry he might light a dynamite therefore endangering his _'Hime-sama'_.

"I don't really know mama...but I'm glad ouji-kun and Fran-nii are here too~! Even though I just met Fran-nii this morning...he's really nice!" There's no way he can scold her with_ that_ expression on. Gerard snorted in the background and uttered. "What a sucker."

"Uhm...why are you wearing cycling shorts under your skirt?" Tsuna was quite curious about this fact.

Renka looked down before replying. "Oh! Gerard-kun made me wear it! He said I might show my panties to everyone in school if I don't!" And she said that all with a smile people.

...Tsuna was secretly thankful...since it was theoretically possible.

"Ushishi...the little princess is too oblivious." Seems like Bel grew fond of her too.

Fran stared before monotonously replying. "At least she calls me by my name unlike _other_ people here..." That statement got him stabbed. "Ouch...stop that Bel-sempai."

"Herbivores..." With that all heads turned to the intruder..."When will you learn to stop crowding?"

"K-kyoya..." Tsuna blushed. "S-sorry..." He looked down..and hoping that his bangs would cover his red face.

"PAPAAA~" The girl with no fear strikes again. She immediately ran to him and gave him his hug. "Paapaaaaa~ Lookie! I'm going to your school now! I passed the entrance exam and I got this uniform and I got this cycling shorts because Gerard-kun said I might show my underwear to everyone in school and I'm siting next to mama and then...then...now I'm talking to papa~!" Take note...she was counting it with her fingers...always rely on fingers.

Hibari was also shocked to see her but then again he was glad he could still spend some more quality time with his daughter and _wife_ now. And deep, deeeeep down he was smirking at the thought. "Impressive." He patted her head with a small smile.

"OH! And here is for papa too!" She handed him his bento...who knows where she got that... "And mama too~" Again, where did that come from? "And oh! Don't worry I also have for Gerard-kun, Hayato-nii and Yamamoto-nii!" She handed them theirs... WHERE THE HELL DOES SHE GET ALL OF THESE!

Gerard got his... "Yay?" And just stared at the gray box with an eyebrow raised.

Grinning like always Yamamoto also received his. "Aw! That's so sweet! Thank's kiddo!" He ruffled her hair right after.

Gokudera stared at his. "I...I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS MOMENT!" He cried in sheer happiness as he embraced the box and kissing it multiple times.

Tsuna sweatdropped at this.

"Ushishishi...Hey froggy~ Wanna check out the library? I've never been in a peasant filled library before, It might actually be fun~" Bel said as he dragged Fran along with him with out even hearing his response.

"See ya later Ren-chii..." He waved at her while being dragged.

"Byebye~" She also waved back.

Tsuna just smiled. Maybe having her in his school wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

**Short Omake: The Flash...**

"Wah~ Gerard-kuuuuun~! This is so exciting! How do I look?" She said as she spun showing him her in a uniform. "Uniforms are soooo cute~!"

Gerard stared at her blankly. "You look fine."

"Really? Well then, let's get going!" She just grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the house.

Gerard glared at her hand, which was dragging him. _'She just **loves** to do whatever she wants...'_

"Oh...today is really windy..." She mused while brushing of some stranded hair blown by the wind and then—

_**WOOSH!**_

...

"..._Stay_ here...I'll be right back..." Gerard muttered, hiding his light blush.

... "E-eh? W-why?" And like the wind he ran back to the house. _'What's wrong with him?'_ She thought with a big question mark over it. To dense to figure it out...

Well, Gerard can't help it I suppose...even though he's an artificial human being and even though he's not a smiley person. He. Is. Still. A. Boy.

Gerard came running back with a black cycling at hand. "Hey squirt...wear this." He held it in front of her face. "And absolutely _never_ take it off when you're wearing a skirt, got it?" He avoided eye contact. And still hiding his light blush.

"Why not?"

He sighed. "Not that I care in any way but if you don't wear it you might show the whole world your lacy pink underwear..." Ah, he finally recovered from his timid state and went back to Mr. touch-me-and-die. But somehow you'll find it hard to believe that he doesn't care...

Renka just laughed. "Okay~!"_ 'Looks like he's back!'_ She then took it from his hand.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**XD a friend of mine requested that Gerard and Renka should be together...so I decided to try it!**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? XD!  
**

**...Remember...the review button is your best friend...  
**


	35. Troublemaking

**Hey you all! I apologies for possible errors! and please go easy on me because this is my first KHR fic!**

**Hahaha...AND I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN!**

**and again...I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLINGS!**

**haha! I was thinking of having her call Tsuna mama! and since someone reviewed and said that it would also be a good thing, I guess I really should!~**

**BIO  
**

_**Renka:**_

**She has black hair that has the same length as Gokudera's her hair is soft manageable but her hairstyle is messy, she also has brown eyes pretty much the same as Tsuna's and her personality...Haha! You guys will just have to observe her on this one!~**

**And in this chapter we learn more about Renka!~**

**Sorry for the late update!  
**

**PLEASE NOTIFY ME FOR ANY MISTAKES! BECAUSE I DON'T BETA-READ THIS FIC! ... XD  
**

**(\_/)  
(O O)  
(^ ^)**

* * *

**Project: _RENKA_**

**_...Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_RenkaRenka_****_Renka_****_Renka_****_Renka..._**

**_Previously_**

_Gokudera stared at his. "I...I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS MOMENT!" He cried in sheer happiness as he embraced the box and kissing it multiple times._

_Tsuna sweatdropped at this._

_"Ushishishi...Hey froggy~ Wanna check out the library? I've never been in a peasant filled library before, It might actually be fun~" Bel said as he dragged Fran along with him with out even hearing his response._

_"See ya later Ren-chii..." He waved at her while being dragged._

_"Byebye~" She also waved back._

_Tsuna just smiled. Maybe having her in his school wasn't that bad after all._

**_Now_**

Tsuna couldn't help but lay in his bed happily. Today turned out pretty well, fun perhaps. Excluding the fact that Gokudera and Belphegor almost started World War II and Hibari popping into action or the fact that Gerard and Hibari were glaring daggers at each other every chance they get. But besides all that happening, he had fun. And more importantly...

"Mamaa!" Speak of the devil. She landed on his stomach.

"Oof!" All that came from his mouth as he was used as a cushion.

Hugging him like no tomorrow. "Today was reaaaally fun!" He smiled at her. Aw, how cute. "Tomorrow I'll make lot's and lots of bento! For everyone!" Swinging her feet in excitement.

He laughed at her cute ways of planning and patted her head. "That sounds great. Make sure you watch Gerard-kun too since he tends to get in trouble too."

"Aye, aye captain!" She saluted him and earning another round of laughs. "Nee...mama! Nana-kaachan said that dinner is almost ready." She informed him with a smile before snuggling closer to him in a affectionate-kitty like manner. "I wonder if papa likes dumplings..." Tsuna raised a brow at that. "Well, I was asking Nana-kaachan...I wanted to learn how to make dumplings..."

He smiled warmly and patted her head reassuringly. "He'll like it." She smiled at him too and replied with, "Then I'll do my best~!"

* * *

**The Next Day...**

This was rather kind of awkward. Sure, Tsuna was used to walking to school with Yamamoto and Gokudera but now, this was just plain awkward. It just never, ever, ever, ever occurred to him that there would be a day when he would walk to the same school with elementary-looking-kids, not only that, they were really genetically engineered androids which take the forms of human children.

Aside from a currently bickering Yamamoto and Gokudera... There was also.

"Waaahh~! Let's go to the library today Gerard-kun! I heard there are lot's of books there!" She was currently holding his hand and forcefully pulling him along. "Mama we're going ahead!"

"...Ugh. Not like I have a choice do I?" And with that he was taken away. Kidnapped.

"Ah! M-make sure you come in class in time though!" Tsuna yelled.

"YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO HIME-SAMA!" Gokudera yelled...louder than Tsuna, obviously.

"Hahaha! Such energetic kids."

* * *

**LUNCH**

"Hmmm...I wonder where Gerard-kun go..." Renka thought deeply while sucking on her index finger and also holding her papa's special bento. Yeah, where was he? He was just there a moment ago. "Ah, maybe he's in the classroom..." She was too deep in thought to even look at where she was going, she was about to walk back to the classroom when...

She bumped onto someone. All the students who were passing by had fear stricken faces and silently prayed for the girl to make it out alive. "Ow..." Looking up, only to see one of her most favorite person in the whole campus. "Paaaaaapaaaaaaaa~!" She clung on his leg.

Hibari was about to bite to death, whomever was it to dare to bump into him when he realized who it was, his eyes immediately softened and instead patted her head fondly. The students' faces where PRICELESS. "What are you looking at." He glared at them for staring, then picked the small girl up who almost immediately wrapped her arms around his neck happily. You can guess that most of the students fainted both out of fear and unbelief at what they just saw. "Where's Tsunayoshi?"

"Oh, mama is probably eating..." She replied while nuzzling further onto his neck. "Papa, I made you some dumplings, do you wanna try them?"

"Hn" She squealed happily, she knew it meant yes, judging from his tone.

* * *

**NEXT DAY!**

The teachers had a meeting so they didn't have anything much to do for the whole day.

"Ushishishi... school is kinda fun, the subjects are so easy and the girls give all the food I want~!" Bel boasted... obviously bragging about his princely life.

Fran rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Senpai... you're gonna get fat..." He said monotonously and earned another stab.

On the other side of the room was Tsuna and the co. They were obviously minding their own business. "This is better than math class I suppose..." Tsuna sighed as everything started to get really boring. Gokudera agreed, even though he loved math he worships Tsuna more, Yamamoto just laughed and also agreed and once again Gokudera had engaged another one-sided fight.

"Mama~! Can I go play with Hibird-chan on the roof?"

Tsuna snapped back to reality and quickly replied. "E-eh! Ah... well, just try not to cause too much trouble, I don't think the teachers would mind...why don't you take Gerard with you?" He replied.

"Yaaay!" And with that she grabbed Gerard—who was currently writing something...

And thus his last thoughts were before they ran past the doors were... 'Oh for the love of—...why me?'

* * *

"Heeey~! Not to far away Hibird-chan~! I can't reach!" Yes, it was pretty much unfair to play tag with someone who is FLYING, but it was still fun and Gerard was sitting on a shady part of the roof...of course watching her play. "Eh? What's that?" She stopped and leaned over the railings to see what was going on on the school courtyard. "Papa?" Her eyes widened in surprise. He was fighting with that pineapple guy! And was injured somehow. "Wah! Papa!" She ran to the stairs and went down in a rush and with Hibird not to far behind her and Gerard soon after.

_Hibari! Hibari!_

**WITH HIBARI!**

"Kufufu~ What's wrong Kyo-kun? You seen a little out of it today?"

Hibari felt a nerve twitch. "That's because you fucking attacked me from_ behind_, you good for nothing bastard!" He growled angrily.

"Ah, well, I suppose it was your fault too for day dreaming and I just felt like pissing you off." He was soooo going down.

"Paaapaaaa!" He froze hearing the not-so-forgettable voice, he turned around to his daughter and his pet dashing towards them...and that white haired daughter thief too. "Noooooouuuuu~! Papa is huuuurt!" She ran to him and hugged his leg... and that did NOT help him at all with standing, but if he was in pain he showed no sign of it.

Gerard and Mukuro just stared... until. "Stupid pineapple guy! How mean! Why'd you hurt my papa!" Mukuro visibly twitched at her choice of words. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I WILL NEVER EVER EAT PINEAPPLE IN MY LIFE!" ...okay this was too much. "Cow word!"

...what?

A cough was heard. "That's_ 'coward'_ dummy..." Gerard snorted.

"Oh... COWARD!" She was trying her hardest to glare at the pine—I mean... Mukuro. "Get away~!" She glared at him... well, at least she TRIED.

"Kufufu... how cute... you're little egg seems to be hatching... and it's not a pretty little birdy... talking back to her elders..."

Her eyes started to water... not from Mukuro's words but for Hibari, who was sweating very badly from his deep wound... and though he wasn't really expressing it she could tell that it hurt a lot... therefore she cried.

While watching, Gerard could only face-palm... But all hell seemed to freeze when they heard a soothing, yet at the same time menacing tone.

"What happened?"

...

And now they all have to face the wrath of a pissed Tsuna... in his Hyper Dying Will Mode... with looks that could kill...

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**Sorry if it's so short... I've been experiencing a really bad case of writers block here... I've been really busy with things here... I'm still trying to pick out a school for college and my coarse...**

**Anyway... MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY EXAM!**

**...**

**Actually I do...which is why I'm trying to update as fast as I can! And I'm not even sure if I can update sooner after this. **

**... my exam is in January... I know... right away...  
**

**THE MORE REASON FOR YOU ALL TO REVIEW ME! TTATT What's wrong with people these days! Always too lazy to click the most precious review button! **

**~Credits~**

**Author: Ai-chan**

**Character Designer: Ai-chan**

**Producer: Ai-chan**

** Failed Comedian: Ai-chan**

**Hopeless Giotto-fan-girl: Ai-chan**

**Bully(Torturer): Hibari-san**

**Medical service: Tsuna-chan & Renka-chan**

**Lackey: Ai-chan**

**Slave: Ai-chan**

** ...**

**...**

**Okay that was too much information already...  
**


	36. It's Not Called Jealousy It's Curiosity!

**Me: *wearing my loser costume..* Uhhh…. Hi? **

**Hibari: …**

**Me: KYAAHHHH! NOOO! DUN KILL ME! *runs ahead* **

**Hibari: I shall bite you to death…. *hunts down***

* * *

**oOOo**

_**Previously (precisely 2 years ago.. Ow.)**_

_Gerard and Mukuro just stared... until. "Stupid pineapple guy! How mean! Why'd you hurt my papa!" Mukuro visibly twitched at her choice of words. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I WILL NEVER EVER EAT PINEAPPLE IN MY LIFE!" ...okay this was too much. "Cow word!"_

_...what?_

_A cough was heard. "That's__ 'coward'__ dummy..." Gerard snorted._

_"Oh... COWARD!" She was trying her hardest to glare at the pine—I mean... Mukuro. "Get away~!" She glared at him... well, at least she TRIED._

_"Kufufu... how cute... your little egg seems to be hatching... and it's not a pretty little birdie... talking back to her elders..."_

_Her eyes started to water... not from Mukuro's words but for Hibari, who was sweating very badly from his deep wound... and though he wasn't really expressing it she could tell that it hurt a lot... therefore she cried._

_While watching, Gerard could only face-palm... But all hell seemed to freeze when they heard a soothing, yet at the same time menacing tone._

_"What happened?"_

_..._

_And now they all have to face the wrath of a pissed Tsuna... in his Hyper Dying Will Mode... with looks that could kill..._

_**NOW**_

Silence…

Stare….

Ooh… fun~ More silence…

Until.

"It's not what it looks like…" Hibari Kyoya had started..

Glare.

The brunet crossed his arms. "Oh, It IS exactly what it looks like Kyoya…" He frowned.. Looks more like a pout actually. "THIS!" Pointing at the semi dead bloody mess left by himself, once known as a human called 'Mukuro', "What do think it looks like to me?" … Very out of character indeed.

"I wasn't cheating on you…" He stated, earning a gasp from the other boy.

"W-wha! T-that's not it!" He blushed. "I MEANT YOU TWO BEING VIOLENT PARENTS IN FRONT OF YOUR KID!" OMG! OMG! OMFG! Hibari(Psycho School Policeman Wanna Be) Kyoya flinches in front of Sawada(Cute Cuddly Uke) Tsunayoshi! Surely an apocalypse isn't too far ahead.

"… I wasn't, she came down on her own.." Holy Shit, _THE_ monster prefect was 89% close to pouting.. Woah.. I guess hanging around cute creatures are starting to affect him eh? (No actually it's the Author's doing..) He's rather softer than he was but still brutal with punishments I suppose.

The brunet huffed and turned away from the raven haired boy. "I'm not talking to you for a while… I'm going to where Renka is …" A while earlier Gokudera had saved the kids' eyes from the bloody fist fest.

Hibari thought it was gonna be wise to leave it be for the time being and let his tuna-chan calm down on his own. He looked down at Mukuro's semi dead body and gave it one last kick… then a stomp on the place where the sun doesn't shine.. And another _last_ kick on the side.

* * *

_**LATER**_

Gerard… was annoyed. "Leggo of my hand…" He glared at the girl who most likely held his hand with an iron grip… literally. "Let go of my friggin' hand…" He repeated.

Yet he was completely ignored.

"Hehe~ NO!" The young android clung onto him more. "I like hugging you~ It cheers me up!"

As the two played(in a one sided way) the two guardians had their own issues.

"….Someone needs to tape this girl to a chair…." The snow haired boy mumbled angrily under his breath… Woah… Cursing is really in his blood eh? (=w=)

"Who are ya talking to Gerard-kun?" …His parasite spoke, making him mumble more things…. Cursing colorful words in his mind.

_**During Lunch**_

"Where he hell is that idiot…. He fucking takes forever in the bathroom…" He turned to the kids cuddling(one sided), and his blood boiled even more, but bit back his tongue from saying anything too colorful. "You," He glared at the snow haired android. "…You better keep your hands off her… And when I find out you did something while I'm away you're dead!"

The boy snorted and rolled his eyes. "Are you blind? She's the one holding _ME_.." They both glared a few more seconds, the silence was interrupted with Renka mumbling about how pretty Gerard's eyes were, ignoring the two in their glare fight.

Gokudera glared harder.. Then he turned away. "I'm going to see what the other idiot is up to…" He frowned. _'Juudaime stayed in the classroom.. He must be tired from beating up the pineapple bastard… Aha~I'll buy him bread!'_ He walked down the hallway with gleeful thoughts until—_'Wha-… that ass!'_ He hid himself on the other side of the wall, peeking at the Rain Guardian. _'…He's late cause he's talking to some bitch!?...Doesn't he usually push em' off!?'_ His eyes narrowed when he saw the other grin and laughed like usual. _'Why the fuck am I hiding… Tche! It's his business!'_ He peered one last time and…. He clawed on the wall growling. '_DID SHE JUST KISS HIM!?' _…He thought for a moment,was he keeping a secret girlfriend from them!? That's cheating! Wait.. Cheating? _'WHY AM I PISSED!? WHY AM I YELLING IN MY HEAD!?'_ (You tell me… :3 ) He bit his lip angrily. _'I'm gonna find a reason to kill him later…'_

And so he thought about this for the rest of lunch…

The first period of the afternoon everyone was already seated in the room…

Gokudera was glaring at Yamamoto since that time at lunch…

"Is there something on my face Haya-chan?" And that annoying nickname just made the glare intensify in the highest level possible. If looks could kill.

'_No… but soon there's gonna be a bruise on your face if you don't stop playing the innocent idiot…'_ He thought. "Nope…. Nothing at all… So, who was that girl?" He grumbled… slightly regretting ever asking, it sorta slipped out.. Yeah! That's right! It just slipped out. He was just curious, nothing else.

Yamamoto looked at him, very confused. "What girl?"

The other male hissed. "The one you spoke to at lunch…." … _'Stop playing dumb!' _Oh yeaaah, he was sooo not jealous. (Sarcasm!)

Tapping his chin, thinking hard about what Gokudera was saying… Girl? Girl.. "Oh! Thanks for reminding me Haya-chan~ Here!" He grinned and got something out of his pocket and handed it over Gokudera. A love letter? "She asked me to give that to ya! Not sure why she didn't just give it to you though… " He laughed dumbly. "I think she likes you~"

Gokudera stared at the letter with a disbelieving look on his face. _'…So… he's not dating…' _

Humiliation…

There was one thing to do to vent out some frustration right now.

"Arrgghhh!" He picked up the table with an adrenaline charged power. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!"

"Eh!?"

* * *

_**MUCH MORE LATER**_

It's been a couple of hours since Tsuna got home, it was a pretty okay day. He just got into a fight with his boyfriend. His guardians are also in a fight of their own, and he doesn't get why that is but he was sure they can sort it out themselves… If not he could always step in before anyone dies. Right?

Okay = Disastrous

He let is body fall on his bed, face-first. "Mm… Sucks…" He mumbled into his pillow. "Kyoya… Must really hate me now.. I just yelled at him.. He was injured too…" Then he paled. _'OH MY GOD! HE MIGHT BEAT ME UP TO A BLOODY PULP LIKE WHAT I DID TO MUKURO!'_ And as he was busy overreacting in his head and pulling his hair, he paused in the middle of it when he heard some footsteps coming up to his room. _'O-Oh no…. That must be him! He's coming for me! OH GOD!' _

"Oiiiii… Dameee-Tsuuunaaaa! Play with Lambo-sama! Gyahaha! I know you can't resist! Play with me before I change my mind!"

His distressful look quickly turned to a look of annoyance. _'Oh… It's only him.' _

Grumbling, he decided to just ignore the annoying kid. He buried his face back on his pillow sulkily, trying to think of a way to apologize to his cloud.

* * *

_**Extra Story**_

"Gerard-kun! Lookie what I found~" Renka ran to her favorite white haired playmate with something under her pink shirt. "Look! Looooook!"

The said boy rolled off the couch he was laying in just now. He was reading an interesting book he found in the library, the book was about dinosaurs. "What?" He mumbled rather looking bored, staring straight at his counterpart.

"I found this! Loooook!" She took out what was under her shirt, revealing an egg. "It's an egg!"

He stared at it, raising a brow then he looked back up at her. "Yeah… Put it back where you got it."

"Ehh? But I just found it outside on the ground…" She pouted, giving him a teary puppy look. "Can we keep it…? Please!"

"No.. Put it back... It probably has a mom."

She opened up her mouth to say something—

**CRRRAAAAACCKKK**

"W-waahh! It's b-breaking!" She wailed out looking horrified.

Gerard rolled his eyes. "No you idiot! It's about to be born!" That seems to have calmed her down.

"Oh…" Renka stared at it, the little chick inside was struggling to get out. "Go! You can do it! Push! Pusssh!" Beaming at the little egg as she stared at it.

'_Idiot…'_ The snow haired boy stared at the scene unfolding in front of him with a distasteful look. It looked he'd never admit that to himself or out loud. NEVER.

Then finally the chick's little head popped out, adorably, it had a piece of the shell stuck on its head like a helmet. Its beady eyes were staring at the first thing it saw and peeped.

"…" Renka stared at the baby chick, then raised it up in the air excitedly. "It'ssss booooorrrnnn!"

For the umpteenth time, the other boy rolled his eyes. "I told you to return it… Now it probably thinks you're its' parent."

Oopps.. Was it a bad idea to say that just now?

The dark haired girl's eyes sparkled. "Really!? I'm a mama too!? Yay! Gerard-kun will be the papa?" She cooed with hopeful eyes at the boy.

"Hell no."

"Awwww Pleeeeeaaaaaseee?"

"No."

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease!"

"I said no—ACK! Get off!"

And so on.

...

**TBC**

* * *

**Okay fellas… I'm a little rusty.. It's been so long since I wrote something... And this one's short... Very short... At least I think so!**

**And yeah.. A lot happened in 2 years. **

**XD **

**No, I didn't die. Surprise? **

**I went to college stopped for a little while cause of financial problems, now here I am! **

**It's really not a good thing, I was happy in school. I'm kinda sad I had to stop.**

**But I met this super cute person~ Whom I just looove to spoil (I ain't spilling out who!)**

**ALSO! My heart broke when I found out a couple of months ago(not sure how long ago) that KHR ended suddenly… It felt so sudden! I didn't want the manga to end yet!**

**T_T**

**Oh! And as I was saying, I'm a bit rusty right now. So you tell me, did I go back to stage one of evolution in writing? **

**You may answer and you may not. Just leave a review if you feel like sparing a few words.**

**To all those who waited 2 whole years for me to update…**

**Arigatou!**

**Thank you so so so soooooooooo muuuuch!**

**I feel so loved when I don't deserve it. **

**FREE HUGS!**

**OwO**

**Beta Reader**

**NaruFanDATTEBAYO: and so… It ends here… *bricked* Really sis not much to beta read. But me? It'll be too much for you to beta read. Aww… I'm jealous of you QWQ.**


End file.
